Fuego y Pasión
by Umee-chan
Summary: Cuando Rukia necesita que Ichigo pose para un calendario con fines benéficos se obtendrá un solo resultado. Pésimo summary - OoC
1. Chapter 1

_._

_._

_Los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para divertirme y divertirlos a ustedes un rato; vale aclarar que hago esto sin ánimo de lucro y que los personajes le pertenecen a tite kubo._

_._

_._

_Rukia Kuchiki tenía que conseguir al bombero Ichigo Kurosaki; con ese cuerpo, esa seductora sonrisa y su reputación de conquistador vendería miles de calendarios para recaudar fondos. Pero parecía que Ichigo no estaba muy dispuesto a cooperar; de hecho, ni siquiera quería jugar limpio…_

_Ichigo se había negado una y mil veces a posar para aquel calendario benéfico, pero Rukia no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Claro que si ella accedía a hacer algo a cambio, quizá el acabara por aceptar…_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo Uno**

_Ichigo_

Rukia Kuchiki se asomó al vestuario con interés. Había estado acosándolo en el parque de bomberos infinidad de veces, pero jamás se había atrevido a pasar a aquella zona privada.

Había una zona de duchas adyacente al vestuario, y Rukia pensó que alguien debía de haberlas utilizado porque el ambiente estaba húmedo y caldeado. Había varias toallas blancas tiradas en el suelo, en los bancos y en las sillas de madera. Ella arrugó la nariz. La habitación olía a jabón, a hombre, a humo y a sudor.

Aparte del olor a humo, no le resultó desagradable.

Entró y miró a su alrededor.

El vestuario y las duchas adyacentes parecían vacíos, pero sabía quién estaba allí. El vigilante se lo había dicho. Muy sonriente, el hombre le había dado permiso para entrar, listo para conspirar con ella y conseguir que el teniente más infame cooperara.

Detrás de ella, en las salas principales, oyó las charlas y risas de los bomberos que se marchaban a casa, charlando con los del nuevo turno. Eran un grupo al que le gustaba coquetear; también eran muy machos y amantes de la diversión, para contrarrestar la gran responsabilidad de su trabajo. Todos contaban además con una excelente forma física, y lucían unos cuerpos esbeltos y musculosos, gracias a un riguroso entrenamiento físico.

Todos eran apuestos y lo sabían. A excepción de uno de ellos, todos estaban dispuestos, incluso deseosos de ayudarla con el calendario, posando para las fotos de cada mes.

El dinero que sacaran de las ventas iría a la asociación de quemados de karakura.

Rukia rezó para que ninguno de los demás hombres entrara en el vestuario; ya era hora de que Ichigo y ella dejaran claras algunas cosas. Desde que había empezado el proyecto, Ichigo se había negado a tomar parte y la había evitado cada vez que ella había intentado persuadirlo. Ni siquiera había contestado a sus llamadas.

Aquel hombre era un testarudo y un egoísta, y ella tenía la intención de decírselo, pero no quería tener un público delante cuando lo hiciera. Las discusiones no eran lo suyo; en realidad, las evitaba cuando era posible. Lo malo era que él no le quería dejar que evitara aquella.

Por mucho que la disgustara reconocerlo, necesitaba a Ichigo kurosaki. Él tenía que comprender la importancia de lo que ella esperaba poder hacer, y acceder a tomar parte en su nuevo proyecto benefactor. Aunque todos los hombres eran apuestos, Ichigo kurosaki era más que eso. Aparte de ser muy guapo, era sexy y encantador. Sería el perfecto Míster Noviembre y el modelo perfecto para la portada. Utilizarían sus fotos para publicidad en los periódicos locales, en las tiendas de libros y en la Red.

De un modo u otro, Rukia tenía la intención de que él colaborara.

Rukia percibió el ruido de unos pies descalzos pisando sobre el suelo mojado. Se dio la vuelta y allí estaba él, con su metro ochenta de estatura. Con la tranquilidad de costumbre, como si no tuviera ni una preocupación en el mundo, se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta. Tenía el cabello húmedo y la piel brillante de la ducha, con una toalla pequeña cubriéndole las caderas estrechas.

Diminutas gotas de agua se deslizaban lentamente por su pecho y abdomen musculoso hasta perderse en la toalla. Tenía los brazos y las piernas cruzadas.

Ella lo había visto con su uniforme de teniente, lo había visto sudoroso y acalorado después de intervenir en un incendio, y lo había visto relajado, sentado en la sala, de guardia desocupado. Pero nunca lo había visto casi desnudo, y sin duda era... una auténtica sorpresa.

Se puso derecha. Como era mucho más alto que ella, tuvo que echar la cabeza un poco para atrás para mirarlo; claro que eso no le importaba.

—Teniente kurosaki.

Sus ojos color ámbar que tantas veces la habían ignorado, se fijaron en ella en ese momento. Ichigo kurosaki la miró de arriba abajo; desde los zapatos de salón, pasando por el traje rosa pálido, hasta las perlas que adornaban sus orejas. Entonces son rió antes de volverse hacia uno de los armarios.

—Señorita kuchiki.

Abrió el armario y sacó un bote de colonia, del cual se echó un poco en las manos para después repartírselo por el cuello y la cara.

Al instante aquel aroma le llegó con fuerza, y Rukia lo aspiró con agrado. Reconoció aquel perfume de otras ocasiones en las que había hablado con él, pero en ese momento todo era distinto. En ese momento Ichigo kurosaki estaba casi desnudo.

Retrocedió un paso involuntariamente y se pegó contra una pared. El se dio cuenta enseguida, se lo notó en su sonrisa y en el brillo de interés de sus ojos amar. Contuvo la respiración esperando a ver qué le decía él, cómo se burlaría de ella, pero en lugar de eso sacó un peine y empezó a peinarse.

— ¿Cómo ha entrado aquí?

Nunca en su vida había visto a un hombre acicalándose. Ichigo kurosaki... bueno, fue algo inesperado. Los músculos potentes de sus brazos se hinchaban y flexionaban mientras se peinaba el pelo húmedo hacia atrás. Se fijó en sus axilas y en el vello entre castaño y naranja que nacía allí. Rukia se sorprendió al notar que se le aceleraba el pulso. De algún modo, esa parte de Ichigo le pareció más íntima que sus piernas o su abdomen.

— ¿Se le ha comido la lengua el gato? —le preguntó mientras se ponía una camiseta.

Rukia tuvo que aclararse la voz antes de hablar.

—El vigilante me dejó pasar para poder hablar con usted.

—Es usted una cosita muy persistente, ¿no?

Rukia ignoró el comentario sexista, aunque sabía que era cierto. Era persistente y desde luego era muy menuda.

—No me ha devuelto mis llamadas.

—No, ¿verdad? —Dijo con poco interés—. ¿Se ha preguntado por qué?

Mientras decía eso sacó un par de calzoncillos de algodón, y ella miró hacia otro lado momentos antes de que la toalla cayera.

—Es usted muy testarudo —continuó diciéndole mientras le daba la espalda.

—En realidad intentaba ser directo. No quiero participar en el calendario, de modo que no tiene sentido malgastar ni su tiempo ni el mío.

—Pero lo necesito.

Por su silencio, Rukia sintió que él se quedaba pensativo un momento.

— ¿Está decente ya?

Él soltó una risotada.

—Eso nunca.

Tuvo ganas de gemir, de preguntarle por qué tenía que provocarla y mostrarse tan in tratable. Pero sabía que así no se lo ganaría.

— ¿Se ha puesto ya los pantalones?

—Sí.

Se dio la vuelta y vio que no era verdad. Llevaba unos calzoncillos tipo pantalón corto y una camiseta, pero nada más.

Al verlo allí sentado en uno de los bancos, Rukia pensó que Ichigo kurosaki era el hombre más viril que había visto en su vida. Inconsciente mente fijó la vista en el bulto de su sexo bajo la ropa interior y se quedó mirándolo unos segundos sin darse mucha cuenta de lo que hacía.

— ¿Quiere que vuelva a quitármelos?

Ella lo miró rápidamente a la cara.

— ¿Cómo?

—Los calzoncillos —le explicó en tono sensual—. Puedo quitármelos si quiere echar un buen vis tazo.

Rukia se echó a reír para disimular la vergüenza, pero él estaba de lo más serio. ¿Sería lo bastante disoluto para hacer lo que acababa de sugerir? Con solo mirarlo a los ojos supo que la respuesta era afirmativa.

En realidad parecía... ansioso por hacerlo.

—Teniente...

— ¿Por qué no me llama "Ichigo"? Después de cómo me ha acariciado con esos bonitos ojos violetas, siento que ahora tenemos un poco más de confianza.

—No —Rukia sacudió la cabeza—. Me disculpo por mirarlo así. Reconozco que ha estado mal por mi parte, y le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. Preferiría mantener nuestro contacto a un nivel estrictamente profesional.

—Ah, pero eso no me vale —Ichigo se puso de pie, y su maldita sonrisa le dijo a Rukia que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

Se echó a un lado, lista para escapar de él, y al hacerlo se chocó contra la puerta abierta de uno de los armarios. Se tambaleó sobre los zapatos de tacón alto y a punto estuvo de caerse. El no le dejó tiempo para avergonzarse. Se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos. Y tan cerca estaba que a Rukia no le quedó más remedio que respirar el aroma especiado de su cuerpo fuerte y abrumador. Apoyó las manos a ambos lados del armario sobre el cual ella estaba apoyada, inmovilizándola de ese modo. Sus muñecas le rozaban las sienes.

—Teniente...

Rukia ya no sentía miedo. Sus sentimientos se habían calmado tras siete años de distanciamiento. Pero en ese momento el pánico volvió.

—No, no —murmuró—, de eso nada.

Muy despacio, con mucha sensualidad, se inclinó sobre ella como si fuera a besarla, y Rukia pensó en ponerse a gritar. El corazón le latía a toda prisa. Pasaron varios segundos, pero él no la besó. Lo que sintió fue un gran alivio y cierta decepción.

Entonces él le rozó la mejilla con la nariz y aspiró hondo, y Rukia se estremeció.

— ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Acabo de decidir cómo voy a manejarte, Rukia.

Su aliento cálido le acarició la oreja, causándole estremecimientos.

¿Manejarla? No podía moverse ni un centímetro sin tocarlo; así que decidió no moverse.

— ¿De qué está hablando?

Él sonrió cuando Rukia lo miró con curiosidad.

—Quiero acostarme contigo.

Rukia abrió la boca involuntariamente. No, no era posible que acabara de decir que... Se echó a reír de lo ridículo de la idea.

—No, no lo creo —consiguió decir.

A Ichigo pareció confundirlo un poco su reacción. Ladeó la cabeza, entrecerró los ojos y la estudió.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas, cielo. Has estado persiguiéndome...

— ¡Para que colabore en un evento benéfico!

—... durante un mes ya. He decidido que ha llegado el momento de ser yo el que persiga —la miró a la cara, fijándose un momento en sus labios, y entonces se inclinó otra vez hacia ella—. Desde luego hueles de maravilla.

De todas las cosas extrañas que podrían haber ocurrido, aquella fue la que ella menos se habría esperado. ¿Ichigo kurosaki persiguiéndola? ¿Un hombre que siempre la había mirado con mala cara y que solo se había molestado en negarle su ayuda todo el tiempo?

Su reserva desapareció y fue sustituida por la inquebrantable fachada de desinterés que tantos años atrás había decidido mostrar al mundo. Ichigo kurosaki no le importaba, de modo que no podría hacerle daño. Nadie podría.

Algo más segura de sí misma, le plantó ambas manos en el pecho y lo empujó para que se retirara. Él retrocedió un poco.

—Teniente, hágame caso. No me desea. Yo no le intereso en absoluto.

—Al principio estaba de acuerdo contigo —le dijo mientras le agarraba las manos y las mantenía contra su pecho—. Pero como he dicho, he cambiado de opinión.

Con suavidad, porque tenía la esperanza de cortar de raíz su plan descabellado sin causar ningún resentimiento, le dijo:

—Pues cambie de opinión otra vez, teniente. De verdad.

Él se quedó algo sorprendido por la respuesta a su insinuación. Rukia sonrió para sus adentros. Sin duda la mayoría de las mujeres habrían esbozado una sonrisa tonta, deseosas de conocerlo mejor, emocionadas con la idea de compartir su cama.

Rukia se estremeció. No quería malgastar su tiempo en sueños imposibles, y desde luego no quería malgastarlo en hombres. Así no.

Las razones subyacentes a ese comportamiento no importaban. Lo que importaba era que Ichigo kurosaki no la persiguiera. Eso solo acabaría fastidiándolos a los dos.

Él levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla con las puntas de los dedos. En su mirada Rukia vio comprensión y preocupación.

— ¿De qué tienes tanto miedo? —le preguntó en voz muy baja.

Rukia estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Sintió que se ahogaba y empezaron a temblarle las piernas. ¡No! No era posible que hubiera detectado su miedo. Lo tenía muy bien escondido y tan enterrado que nadie, ni siquiera ningún familiar, lo habían percibido. Los hombres la acusaban de ser frígida, homosexual, una mujer malvada... Pero nadie había notado el miedo con el que vivía.

—Calla. No pasa nada. Es que no lo sabía —Ichigo continuó acariciándola, y entonces se apartó y la miró a los ojos—. Sea lo que sea, Rukia, iremos despacio. Te lo prometo.

— ¡No iremos a ningún sitio! —el corazón le latía tan deprisa que sintió náuseas, y se apretó el estómago con el puño para intentar calmarse—. No tengo ningún interés, Ichigo... Teniente Kurosaki.

—Oh, sí que tienes interés. Creo que incluso has pensado en nosotros dos juntos en un par de ocasiones. ¿Tal vez en forma de fantasía erótica cuando te metes en la cama?

—Se está equivocando de una manera muy ridícula.

A Ichigo lo sorprendió su vehemencia.

— ¿Un ex violento? ¿Una vida infeliz?

—No y no.

—Será mejor que me lo cuentes —dijo Ichigo con expresión pensativa—. O bien te lo sacaré tarde o temprano.

¡Qué hombre tan imposible!

— ¿Pero por qué iba a querer saber nada?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Está claro que hay un problema, y no podemos hacer el amor hasta que quede resuelto.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta de nuevo.

—Dios mío, su presunción es increíble.

—Confianza, no presunción —se encogió de hombros—. Conozco bien a las mujeres. Estás ocultando algo, algo que te aterroriza, y ahora estoy doblemente intrigado —Ichigo la miró con interés—. Estoy empezando a pensar que esto va a ser divertido. Nada que ver con la tarea que imaginaba al principio.

Sus palabras la asombraron. Entonces soltó una risotada irónica.

— ¿Tarea? ¿Espera congraciarse conmigo haciendo ese tipo de comentarios?

Ichigo le guiñó un ojo mientras se ponían los vaqueros y se sentaba de nuevo en el banco para ponerse los calcetines y abrocharse las botas.

—No quiero ganarte, cariño. Solo quiero acostarme contigo.

Rukia se puso tensa inmediatamente y sintió el latido silencioso de la jaqueca. Se frotó las sienes, intentando pensar.

—Creo que nos estamos yendo por las ramas —tomó aire y sonrió levemente—. Lo único que quiero es que acceda a que le tomemos unas fotos. Una hora de su tiempo...

Ichigo se puso de pie y empezó a ponerse un cinturón de cuero negro.

—Cena conmigo.

Rukia apretó los dientes.

—No. Gracias.

El se abrochó el cinturón y sacó una cazadora de cuero negro del armario, que se echó al hombro. La miró. Ichigo era la personificación de la arrogancia masculina.

—Se me ocurrió que podríamos hablar del calendario.

La indecisión batalló con la esperanza. ¿Le permitiría al fin tomar las fotos que necesitaba? ¿O solo querría engatusarla para salirse con la suya?

La gran duda era si podría manejarlo o no, aunque sospechaba que no iba a poder. Por infinidad de cosas sabía que Ichigo kurosaki no se parecía en nada a ningún hombre que había conocido. Era persuasivo, un seductor en pleno sentido de la palabra; un hombre extremadamente viril y no me nos seguro de sí mismo, aunque encantador al mismo tiempo. Y para colmo, tenía un cuerpo que quitaba el aliento, y todas las mujeres se volvían para mirarlo.

No acabarían en la cama, por supuesto, de modo que Rukia no estaba preocupada por eso. Su confianza y su éxito con las mujeres eran irrelevantes. Lo que la preocupaba era cuánto iba a hacerla sufrir antes de rendirse. Y sin saber por qué, le pareció que no era de los que se rendían con gusto.

Pero si accedía a posar para el calendario, ¿importaría mucho si tenía que aguantar sus tácticas de seducción? Resistiría porque era lo que tenía que hacer, y al final conseguiría lo que de verdad buscaba.

—De acuerdo.

La expresión de Ichigo se suavizó.

—Te prometo que no se acercará a la degradación que imaginas.

—Claro que no —contestó, sabiendo que necesitaba tenerlo de su lado—. La cena irá bien, por supuesto.

Sin su permiso, Ichigo se acercó a ella y le echó un brazo musculoso por los hombros. Sintió el calor de su mano al descansar sobre su cintura. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la empujó hacia delante.

—Tengo unas cuantas reglas que me gustaría discutir mientras salimos.

— ¿Reglas?

Con la proximidad de Ichigo, Rukia se sentía insegura.

—Eso es. Y la regla número uno es que tienes que tutearme y llamarme «Ichigo». Nada de teniente Kurosaki.

Eso podría soportarlo.

—Si insiste...

—Regla número dos. Nada de hablar de ningún fuego. Me gusta olvidarme de mi trabajo cuando no estoy de servicio.

—De acuerdo.

Cuando salieron del parque de bomberos, los hombres los miraron. Unos cuantos se echaron a reír, otros les hicieron algunas sugerencias al pasar e Ichigo, sin aminorar el paso, hizo un gesto brusco en dirección a los hombres y continuó caminando. Pero cuando Rukia lo miró, vio su expresión de satisfacción, y tal vez de suficiencia.

Que creyera lo que quisiera; a ella le daba igual. Lo único que le importaba era su proyecto.

Y eso significaba que debía ocuparse de él. Pero solo durante un tiempo limitado.

Ichigo observó a Rukia mientras salían a esa fría noche del mes de octubre. Acababa de terminar un turno de doce horas y, después de dos salidas de emergencia, debería haber estado cansado. En realidad, estaba cansado. Su único pensamiento había sido llegar a casa y tirarse a dormir. Sin embargo, en ese momento estaba expectante y ardiente. Y todo por Rukia Kuchiki.

A través de la mano que lo agarraba de la cintura, sintió el desasosiego que ella intentaba ocultar por todos los medios. No era una reacción a la que estuviera acostumbrado por parte de las mujeres. Pero Rukia Kuchiki era muy distinta a lo que él estaba acostumbrado.

Tampoco era ni por asomo lo que él quería en una mujer.

Claro que eso no parecía importar, esa noche. Nada más decidir darle la vuelta a la tortilla, Ichigo se había sorprendido a sí mismo pensando en ella en muchas ocasiones. Llevaba unos días en los que solo podía pensar que le quitaba aquellos trajes tan femeninos y le despeinaba el cabello cuidadosamente atusado.

Quería ver si Rukia kuchiki podía dejar de ser tan dulce, refinada y elegante. Quería verla salvaje y sin reservas.

Quería oírla gritar cuando alcanzara el clímax, sentir sus uñas perfectamente pintadas de color rosa clavándose en su espalda mientras se meneaba debajo de él.

Ichigo se detuvo y aspiró hondo. Puso los brazos en jarras, bajó la cabeza y se echó a reír. Maldita fuera, se estaba descontrolado.

No había esperado que ella apareciera allí esa noche; aunque en realidad las dos salidas de emergencia lo habían dejado demasiado agotado para pensar. De modo que lo había sorprendido esperándolo en los vestuarios.

Una sorpresa agradable, la verdad.

Había tomado la decisión hacía una semana y desde entonces no había dejado de pensar en ello. Al menos una docena de veces había imaginado su encuentro, cómo se acercaría a ella y lo que le diría, y cómo reaccionaría ella a su insinuación.

Pero ni una sola vez había imaginado ver el miedo .en su expresión.

— ¿Teniente Kurosaki?

Ichigo subió la cabeza y la miró.

— ¿Ichigo, recuerdas?

—Lo siento —se pasó la lengua por los labios—. ¿Ichigo, pasa algo? Porque quiero saber que si has cambiado de opinión, en cuanto a la cena, claro está, me parece bien. Podemos quedar para la sesión fotográfica y despedirnos aquí mismo.

La verdad era que no quería tener nada que ver con él.

Ichigo detestaba verse obligado a enfrentarse a su amor propio, pero... esa vez se quedó sorprendido. Había conocido a mujeres que no habían querido tener nada que ver con él. A sus veintisiete años había sido rechazado también bastantes veces por mujeres que ya tenían alguna relación, o a las que no les gustaban los riesgos que conllevaba su profesión.

Recientemente había sido rechazado por dos mujeres increíbles que habían elegido a sus mejores amigos. Sonrió al pensar en lo felices que eran Renji e Ishida.

Sí, tatsuki y Orihime lo querían, pero solo como amigo.

Exceptuando a Rukia, jamás había sufrido un desinterés total. Y el porqué de tal desinterés era algo que pensaba averiguar.

—No he cambiado de opinión —Ichigo notó que ella se ponía tensa y decidió decir algo perverso—. Me estaba imaginando cómo podías ser en la cama. Si serás tan repipi y delicada, o si te dejarás llevar.

Una rápida sucesión de distintas expresiones asomaron a su rostro: vergüenza, incredulidad y finalmente rabia. Le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

Las primeras palabras que dijo lo pillaron de sorpresa.

—No soy repipi.

Ichigo sonrió de oreja a oreja. ¿Habría conseguido azuzar su vanidad?

— ¿Ah, no? —Arrastró las palabras solo para fastidiarla más—. A mí me lo pareces. No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que llevas las uñas de los pies pintadas, ¿verdad?

— ¿Y?

Le encantaría verle los pies. Los tenía pequeños, delgados e interminablemente arqueados sobre los tacones altos y sexys. Tenía unas piernas estupendas, pero siempre llevaba faldas demasiado largas que le impedían verle los muslos.

—Hace frío —miró la luna y se frotó los brazos con fuerza—. ¿Tienes intención de quedarte ahí toda la noche insultándome?

Rukia se había puesto un abrigo de cachemir color crema y unos guantes de piel del mismo color. El abrigo era muy bonito, pero no tenía pinta de abrigar mucho. Ichigo pensó en calentarla, pero ella no parecía muy receptiva en ese momento.

—No me lo tomé como un insulto. Más bien como una observación.

—Entonces no me gustaría saber lo que tú consideras un insulto.

Aquella mujer lo frustraba. Pero a él le gustaban los desafíos.

—Mi coche está por aquí.

Ella lo miró con sospecha.

—Dime adónde vamos y nos encontraremos allí.

Ni hablar. Una vez que la tenía no quería arriesgarse a que cambiara de opinión. Por alguna razón, el estar con ella, esa noche cobraba cada vez más importada.

—No. Vamos juntos.

—Pero tengo mi coche —dijo, y señaló un Volkswagen escarabajo azul metalizado aparcado en frente.

Ichigo no dio crédito a sus ojos. El coche desde luego no encajaba con la imagen de dama refinada. Rukia kuchiki era una caja de sorpresas.

— ¿Y qué? Te traeré aquí después de la cena —dijo—. Así podremos hablar del calendario —dijo al ver que ella iba a rechazar su proposición.

—De acuerdo —se acercó un poco más.

Ichigo la agarró del brazo, y ella no se apartó, pero sí que alzó la cabeza con cierta altivez.

Tenía un perfil precioso, y sus facciones quedaban suavizadas por las sombras nocturnas y el brillo opalescente de la luna. Tenía un cuello elegante, que Ichigo tuvo ganas de besar en ese mismo momento.

— ¿Siempre llevas el pelo recogido? —intentó imaginárselo suelto, adivinar lo largo o lo espeso que lo tendría.

—Mi pelo no tiene nada que ver ni con la cena ni con el calendario —respondió en tono altanero.

—Pero sí que tiene que ver con mis fantasías —la agarró con fuerza al notar que ella estaba a punto de soltarse—. Por la noche cierro los ojos y te imagino con el pelo suelto. A veces lo siento acariciándome el estómago, los muslos...

Ella se detuvo repentinamente.

— ¡Esto es acoso sexual!

En realidad sus fantasías habían desembocado en un sueño erótico un par de noches atrás, pero Ichigo sintió que no era el momento de compartirlo con ella.

—Veo que te falta práctica.

En sus facciones asomó una mezcla de frustración e indecisión.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ichigo se acercó y le acarició la punta de la nariz, que la tenía colorada.

—Esto es seducción, cariño. Nada de acoso sexual.

— ¡No quiero que me seduzcas! —dijo muy ofendida—. Eres absolutamente...

—A palabras necias...

Por su expresión parecía como si fuera a ponerse a gritar. Se alisó el cabello con dedos temblorosos y luego hizo lo mismo con el abrigo.

— ¿Adónde vamos a ir a cenar? —preguntó en tono contenido.

Ichigo metió la llave en la cerradura de su coche y abrió la puerta.

—Pasa.

— ¿Este coche es tuyo?

—Sí. ¿Te gusta?

Rukia admiró el reluciente Firebird negro descapotable.

—Es muy bonito. Muy... macho —dijo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

Divertido, Ichigo se inclinó a abrocharle el cinturón.

— ¡Eh! —se echó hacia atrás, intentando evitar cualquier contacto con él—. Eso puedo hacerlo yo.

Le gustaba cuidar de ella. Colocó bien el cinturón y en el proceso le rozó el estómago con la cara anterior de los dedos. Incluso a través de la ropa y del abrigo, aquella sencilla caricia lo excitó.

Verdaderamente ridículo.

Se habría reído de sí mismo, pero estaba demasiado ocupado aspirando su perfume. Sus labios suaves y brillantes temblaron con su proximidad, pero la expresión en sus ojos violetas lo había conmovido profundamente.

Alguien le había hecho daño, y a Ichigo no le gustó. Dio la vuelta al coche hacia el lado del con ductor y aprovechó el momento para calmarse un poco. Rukia no era una mujer con la que debiera relacionarse a ese nivel. Lo atraía sexualmente, pero no era su tipo, no era la clase de mujer que llegaría a respetar y a querer.

No se parecía en nada a Orihime o a tatsuki. Ellas eran sencillas, sinceras y directas. E Ichigo había aprendido a apreciar esas cualidades en una mujer.

Rukia, por otra parte, era tan reservada que parecía como si llevara una armadura. Empezaba a pensar que todo lo relacionado con ella era un misterio.

Su intención había sido provocarla y hacer el amor con ella. Pero en absoluto había pretendido adentrarse en su pasado, desvelar sus fantasmas o implicarse en su vida.

Sin embargo, sabía que era demasiado tarde. Le gustara o no, ya estaba implicado. Y ella no había hecho nada para que él sintiera eso. No. Ella no quería tener nada que ver aparte de su colaboración en el maldito calendario.

Ichigo tenía la intención de que todo eso cambiara. Pero primero tenía que saber algo. En cuanto se incorporó al tráfico, tomó aire y decidió ser lo más directo posible con ella.

— ¿Rukia, me tienes miedo?

_._

_._

_.

* * *

_

_Hola a todos, esta vez les traigo una adaptación de la historia fuego y pasión, que a su vez fue adaptada de la obra de lori Foster por Srta. kagome taisho._

_Vale aclarar que esta historia no la escribí, no es de mi autoría, yo solo la estoy adaptando un poco a los personajes de bleach._

_Gracias a todos y disfruten la lectura._


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para divertirme y divertirlos a ustedes un rato; vale aclarar que hago esto sin ánimo de lucro y que los personajes le pertenecen a tite kubo._

_._

_._

_Rukia Kuchiki tenía que conseguir al bombero Ichigo Kurosaki; con ese cuerpo, esa seductora sonrisa y su reputación de conquistador vendería miles de calendarios para recaudar fondos. Pero parecía que Ichigo no estaba muy dispuesto a cooperar; de hecho, ni siquiera quería jugar limpio…_

_Ichigo se había negado una y mil veces a posar para aquel calendario benéfico, pero Rukia no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Claro que si ella accedía a hacer algo a cambio, quizá el acabara por aceptar…_

**Capítulo Uno**

_Ichigo_

Rukia Kuchiki se asomó al vestuario con interés. Había estado acosándolo en el parque de bomberos infinidad de veces, pero jamás se había atrevido a pasar a aquella zona privada.

Había una zona de duchas adyacente al vestuario, y Rukia pensó que alguien debía de haberlas utilizado porque el ambiente estaba húmedo y caldeado. Había varias toallas blancas tiradas en el suelo, en los bancos y en las sillas de madera. Ella arrugó la nariz. La habitación olía a jabón, a hombre, a humo y a sudor.

Aparte del olor a humo, no le resultó desagradable.

Entró y miró a su alrededor.

El vestuario y las duchas adyacentes parecían vacíos, pero sabía quién estaba allí. El vigilante se lo había dicho. Muy sonriente, el hombre le había dado permiso para entrar, listo para conspirar con ella y conseguir que el teniente más infame cooperara.

Detrás de ella, en las salas principales, oyó las charlas y risas de los bomberos que se marchaban a casa, charlando con los del nuevo turno. Eran un grupo al que le gustaba coquetear; también eran muy machos y amantes de la diversión, para contrarrestar la gran responsabilidad de su trabajo. Todos contaban además con una excelente forma física, y lucían unos cuerpos esbeltos y musculosos, gracias a un riguroso entrenamiento físico.

Todos eran apuestos y lo sabían. A excepción de uno de ellos, todos estaban dispuestos, incluso deseosos de ayudarla con el calendario, posando para las fotos de cada mes.

El dinero que sacaran de las ventas iría a la asociación de quemados de karakura.

Rukia rezó para que ninguno de los demás hombres entrara en el vestuario; ya era hora de que Ichigo y ella dejaran claras algunas cosas. Desde que había empezado el proyecto, Ichigo se había negado a tomar parte y la había evitado cada vez que ella había intentado persuadirlo. Ni siquiera había contestado a sus llamadas.

Aquel hombre era un testarudo y un egoísta, y ella tenía la intención de decírselo, pero no quería tener un público delante cuando lo hiciera. Las discusiones no eran lo suyo; en realidad, las evitaba cuando era posible. Lo malo era que él no le quería dejar que evitara aquella.

Por mucho que la disgustara reconocerlo, necesitaba a Ichigo kurosaki. Él tenía que comprender la importancia de lo que ella esperaba poder hacer, y acceder a tomar parte en su nuevo proyecto benefactor. Aunque todos los hombres eran apuestos, Ichigo kurosaki era más que eso. Aparte de ser muy guapo, era sexy y encantador. Sería el perfecto Míster Noviembre y el modelo perfecto para la portada. Utilizarían sus fotos para publicidad en los periódicos locales, en las tiendas de libros y en la Red.

De un modo u otro, Rukia tenía la intención de que él colaborara.

Rukia percibió el ruido de unos pies descalzos pisando sobre el suelo mojado. Se dio la vuelta y allí estaba él, con su metro ochenta de estatura. Con la tranquilidad de costumbre, como si no tuviera ni una preocupación en el mundo, se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta. Tenía el cabello húmedo y la piel brillante de la ducha, con una toalla pequeña cubriéndole las caderas estrechas.

Diminutas gotas de agua se deslizaban lentamente por su pecho y abdomen musculoso hasta perderse en la toalla. Tenía los brazos y las piernas cruzadas.

Ella lo había visto con su uniforme de teniente, lo había visto sudoroso y acalorado después de intervenir en un incendio, y lo había visto relajado, sentado en la sala, de guardia desocupado. Pero nunca lo había visto casi desnudo, y sin duda era... una auténtica sorpresa.

Se puso derecha. Como era mucho más alto que ella, tuvo que echar la cabeza un poco para atrás para mirarlo; claro que eso no le importaba.

—Teniente kurosaki.

Sus ojos color ámbar que tantas veces la habían ignorado, se fijaron en ella en ese momento. Ichigo kurosaki la miró de arriba abajo; desde los zapatos de salón, pasando por el traje rosa pálido, hasta las perlas que adornaban sus orejas. Entonces son rió antes de volverse hacia uno de los armarios.

—Señorita kuchiki.

Abrió el armario y sacó un bote de colonia, del cual se echó un poco en las manos para después repartírselo por el cuello y la cara.

Al instante aquel aroma le llegó con fuerza, y Rukia lo aspiró con agrado. Reconoció aquel perfume de otras ocasiones en las que había hablado con él, pero en ese momento todo era distinto. En ese momento Ichigo kurosaki estaba casi desnudo.

Retrocedió un paso involuntariamente y se pegó contra una pared. El se dio cuenta enseguida, se lo notó en su sonrisa y en el brillo de interés de sus ojos amar. Contuvo la respiración esperando a ver qué le decía él, cómo se burlaría de ella, pero en lugar de eso sacó un peine y empezó a peinarse.

— ¿Cómo ha entrado aquí?

Nunca en su vida había visto a un hombre acicalándose. Ichigo kurosaki... bueno, fue algo inesperado. Los músculos potentes de sus brazos se hinchaban y flexionaban mientras se peinaba el pelo húmedo hacia atrás. Se fijó en sus axilas y en el vello entre castaño y naranja que nacía allí. Rukia se sorprendió al notar que se le aceleraba el pulso. De algún modo, esa parte de Ichigo le pareció más íntima que sus piernas o su abdomen.

— ¿Se le ha comido la lengua el gato? —le preguntó mientras se ponía una camiseta.

Rukia tuvo que aclararse la voz antes de hablar.

—El vigilante me dejó pasar para poder hablar con usted.

—Es usted una cosita muy persistente, ¿no?

Rukia ignoró el comentario sexista, aunque sabía que era cierto. Era persistente y desde luego era muy menuda.

—No me ha devuelto mis llamadas.

—No, ¿verdad? —Dijo con poco interés—. ¿Se ha preguntado por qué?

Mientras decía eso sacó un par de calzoncillos de algodón, y ella miró hacia otro lado momentos antes de que la toalla cayera.

—Es usted muy testarudo —continuó diciéndole mientras le daba la espalda.

—En realidad intentaba ser directo. No quiero participar en el calendario, de modo que no tiene sentido malgastar ni su tiempo ni el mío.

—Pero lo necesito.

Por su silencio, Rukia sintió que él se quedaba pensativo un momento.

— ¿Está decente ya?

Él soltó una risotada.

—Eso nunca.

Tuvo ganas de gemir, de preguntarle por qué tenía que provocarla y mostrarse tan in tratable. Pero sabía que así no se lo ganaría.

— ¿Se ha puesto ya los pantalones?

—Sí.

Se dio la vuelta y vio que no era verdad. Llevaba unos calzoncillos tipo pantalón corto y una camiseta, pero nada más.

Al verlo allí sentado en uno de los bancos, Rukia pensó que Ichigo kurosaki era el hombre más viril que había visto en su vida. Inconsciente mente fijó la vista en el bulto de su sexo bajo la ropa interior y se quedó mirándolo unos segundos sin darse mucha cuenta de lo que hacía.

— ¿Quiere que vuelva a quitármelos?

Ella lo miró rápidamente a la cara.

— ¿Cómo?

—Los calzoncillos —le explicó en tono sensual—. Puedo quitármelos si quiere echar un buen vis tazo.

Rukia se echó a reír para disimular la vergüenza, pero él estaba de lo más serio. ¿Sería lo bastante disoluto para hacer lo que acababa de sugerir? Con solo mirarlo a los ojos supo que la respuesta era afirmativa.

En realidad parecía... ansioso por hacerlo.

—Teniente...

— ¿Por qué no me llama "Ichigo"? Después de cómo me ha acariciado con esos bonitos ojos violetas, siento que ahora tenemos un poco más de confianza.

—No —Rukia sacudió la cabeza—. Me disculpo por mirarlo así. Reconozco que ha estado mal por mi parte, y le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. Preferiría mantener nuestro contacto a un nivel estrictamente profesional.

—Ah, pero eso no me vale —Ichigo se puso de pie, y su maldita sonrisa le dijo a Rukia que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

Se echó a un lado, lista para escapar de él, y al hacerlo se chocó contra la puerta abierta de uno de los armarios. Se tambaleó sobre los zapatos de tacón alto y a punto estuvo de caerse. El no le dejó tiempo para avergonzarse. Se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos. Y tan cerca estaba que a Rukia no le quedó más remedio que respirar el aroma especiado de su cuerpo fuerte y abrumador. Apoyó las manos a ambos lados del armario sobre el cual ella estaba apoyada, inmovilizándola de ese modo. Sus muñecas le rozaban las sienes.

—Teniente...

Rukia ya no sentía miedo. Sus sentimientos se habían calmado tras siete años de distanciamiento. Pero en ese momento el pánico volvió.

—No, no —murmuró—, de eso nada.

Muy despacio, con mucha sensualidad, se inclinó sobre ella como si fuera a besarla, y Rukia pensó en ponerse a gritar. El corazón le latía a toda prisa. Pasaron varios segundos, pero él no la besó. Lo que sintió fue un gran alivio y cierta decepción.

Entonces él le rozó la mejilla con la nariz y aspiró hondo, y Rukia se estremeció.

— ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Acabo de decidir cómo voy a manejarte, Rukia.

Su aliento cálido le acarició la oreja, causándole estremecimientos.

¿Manejarla? No podía moverse ni un centímetro sin tocarlo; así que decidió no moverse.

— ¿De qué está hablando?

Él sonrió cuando Rukia lo miró con curiosidad.

—Quiero acostarme contigo.

Rukia abrió la boca involuntariamente. No, no era posible que acabara de decir que... Se echó a reír de lo ridículo de la idea.

—No, no lo creo —consiguió decir.

A Ichigo pareció confundirlo un poco su reacción. Ladeó la cabeza, entrecerró los ojos y la estudió.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas, cielo. Has estado persiguiéndome...

— ¡Para que colabore en un evento benéfico!

—... durante un mes ya. He decidido que ha llegado el momento de ser yo el que persiga —la miró a la cara, fijándose un momento en sus labios, y entonces se inclinó otra vez hacia ella—. Desde luego hueles de maravilla.

De todas las cosas extrañas que podrían haber ocurrido, aquella fue la que ella menos se habría esperado. ¿Ichigo kurosaki persiguiéndola? ¿Un hombre que siempre la había mirado con mala cara y que solo se había molestado en negarle su ayuda todo el tiempo?

Su reserva desapareció y fue sustituida por la inquebrantable fachada de desinterés que tantos años atrás había decidido mostrar al mundo. Ichigo kurosaki no le importaba, de modo que no podría hacerle daño. Nadie podría.

Algo más segura de sí misma, le plantó ambas manos en el pecho y lo empujó para que se retirara. Él retrocedió un poco.

—Teniente, hágame caso. No me desea. Yo no le intereso en absoluto.

—Al principio estaba de acuerdo contigo —le dijo mientras le agarraba las manos y las mantenía contra su pecho—. Pero como he dicho, he cambiado de opinión.

Con suavidad, porque tenía la esperanza de cortar de raíz su plan descabellado sin causar ningún resentimiento, le dijo:

—Pues cambie de opinión otra vez, teniente. De verdad.

Él se quedó algo sorprendido por la respuesta a su insinuación. Rukia sonrió para sus adentros. Sin duda la mayoría de las mujeres habrían esbozado una sonrisa tonta, deseosas de conocerlo mejor, emocionadas con la idea de compartir su cama.

Rukia se estremeció. No quería malgastar su tiempo en sueños imposibles, y desde luego no quería malgastarlo en hombres. Así no.

Las razones subyacentes a ese comportamiento no importaban. Lo que importaba era que Ichigo kurosaki no la persiguiera. Eso solo acabaría fastidiándolos a los dos.

Él levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla con las puntas de los dedos. En su mirada Rukia vio comprensión y preocupación.

— ¿De qué tienes tanto miedo? —le preguntó en voz muy baja.

Rukia estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Sintió que se ahogaba y empezaron a temblarle las piernas. ¡No! No era posible que hubiera detectado su miedo. Lo tenía muy bien escondido y tan enterrado que nadie, ni siquiera ningún familiar, lo habían percibido. Los hombres la acusaban de ser frígida, homosexual, una mujer malvada... Pero nadie había notado el miedo con el que vivía.

—Calla. No pasa nada. Es que no lo sabía —Ichigo continuó acariciándola, y entonces se apartó y la miró a los ojos—. Sea lo que sea, Rukia, iremos despacio. Te lo prometo.

— ¡No iremos a ningún sitio! —el corazón le latía tan deprisa que sintió náuseas, y se apretó el estómago con el puño para intentar calmarse—. No tengo ningún interés, Ichigo... Teniente Kurosaki.

—Oh, sí que tienes interés. Creo que incluso has pensado en nosotros dos juntos en un par de ocasiones. ¿Tal vez en forma de fantasía erótica cuando te metes en la cama?

—Se está equivocando de una manera muy ridícula.

A Ichigo lo sorprendió su vehemencia.

— ¿Un ex violento? ¿Una vida infeliz?

—No y no.

—Será mejor que me lo cuentes —dijo Ichigo con expresión pensativa—. O bien te lo sacaré tarde o temprano.

¡Qué hombre tan imposible!

— ¿Pero por qué iba a querer saber nada?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Está claro que hay un problema, y no podemos hacer el amor hasta que quede resuelto.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta de nuevo.

—Dios mío, su presunción es increíble.

—Confianza, no presunción —se encogió de hombros—. Conozco bien a las mujeres. Estás ocultando algo, algo que te aterroriza, y ahora estoy doblemente intrigado —Ichigo la miró con interés—. Estoy empezando a pensar que esto va a ser divertido. Nada que ver con la tarea que imaginaba al principio.

Sus palabras la asombraron. Entonces soltó una risotada irónica.

— ¿Tarea? ¿Espera congraciarse conmigo haciendo ese tipo de comentarios?

Ichigo le guiñó un ojo mientras se ponían los vaqueros y se sentaba de nuevo en el banco para ponerse los calcetines y abrocharse las botas.

—No quiero ganarte, cariño. Solo quiero acostarme contigo.

Rukia se puso tensa inmediatamente y sintió el latido silencioso de la jaqueca. Se frotó las sienes, intentando pensar.

—Creo que nos estamos yendo por las ramas —tomó aire y sonrió levemente—. Lo único que quiero es que acceda a que le tomemos unas fotos. Una hora de su tiempo...

Ichigo se puso de pie y empezó a ponerse un cinturón de cuero negro.

—Cena conmigo.

Rukia apretó los dientes.

—No. Gracias.

El se abrochó el cinturón y sacó una cazadora de cuero negro del armario, que se echó al hombro. La miró. Ichigo era la personificación de la arrogancia masculina.

—Se me ocurrió que podríamos hablar del calendario.

La indecisión batalló con la esperanza. ¿Le permitiría al fin tomar las fotos que necesitaba? ¿O solo querría engatusarla para salirse con la suya?

La gran duda era si podría manejarlo o no, aunque sospechaba que no iba a poder. Por infinidad de cosas sabía que Ichigo kurosaki no se parecía en nada a ningún hombre que había conocido. Era persuasivo, un seductor en pleno sentido de la palabra; un hombre extremadamente viril y no me nos seguro de sí mismo, aunque encantador al mismo tiempo. Y para colmo, tenía un cuerpo que quitaba el aliento, y todas las mujeres se volvían para mirarlo.

No acabarían en la cama, por supuesto, de modo que Rukia no estaba preocupada por eso. Su confianza y su éxito con las mujeres eran irrelevantes. Lo que la preocupaba era cuánto iba a hacerla sufrir antes de rendirse. Y sin saber por qué, le pareció que no era de los que se rendían con gusto.

Pero si accedía a posar para el calendario, ¿importaría mucho si tenía que aguantar sus tácticas de seducción? Resistiría porque era lo que tenía que hacer, y al final conseguiría lo que de verdad buscaba.

—De acuerdo.

La expresión de Ichigo se suavizó.

—Te prometo que no se acercará a la degradación que imaginas.

—Claro que no —contestó, sabiendo que necesitaba tenerlo de su lado—. La cena irá bien, por supuesto.

Sin su permiso, Ichigo se acercó a ella y le echó un brazo musculoso por los hombros. Sintió el calor de su mano al descansar sobre su cintura. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la empujó hacia delante.

—Tengo unas cuantas reglas que me gustaría discutir mientras salimos.

— ¿Reglas?

Con la proximidad de Ichigo, Rukia se sentía insegura.

—Eso es. Y la regla número uno es que tienes que tutearme y llamarme «Ichigo». Nada de teniente Kurosaki.

Eso podría soportarlo.

—Si insiste...

—Regla número dos. Nada de hablar de ningún fuego. Me gusta olvidarme de mi trabajo cuando no estoy de servicio.

—De acuerdo.

Cuando salieron del parque de bomberos, los hombres los miraron. Unos cuantos se echaron a reír, otros les hicieron algunas sugerencias al pasar e Ichigo, sin aminorar el paso, hizo un gesto brusco en dirección a los hombres y continuó caminando. Pero cuando Rukia lo miró, vio su expresión de satisfacción, y tal vez de suficiencia.

Que creyera lo que quisiera; a ella le daba igual. Lo único que le importaba era su proyecto.

Y eso significaba que debía ocuparse de él. Pero solo durante un tiempo limitado.

Ichigo observó a Rukia mientras salían a esa fría noche del mes de octubre. Acababa de terminar un turno de doce horas y, después de dos salidas de emergencia, debería haber estado cansado. En realidad, estaba cansado. Su único pensamiento había sido llegar a casa y tirarse a dormir. Sin embargo, en ese momento estaba expectante y ardiente. Y todo por Rukia Kuchiki.

A través de la mano que lo agarraba de la cintura, sintió el desasosiego que ella intentaba ocultar por todos los medios. No era una reacción a la que estuviera acostumbrado por parte de las mujeres. Pero Rukia Kuchiki era muy distinta a lo que él estaba acostumbrado.

Tampoco era ni por asomo lo que él quería en una mujer.

Claro que eso no parecía importar, esa noche. Nada más decidir darle la vuelta a la tortilla, Ichigo se había sorprendido a sí mismo pensando en ella en muchas ocasiones. Llevaba unos días en los que solo podía pensar que le quitaba aquellos trajes tan femeninos y le despeinaba el cabello cuidadosamente atusado.

Quería ver si Rukia kuchiki podía dejar de ser tan dulce, refinada y elegante. Quería verla salvaje y sin reservas.

Quería oírla gritar cuando alcanzara el clímax, sentir sus uñas perfectamente pintadas de color rosa clavándose en su espalda mientras se meneaba debajo de él.

Ichigo se detuvo y aspiró hondo. Puso los brazos en jarras, bajó la cabeza y se echó a reír. Maldita fuera, se estaba descontrolado.

No había esperado que ella apareciera allí esa noche; aunque en realidad las dos salidas de emergencia lo habían dejado demasiado agotado para pensar. De modo que lo había sorprendido esperándolo en los vestuarios.

Una sorpresa agradable, la verdad.

Había tomado la decisión hacía una semana y desde entonces no había dejado de pensar en ello. Al menos una docena de veces había imaginado su encuentro, cómo se acercaría a ella y lo que le diría, y cómo reaccionaría ella a su insinuación.

Pero ni una sola vez había imaginado ver el miedo .en su expresión.

— ¿Teniente Kurosaki?

Ichigo subió la cabeza y la miró.

— ¿Ichigo, recuerdas?

—Lo siento —se pasó la lengua por los labios—. ¿Ichigo, pasa algo? Porque quiero saber que si has cambiado de opinión, en cuanto a la cena, claro está, me parece bien. Podemos quedar para la sesión fotográfica y despedirnos aquí mismo.

La verdad era que no quería tener nada que ver con él.

Ichigo detestaba verse obligado a enfrentarse a su amor propio, pero... esa vez se quedó sorprendido. Había conocido a mujeres que no habían querido tener nada que ver con él. A sus veintisiete años había sido rechazado también bastantes veces por mujeres que ya tenían alguna relación, o a las que no les gustaban los riesgos que conllevaba su profesión.

Recientemente había sido rechazado por dos mujeres increíbles que habían elegido a sus mejores amigos. Sonrió al pensar en lo felices que eran Renji e Ishida.

Sí, Tatsuki y Orihime lo querían, pero solo como amigo.

Exceptuando a Rukia, jamás había sufrido un desinterés total. Y el porqué de tal desinterés era algo que pensaba averiguar.

—No he cambiado de opinión —Ichigo notó que ella se ponía tensa y decidió decir algo perverso—. Me estaba imaginando cómo podías ser en la cama. Si serás tan repipi y delicada, o si te dejarás llevar.

Una rápida sucesión de distintas expresiones asomaron a su rostro: vergüenza, incredulidad y finalmente rabia. Le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

Las primeras palabras que dijo lo pillaron de sorpresa.

—No soy repipi.

Ichigo sonrió de oreja a oreja. ¿Habría conseguido azuzar su vanidad?

— ¿Ah, no? —Arrastró las palabras solo para fastidiarla más—. A mí me lo pareces. No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que llevas las uñas de los pies pintadas, ¿verdad?

— ¿Y?

Le encantaría verle los pies. Los tenía pequeños, delgados e interminablemente arqueados sobre los tacones altos y sexys. Tenía unas piernas estupendas, pero siempre llevaba faldas demasiado largas que le impedían verle los muslos.

—Hace frío —miró la luna y se frotó los brazos con fuerza—. ¿Tienes intención de quedarte ahí toda la noche insultándome?

Rukia se había puesto un abrigo de cachemir color crema y unos guantes de piel del mismo color. El abrigo era muy bonito, pero no tenía pinta de abrigar mucho. Ichigo pensó en calentarla, pero ella no parecía muy receptiva en ese momento.

—No me lo tomé como un insulto. Más bien como una observación.

—Entonces no me gustaría saber lo que tú consideras un insulto.

Aquella mujer lo frustraba. Pero a él le gustaban los desafíos.

—Mi coche está por aquí.

Ella lo miró con sospecha.

—Dime adónde vamos y nos encontraremos allí.

Ni hablar. Una vez que la tenía no quería arriesgarse a que cambiara de opinión. Por alguna razón, el estar con ella, esa noche cobraba cada vez más importada.

—No. Vamos juntos.

—Pero tengo mi coche —dijo, y señaló un Volkswagen escarabajo azul metalizado aparcado en frente.

Ichigo no dio crédito a sus ojos. El coche desde luego no encajaba con la imagen de dama refinada. Rukia kuchiki era una caja de sorpresas.

— ¿Y qué? Te traeré aquí después de la cena —dijo—. Así podremos hablar del calendario —dijo al ver que ella iba a rechazar su proposición.

—De acuerdo —se acercó un poco más.

Ichigo la agarró del brazo, y ella no se apartó, pero sí que alzó la cabeza con cierta altivez.

Tenía un perfil precioso, y sus facciones quedaban suavizadas por las sombras nocturnas y el brillo opalescente de la luna. Tenía un cuello elegante, que Ichigo tuvo ganas de besar en ese mismo momento.

— ¿Siempre llevas el pelo recogido? —intentó imaginárselo suelto, adivinar lo largo o lo espeso que lo tendría.

—Mi pelo no tiene nada que ver ni con la cena ni con el calendario —respondió en tono altanero.

—Pero sí que tiene que ver con mis fantasías —la agarró con fuerza al notar que ella estaba a punto de soltarse—. Por la noche cierro los ojos y te imagino con el pelo suelto. A veces lo siento acariciándome el estómago, los muslos...

Ella se detuvo repentinamente.

— ¡Esto es acoso sexual!

En realidad sus fantasías habían desembocado en un sueño erótico un par de noches atrás, pero Ichigo sintió que no era el momento de compartirlo con ella.

—Veo que te falta práctica.

En sus facciones asomó una mezcla de frustración e indecisión.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ichigo se acercó y le acarició la punta de la nariz, que la tenía colorada.

—Esto es seducción, cariño. Nada de acoso sexual.

— ¡No quiero que me seduzcas! —dijo muy ofendida—. Eres absolutamente...

—A palabras necias...

Por su expresión parecía como si fuera a ponerse a gritar. Se alisó el cabello con dedos temblorosos y luego hizo lo mismo con el abrigo.

— ¿Adónde vamos a ir a cenar? —preguntó en tono contenido.

Ichigo metió la llave en la cerradura de su coche y abrió la puerta.

—Pasa.

— ¿Este coche es tuyo?

—Sí. ¿Te gusta?

Rukia admiró el reluciente Firebird negro descapotable.

—Es muy bonito. Muy... macho —dijo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

Divertido, Ichigo se inclinó a abrocharle el cinturón.

— ¡Eh! —se echó hacia atrás, intentando evitar cualquier contacto con él—. Eso puedo hacerlo yo.

Le gustaba cuidar de ella. Colocó bien el cinturón y en el proceso le rozó el estómago con la cara anterior de los dedos. Incluso a través de la ropa y del abrigo, aquella sencilla caricia lo excitó.

Verdaderamente ridículo.

Se habría reído de sí mismo, pero estaba demasiado ocupado aspirando su perfume. Sus labios suaves y brillantes temblaron con su proximidad, pero la expresión en sus ojos violetas lo había conmovido profundamente.

Alguien le había hecho daño, y a Ichigo no le gustó. Dio la vuelta al coche hacia el lado del conductor y aprovechó el momento para calmarse un poco. Rukia no era una mujer con la que debiera relacionarse a ese nivel. Lo atraía sexualmente, pero no era su tipo, no era la clase de mujer que llegaría a respetar y a querer.

No se parecía en nada a Orihime o a tatsuki. Ellas eran sencillas, sinceras y directas. E Ichigo había aprendido a apreciar esas cualidades en una mujer.

Rukia, por otra parte, era tan reservada que parecía como si llevara una armadura. Empezaba a pensar que todo lo relacionado con ella era un misterio.

Su intención había sido provocarla y hacer el amor con ella. Pero en absoluto había pretendido adentrarse en su pasado, desvelar sus fantasmas o implicarse en su vida.

Sin embargo, sabía que era demasiado tarde. Le gustara o no, ya estaba implicado. Y ella no había hecho nada para que él sintiera eso. No. Ella no quería tener nada que ver aparte de su colaboración en el maldito calendario.

Ichigo tenía la intención de que todo eso cambiara. Pero primero tenía que saber algo. En cuanto se incorporó al tráfico, tomó aire y decidió ser lo más directo posible con ella.

— ¿Rukia, me tienes miedo?

_._

_._

_._

_Hola a todos, esta vez les traigo una adaptación de la historia fuego y pasión, que a su vez fue adaptada de la obra de lori Foster._

_Vale aclarar que esta historia no la escribí, no es de mi autoría, yo solo la estoy adaptando un poco a los personajes de bleach._

_Gracias a todos y disfruten la lectura._


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

_**.**_

_Los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para divertirme y divertirlos a ustedes un rato; vale aclarar que hago esto sin ánimo de lucro y que los personajes le pertenecen a tite kubo._

_._

_._

* * *

**Capitulo Tres**

Aquella había sido la mañana más lenta de su vida. Después de una noche de sueños eróticos con la señorita Rukia kuchiki, Ichigo estaba de lo más hosco.

¿Qué ocultaba ella?

Llevaba preocupándose desde el día anterior. A él no le gustaba preocuparse y normalmente no perdía el tiempo con eso. Pero eso había sido antes de conocer a Rukia.

Ya había considerado todas las cosas que podrían haberle pasado a una mujer, y todas lo ponían frenético. Alguien le había hecho daño; solo esperaba que el culpable aún siguiera por allí para poder al menos echarle el guante.

El hecho de querer vengarse por ella, de querer protegerla, le resultaba muy extraño. Tan extraño como esa maldita preocupación. Ni dormido ni despierto parecía poder dejar de pensar en ella; en su miedo y en su reserva.

Siete largos años. Increíble.

De madrugada, cuando empezaba a clarear, Ichigo se había despertado y había contemplado la posibilidad de que Rukia nunca se ablandase con respecto a él. ¿Qué hacer si continuaba rechazándolo, si continuaba con aquella vida solitaria?

No. No quería pensar así. De hecho ella ya sé había ablandado un poco. La noche anterior incluso parecía haberse divertido... Chasqueó la lengua en señal de fastidio. Rukia se había relajado lo suficiente como para charlar con él, o permitirle que le gastara bromas. Pero entonces esas dos mujeres habían llamado. ¡Qué mal momento!

El restaurante estaba casi vacío cuando llegó. Se asomó para ver si ella había llegado, pero como no la vio, decidió esperarla a la puerta. Aquel día hacía fresco pero también lucía el sol. Era un día glorioso, lleno de promesas, y él pensaba aprovecharlo.

Estaba allí ensimismado cuando una suave mano femenina le hizo cosquillas en la parte de atrás del cabello, se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Senna, una de las mujeres que lo habían llamado la noche anterior.

—Ichigo! Me dormí esperando a que me llamaras. ¿Qué estuviste, toda la noche por ahí?

—No, yo...

Ella lo besó en la boca con determinación, pero Ichigo la retiró.

—Senna —la reprendió—. Tranquilízate.

Pero Senna se inclinó sobre él, presionándole los pechos contra el suyo, y lo miró con expresión sensual.

—Ven esta noche —le susurró mientras le acariciaba la barbilla con un dedo.

—No puedo.

—No te arrepentirás —su sonrisa le prometió muchas cosas, todas ella fogosas.

Ichigo sonrió. Le encantaban las mujeres, su modo de coquetear y de provocar.

—Lo siento, nena, no puedo.

Senna hizo un mohín. Y los mohines de Senna eran de los que hacían que los hombres se hincaran de rodillas. Pero él se había inmunizado recientemente, gracias a Rukia.

— ¿Pero por qué no?

—Porque ayer... —empezó a explicar, pero alguien lo interrumpió.

—Disculpa.

Ichigo volvió la cabeza y se encontró con que Rukia estaba justo detrás de él. Iba vestida con un elegante traje de chaqueta gris y una capa a juego.

A pesar de que Senna no lo soltaba, Ichigo sonrió al verla.

—Rukia.

Sus grandes ojos violetas ardían de rabia.

Ichigo intentó quitarse de en medio a Senna pero ella se agarró como una lapa.

—Vaya —dijo Senna con sonrisa predadora—. Qué cosa más curiosa.

—En absoluto —dijo mientras miraba a la otra—. Todo para ti.

Para sorpresa de Ichigo, Rukia no se dio la vuelta y se marchó, sino que los rodeó y entró en el restaurante.

Segundos después Ichigo empezó a reírse. Rukia estaba celosa. Muy celosa. Era más de lo que había esperado. La noche antes, había sospechado; pero lo que acababa de ver no le dejó ninguna duda. Miró a Senna y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Está celosa —canturreó en tono emocionado, sonriendo como un tonto.

Senna lo miró con curiosidad.

—Yo... me daba la impresión de que no te gustaban las mujeres celosas.

—Rukia es especial —le dijo.

— ¿Lo es?

—Sí —dijo—. Eso era lo que estaba a punto de decirte —añadió en tono suave—. Me retiró oficialmente. Se terminaron las salidas.

Ella se quedó estupefacta.

—Lo dirás en broma, ¿no?

—Lo siento, pero no.

Ichigo llevaba toda la vida de flor en flor. Se había divertido y estaba bien seguro de que las mujeres que habían estado con él dirían lo mismo. Y no se arrepentía de nada. Pero Rukia le había afectado de un modo distinto. Ella era distinta.

Senna lo miró con el ceño fruncido. El se encogió de hombros como disculpándose.

—Estoy seguro de que comprendes por qué no deberías seguir llamando, y por qué no podemos estar aquí en la calle así.

—No, en realidad no lo entiendo —lo miró a la cara—. Esto no es nada normal en ti, Ichigo. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ichigo se apartó de ella un poco.

—Creo que tengo la oportunidad de que lo de Rukia funcione. No quiero estropearlo viendo a otras mujeres. Como acabas de comprobar, no le gusta que esté con otras.

— ¿Y eso te importa? ¿Lo que a ella le guste o le deje de gustar?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Ichigo decidió que esa noche haría unas cuantas llamadas de teléfono, para que las mujeres a las que aún veía supieran que no estaba disponible. Se dedicaría a Rukia por completo. Tenía que ser suficiente.

Tomada una decisión, asintió.

—Necesito entrar. Cuanto más esté sola, más me querrá hacer sufrir.

Senna se quedó algo recelosa de su repentino cambio de parecer.

—Bueno, de acuerdo. Pero si cambias de opinión...

—No lo haré.

—Buena suerte entonces —le dio un abrazo y se marchó.

Cuando entró en el restaurante Rukia lo miró con frialdad. Estaba sentada a una mesa redonda, y no parecía nada contenta.

Ichigo estuvo a punto de entrar silbando de lo contento que estaba, pero se contuvo por si acaso. Cuando llegó a la mesa, Rukia abrió su menú y se escondió detrás.

Ichigo se sentó. Era tan adorable, tan vulnerable, y tan preciosa...

—Espero que tengas apetito, porque yo estoy muerto de hambre.

Ella resopló.

—Sí —dijo, intentando calcular su humor—. En cuanto a esa mujer con la que estaba fuera...

—No es asunto mío —lo interrumpió en tono frío y brusco, y Ichigo se alegró de su reacción.

—Le dije que ya no estaba disponible.

Rukia cerró el menú y lo dejó en la mesa.

— ¿Cómo?

Ichigo deslizó el pie junto al de ella. Los manteles largos ocultaban sus piernas, dándole la oportunidad de coquetear jugando con los pies por debajo de la mesa. Le frotó el tobillo contra el suyo; Rukia pegó un respingo e Ichigo sonrió.

—Te dije que ahora solo estaba con una mujer.

Ella lo negó sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza.

—No seré yo.

—Sí, eres tú.

—Ichigo, no —el pulso del cuello se le aceleró, y Rukia plantó las manos sobre la mesa—. En cuanto terminemos el calendario, no habrá razón para seguir viéndote.

A Ichigo eso no le gustó en absoluto.

—Inaceptable.

En ese momento apareció el camarero, y Rukia no pudo responderle.

— ¿Qué les apetece beber?

—Yo quiero café. ¿Y tú, Rukia?

Ella apretó los dientes y miró con rabia al desafortunado camarero.

—Agua fría.

— ¿Solo agua fría? —le preguntó Ichigo.

Sin mirarlo, se lo repitió al camarero, enfatizando cada sílaba.

—Sí, señora. Ahora mismo se lo traigo.

Cuando se marchó el chico, Ichigo se echó a reír.

—Has aterrorizado a ese pobre chico.

—No es cierto.

—Míralo.

Rukia miró hacia la cocina y vio al joven camarero susurrándole algo a otro y gesticulando con las manos. Los dos hombres la miraron y, al ver que ella los miraba, dejaron de hablar inmediatamente y continuaron trabajando.

Rukia gimió.

—Es por culpa tuya.

— ¿Me culpas de tu mal genio? —Dijo, fingiendo que era una grave afrenta—. No, no, cariño. Eso no es justo.

—No soy tu cariño.

—Aún no. Pero estoy en ello.

—Antes de conocerte nunca me he comportado así.

—Lo he notado —respondió en tono amable—. Parece que nunca cambias de humor. Eres insulsa.

—Me controlo —dijo entre dientes—. Soy educada, considerada, respetuosa...

Ichigo se echó a reír. Era tan fácil irritarla, que apenas podía creer que en algún momento la hubiera considerado una mojigata.

— ¡Vale! Te entiendo. Entonces saco la bestia que llevas dentro, ¿eh?

—Desgraciadamente, sí —dijo mientras tamborileaba con las uñas sobre la mesa—. En realidad, he pensado en lo de anoche.

— ¿En mí?

—No albergues esperanzas, Ichigo. Pensé en mi horrible comportamiento, y en cómo voy a tener que esforzarme por mantener la estabilidad cuando estoy contigo.

Ichigo se quedó cortado. Rukia parecía tan seria, tan auto disciplinada.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras —y antes de que ella pudiera añadir alguna otra explicación fría, continuó hablando—. Anoche yo también pensé mucho en ti. En lo agradable que fue escuchar tu risa y ver tu lado pícaro.

—Tengo mis razones.

—Me gustaría que las compartieras conmigo.

—Dudo que importen mucho a un hombre como tú.

Aquel era un insulto que no podía ignorar.

—Un hombre como yo, ¿eh? ¿Por qué no me explicas qué es eso?

Rukia lo miraba con expresión pétrea.

—Me importa el calendario, los menos afortunados que se beneficiarán de las ventas. Me imaginé que siendo bombero, estarías especialmente sensibilizado con esas causas.

Ichigo estaba muy tenso, pero aun así decidió contestarle.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no? ¿Qué derecho tienes a juzgarme?

La incertidumbre asomó momentáneamente a sus facciones.

—No quisiste tener nada que ver con el calendario.

—Entiendo. ¿Y solo se puede ayudar a través de tu proyecto? ¿Es que el dinero y el tiempo no pueden ser donados directamente? ¿Es que no hay otros proyectos en marcha?

Rukia se puso pálida.

— ¿Haces todas esas cosas?

Ichigo había hablado demasiado. Dios sabía que no había querido molestarla, ni provocar en ella aquella expresión tan afligida.

Rukia se volvió y colocó un maletín de cuero sobre la mesa, del que sacó una carpeta.

—He traído las fotos que me pediste —dijo en tono de disculpa.

—Rukia.

—Puedes mirarlas y ver cuáles te gustan.

Él ignoró las brillantes fotografías en color.

—Tienes razón. Mi trabajo me hace ser más sensible a ciertas cosas, sobre todo hacia las víctimas del fuego.

—No tenemos por qué hablar de esto —dijo tras desviar la mirada.

—He visto la realidad de lo que sufre un quemado, cómo afecta a su vida.

—Ichigo por favor —miró a su alrededor, como buscando ayuda.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y la presionó, a pesar de su evidente disgusto. Tenía que saber lo que le había pasado.

— ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto, cariño? Explícamelo.

Ella explotó. Plantó las manos sobre la mesa y le dijo en voz baja pero llena de rabia:

— ¡No soy tu cariño! ¡Nunca seré tu maldito cariño!

Ichigo le acarició la parte interna de la muñeca hasta el codo.

—Imagino que tus celos son una buena señal. Al menos sé que no estás siendo sincera cuando dices que no te interesa.

Rukia agarró las fotos y las blandió delante de él.

—Como ves, las fotos están hechas en papel brillante y con fondos naturales...

—Yo entiendo que en cuanto me digas cuáles son tus problemas, podremos intentar superarlos entre los dos.

Ojalá pudiera conseguir ayudarla a hacerlo. Ichigo tenía ya unas cuantas sospechas, y eso lo hacía estar nervioso y preocupado.

—Estoy dispuesto a ser paciente —añadió con amabilidad—. Sé que me volveré loco, porque te deseo más que a nada en el mundo, pero supongo que merece la pena esperar por ti.

Kagome hizo trizas una de las fotos y al momento siguiente se quedó mirando lo que había hecho con los ojos muy abiertos, claramente horrorizada.

— ¿Tienes otras copias?

Ella asintió.

—Sí...

En ese momento se acercó el camarero con cautela.

—Esto... aquí tienen las bebidas, y si están listos para pedir...

Ichigo recogió las fotos. Rukia parecía un poco atontada y él le frotó la piel delicada de la muñeca para tranquilizarla.

Ella miró al camarero.

—Yo tomaré la sopa y una ensalada.

—Sí, señora —dijo el camarero mientras apuntaba rápidamente en su libreta.

—Yo una hamburguesa con todo, doble de patatas fritas y un batido de chocolate malteado —miró a Rukia—. ¿Estás segura de que solo quieres sopa y ensalada?

Rukia estaba demasiado aturdida para contestar, e Ichigo cerró los menús y le dijo en voz baja al camarero que eso sería todo.

Buscó sus pies y los encerró entre los suyos. Ella lo miró.

—Todo está bien, sabes.

—No —sacudió la cabeza—. No está bien.

— ¿Por qué?

Él le tomó la mano y, cosa rara, ella no la retiró. Incluso lo agarró con fuerza.

—Me estás confundiendo, Ichigo. No quiero sentirme así.

—Es bueno estar confusa. Quiere decir que tal vez todo esto te afecte al menos un poquito.

— ¿Todo esto? —dijo con expresión escéptica.

—Esta química sexual, esta atracción repentina, llámalo como quieras.

Rukia pareció volver un poco a la realidad.

— ¿Acaso tengo cara de tonta, Ichigo, o te parezco tan inocente? ¿O te has olvidado de que ya me has dicho lo que quieres y por qué?

—Eso era lo que quería al principio.

—Ah... ¿Y ahora tus motivos son más altruistas?

—No, ahora te conozco un poco mejor, te he olido y me he reído contigo.

Rukia se indignó visiblemente.

— ¿Que me has olido?

Ichigo le presionó levemente el punto de la muñeca donde el pulso latía alocadamente.

—El olor de tu piel me pone duro. Quiero desnudarte y olerte por todas partes. Quiero frotarme contra tu cuerpo hasta que nuestros olores se mezclen.

Rukia se quedó helada.

Ichigo se inclinó sobre la mesa y bajó la voz de tal modo que apenas se le oyó.

— ¿Sabes a qué hueles, Rukia?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y le miró la boca.

Maldita sea. Se fijó en su tez sonrosada, en sus grandes y expresivos ojos violetas; y Ichigo sintió ganas de besarla, en ese mismo momento, allí mismo.

Le dio la sensación de que ella le dejaría.

¿Qué le importaba si estaban en un sitio público y los otros clientes los miraban? A él no le importaba. Ya los habían visto discutir, de modo que pensarían que estaban haciendo las paces.

Además, él comía regularmente en Marcos con Ishida y Renji. Casi todos lo conocían allí, de modo que lo entenderían.

Ichigo se acercó a ella despacio mientras observaba cómo Rukia entreabría los labios, cómo tras los dientes la lengua se movía levemente, y...

—Eh, Ichigo —una fuerte palmada en la espalda es tuvo a punto de tirarlo del asiento.

Ichigo se estiró con expresión ceñuda. Ishida y Renji estaban allí, sonriéndole.

—Marchaos.

Rukia soltó una exclamación entrecortada.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, no se lo toman a mal.

—Pues claro que sí —dijo Renji, y sacó una silla de otra mesa para unirse a ellos—. Eh, señorita Kuchiki. ¿Cómo está?

—Bien —contestó con un hilo de voz—. ¿Cómo está, señor Abarai?

Ichigo miró a uno de sus dos mejores amigos.

— ¿Conoces a Rukia?

—Pues claro. Hemos hablado un par de veces.

Rukia se ruborizó ligeramente.

—Quería que el señor Abarai posara también para el calendario. Sé que es enfermero, pero como trabaja para el parque de bomberos... con su excelente forma física y siendo también apuesto, habría sido perfecto.

Renji se echó a reír.

— ¿No te encanta cómo dice todo eso sin mirar de un modo lascivo? Qué pena que no pudo ser. Ichigo sabía que lo decía con ironía, y lo que pensaba Renji de ese tipo de posados.

En ese momento Ishida se sentó a horcajadas en una de las sillas.

—Hola, me llamo Uryu Ishida. Soy un amigo de ellos.

—Hola —Kagome miró a Ishida con interés profesional—. Mmm. No lo había visto en el parque de bomberos. ¿Es bombero o enfermero? De todos modos, podríamos participar también en el calendario.

Ichigo volteó los ojos.

—Rukia, por favor, deja de decirle a todos mis amigos lo sexy y apuestos que te parecen. Es vergonzoso.

Renji se echó a reír.

—Tal vez para ti sí.

Rukia, colorada de vergüenza, le lanzó una cuchara. Ichigo la atrapó y sonrió antes de pasársela.

—Yo trabajo con la policía —interrumpió Ishida—. Soy policía secreto.

— ¡Policía secreto!

Ichigo extendió los brazos.

— ¿Venga, por qué no os quedáis con nosotros? —dijo en tono sarcástico, pero nadie le hizo caso.

—Gracias —le contestó Renji—. ¿Qué pasa con las fotos?

Rukia se aclaró la voz, pero no dejó de echarles tímidas miradas a sus amigos. Ichigo estaba acostumbrado a eso. Renji la piel un poco tostada, eso hacía que su belleza, resultara un tanto misteriosa, gustaba mucho a las mujeres. Sorprendentemente, Ishida se había mostrado indiferente a la mayoría de ellas, hasta que Orihime había aparecido en su vida. Entonces se había enamorado como un tonto.

—El teniente ha accedido por fin a posar para el calendario —le explicó a Renji—. Pero primero quería ver algunas de las fotos.

Ichigo miró las fotos detenidamente y después se las pasó a Renji.

—Son ridículas —gruñó Ichigo, que se sentía algo incómodo—. Los bomberos no trabajan sin camisa o sin casco. Eso es una estupidez. ¿Por qué ninguno lleva uniforme?

Rukia emitió un sonido de impaciencia.

—Queríamos que estuvieran sexys.

—Sí, bueno, pues a nadie le importa lo sexys que estén cuando están apagando un fuego.

—El calendario tiene como fin la diversión, Ichigo —comentó Renji, que al momento se volvió hacia Rukia y excusó el temperamento hosco de su amigo—. Como es teniente, se tiene que tomar la responsabilidad hacia su equipo muy en serio.

— ¿Sabes? —Lo interrumpió Ishida—. He visto a Ichigo poniéndose el traje especial con solo la ropa interior debajo —le explicó—. Ya sabes —le confió en tono más bajo—, nada de uniforme.

—Sí —continuó Renji—. Y cuando termina una salida, tiene la costumbre de quitarse la chaqueta y de pasearse por el parque todo sucio y con el pecho desnudo.

—Me quito la chaqueta cuando termino el trabajo porque cuando nos estamos cociendo debajo del traje el calor es infernal.

—Las mujeres siempre están cuchicheando sobre él. Ellas... ¡Ay! —Ishida se frotó el tobillo por debajo de la mesa—. Oye, me has hecho daño.

Ichigo pensó en volver a darle otra.

—Cállate de una vez, ¿quieres?

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Renji—. Ya conoce tu reputación. Cualquier mujer que haya pasado contigo diez minutos se entera de cómo es, y ella ha estado contigo más tiempo.

Casi en el mismo momento, tres mujeres que estaban sentadas en la mesa de al lado se echaron a reír, y cuando Ichigo levantó la vista vio que lo miraban. Una de ella lo saludó, meneando los dedos de manera coqueta.

Rukia retiró la silla y se puso de pie.

—Creo que tengo que ir al aseo.

Ichigo, Ishida y Renji se pusieron los tres de pie con caballerosidad, y Rukia se dio la vuelta muy derecha y echó a andar hacia los servicios.

Ishida y Renji miraron a Ichigo con curiosidad.

—Volverá —dijo Ichigo—. En cuanto se haya calmado.

Ishida silbó por lo bajo.

—Vaya. Parecía a punto de arrancarte la cabeza de cuajo.

—Nunca la había visto de mal humor. Cuando ha estado en el parque, se ha mostrado siempre tan tranquila.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso solo es una fachada —dijo Ichigo

— ¿En serio?

—Sí. En realidad es una mujer muy afectiva, y no le gusta que otras mujeres coqueteen conmigo.

— ¿Es eso lo que la ha puesto nerviosa? —Renji arqueó una ceja—. Porque creo que más bien ha sido la perorata que le has echado sobre el calendario. Después de todo, es su proyecto más querido, y tú, amigo mío, acabas de echárselo por tierra.

Ichigo se quedó helado. El estómago se le encogió. Para ser un hombre que se las daba de conocer a las mujeres, acababa de meter la pata.

— ¡Maldición!

Ishida soltó una risilla.

En cuanto Rukia volviera, intentaría arreglarlo. Le explicaría por qué estaba tan sensibilizado con el tema. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, ella quisiera confiarle sus propios sentimientos.

Vio que Renji le daba un codazo a Ishida y que ambos se sonreían divertidos.

— ¿Y qué estabais haciendo aquí, por cierto? —les preguntó Ichigo.

—Hemos venido a almorzar. Hace un mes que no nos juntábamos.

Ishida sacudió la cabeza.

—Me cuesta creer que soliéramos venir aquí regularmente, ¿eh? Al menos una vez por semana, ¿no?

—Éramos un poco ridículos, la verdad —comentó Renji.

Como Renji e Ishida apenas habían salido con mujeres, habían tenido mucho tiempo para juntarse en Marcos. Ishida era un hombre solitario que confiaba en muy pocas personas, y Renji tenía una hija de cuatro años que normalmente le ocupaba todo su tiempo. Hasta que habían conocido a las mujeres adecuadas, su reunión semanal en Marcos había sido lo más emocionante de la semana.

Ichigo se había juntado con sus amigos cada vez que le había sido posible. En ese momento, hubiera preferido que se largaran.

— ¿Qué hace Orihime?

Ishida volteó los ojos.

—Está entrevistando a unas prostitutas de la calle State.

Como Orihime Inoue Ishida escribía relatos policíacos, tenía que hacer ese tipo de cosas para sus historias.

—No pasa nada —le aseguró Renji al ver la cara que ponía—. Tatsuki se ha ido con ella, y además las mujeres son prostitutas reformadas que Ishida de tuvo hace unos meses. Son unas mujeres muy agradables, y tienen mucho que contar que a Orihime le interese.

Estaba convencido de que sus dos amigos habían tenido mucha suerte con sus mujeres. Ichigo los miró y sintió envidia. Él quería ser feliz, maldita sea, y quería a Rukia. Después de conocer a tatsuki y a Orihime, pensó que quería una mujer como ellas; una mujer alta de piernas largas, sincera y valiente.

En lugar de eso, se había fijado en una mujer menuda y remilgada, una mujer que tenía sus secretos y una falta notable de interés por el sexo.

¿Por qué diablos tardaba tanto?

—No quiere tener nada que ver conmigo —dijo de pronto sin saber por qué lo decía.

Ishida y Renji se miraron.

— ¿Quién?

— ¡Quién va a ser! ¡Rukia! —Dijo, y sus amigos lo miraron con incredulidad—. Es cierto. Tengo que presionarla todo el tiempo. Si no fuera por el proyecto, no querría estar ahora aquí conmigo.

— ¿No la atraes? —le preguntó Renji.

—No. Y no me gusta eso.

—A ningún hombre le gustaría.

En ese momento Rukia volvió corriendo a la mesa.

— ¡Acabo de recibir una llamada! —Blandió el teléfono hacia Ichigo—. Al fotógrafo le han cancelado un trabajo. Podemos hacer el posado hoy. Así tendrás tiempo de volver al parque a buscar tu uniforme.

— ¿Mi uniforme?

—Por supuesto. Para dar ambiente. Podemos quedar en el parque a las cinco y media, junto a la ruta ecológica. Así podremos prepararnos antes de que llegue el fotógrafo.

Parecía tener todo planeado y simplemente asumía que él le seguiría la corriente. Como si él no tuviera vida propia, como si fuera un juguete en sus manos.

Y en ese momento, lo era.

—Tengo en mente la imagen perfecta —dijo Rukia.

— ¿La imagen perfecta?

—Sé exactamente lo que quiero.

Ichigo cerró los ojos. Él también sabía lo que quería, y no era lo mismo que ella. Pero le gustaba demasiado verla sonreír como para no hacer lo que Rukia le pedía. Además, así podría pasar todo el día con ella.

Abrió los ojos, aceptando su destino, en absoluto decepcionado, y sonrió.

—De acuerdo. Lo haré.

—Gracias.

—Con una condición —añadió Ichigo.

_

* * *

_

_Vale aclarar que esta historia no la escribí, no es de mi autoría, yo solo la estoy adaptando un poco a los personajes de bleach_

_Mm gracias a __**Sakura-Jeka**__ por el review en definitiva el ichigo OoC esta que arde._

_**Hermis'lu**__ los complejos de Rukia son un dolor de cabeza para el pobre de ichigo pero pues los superaran juntos como siempre_

_**Vickyalliz **__esta vez era justo que por lo menos uno de los dos tuviera un poco mas de libertad además todo hay que decirlo y para mi ichigo seria el amante perfecto si dejara la timidez como en el fic, aunque aquí es mas bien un mujeriego, en fin gracias por le review._

_Imagínense como es la pose que ichigo deberá hacer para el dichoso calendario, solo con un hacha y su casco de bombero._

_Besossss._


	4. Chapter 4

Esta es una adaptación de la historia Fuego y Pasión, que a su vez fue adaptada de la obra de lori Foster por Srta. kagome taisho.

Los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para divertirme y divertirlos a ustedes un rato; vale aclarar que hago esto sin ánimo de lucro y que los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Rukia se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventana con fastidio. ¿Qué clase de «condición» estúpida era aquella?

—No sé por qué no hemos podido traer los dos coches.

—Porque si voy a hacer esto —le explicó, ignorando su mal humor—, al menos quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo.

Rukia decidió que no se lo explicaría otra vez. Tarde o temprano se daría por vencido.

—Me gustan tus amigos —dijo para cambiar de tema.

— ¿Ishida y Renji?

—Sí —se volvió hacia él— Háblame de sus esposas.

—Ishida es el único que está casado. Renji tiene mucho trabajo con su hija y la familia de Tatsuki, que están todos locos —la miró y sonrió—. Si conocieras a su familia, lo entenderías.

— ¿No se lleva bien con ellos?

—Claro que sí. Todos quieren a Renji. Aunque al principio se mostró muy cerrado con Tatsuki. En realidad, ella tuvo que ponerle en su sitio un par de veces.

—Claro.

—De verdad. Tatsuki es mucha mujer —dijo con una sonrisa—. Mide casi un metro ochenta y tiene las piernas más largas e increíbles que he visto. Es fuerte, directa y sincera.

—Pareces admirarla mucho.

— ¿A Tatsuki? Sí, claro. Es estupenda. Supongo que si Renji no hubiera ligado con ella, yo le habría pedido salir.

Rukia se puso tensa. ¡Ni siquiera se molestaba en negarlo!

— ¿Sabe Renji lo que sientes?

—Lo que sentía; y desde luego que lo sabía. Se lo recordaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad para hacerlo rabiar —le sonrió—. Un poco de competencia no le viene mal a un hombre. Además, Tatsuki no se acercó a mí nunca con interés, aparte de para hacerme preguntas sobre Renji.

—¿Y el señor Ishida? Dijiste que está casado.

—Con Orihime Inoue. Es una novelista famosa. ¿Has oído hablar de ella?

—No.

—Escribe novelas de misterio. Un verdadero amor con una imaginación ilimitada, que su pongo que le viene de maravilla cuando tiene que escribir esas historias.

Rukia apretó los dientes.

—Parece que también te gusta bastante.

—Sí —le dijo en tono tan suave que ella tuvo ganas de pegarle—. Durante un tiempo pensé que estaba enamorado de ella. Pero ella había puesto los ojos en Ishida y ahí quedó todo.

— ¿Tienes por costumbre seducir a las novias de tus amigos?

—No —dijo sin más.

Rukia se quedó unos minutos en silencio hasta que se dio cuenta de que le estaba demostrando lo que sentía. ¿Dios mío, por qué sentía envidia? Hacía tiempo que había aprendido que jamás podría pasar de una relación superficial con un hombre.

Ichigo tomó la entrada del parque y aminoró la velocidad. Mientras avanzaba hacia las sendas ecológicas, le tomó la mano a Rukia.

—Solía pensar que quería una mujer como las de ellos. Pero está demostrado que nunca conoceremos bien nuestras mentes.

Rukia sintió un revoloteo en el corazón y se dijo que era una tonta.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ichigo detuvo el coche en un aparcamiento de grava.

—Últimamente solo hay una mujer que ocupe mis pensamientos. Y no se parece en nada ni a Tatsuki ni a Orihime.

Rukia comparó. Parecían dos mujeres estupendas, que disfrutaban de la sexualidad y se entregaban sin reservas.

Pero su corazón estaba agobiado por el peso de la culpabilidad.

—Intentemos prepararnos antes de que llegue Grimmjow.

— ¿Grimmjow es el fotógrafo?

—Sí.

Ichigo la había recogido en su casa y habían ido juntos al parque de bomberos. Ella había insistido en que Ichigo se llevara el hacha, y él había hecho lo que ella le había pedido.

—No se te olvide sacar el hacha —le recordó al ver que la dejaba en la parte de atrás del coche; Ichigo protestó entre dientes y Rukia sonrió—. Dame los pantalones; yo los llevo. Puedes dejar la cazadora y el casco de momento.

No tenía intención de cubrir su apuesto rostro ni aquel cuerpo hermoso más de lo necesario.

Rukia levantó la vista a un maravilloso cielo azul mientras rezaba para que Grimmjow llegara puntual, porque seguramente el sol se escondería muy pronto.

Encontró un lugar donde no había hierba y se agachó con cuidado. Ichigo llegó junto a ella cuando Rukia terminaba de ensuciar las rodillas, la parte delantera y la trasera de los pantalones, limpios momentos antes.

—Estaban demasiado limpios. Queremos que parezca como si hubieras estado trabajando.

—Los bomberos no se revuelven en guarrería.

Ella ahogó una sonrisa; Ichigo podía ser tan susceptible a veces.

—Créeme, sé exactamente lo que hacen los bomberos.

Una expresión reflexiva asomó a sus ojos violetas.

—Has tenido experiencia directa, ¿verdad?

En lugar de mirarlo o contestar a su pregunta, Rukia se levantó y sacudió los pantalones.

—Toma, póntelos.

Ichigo miró a su alrededor. En esa época del año, no había mucha gente en el parque, y menos por aquella parte.

— ¿Encima de los vaqueros, o no? —preguntó en tono sugerente.

Rukia había decidido cómo quería las fotos.

—No.

— ¿Quieres que me quite los vaqueros aquí mismo?

—No hay nadie. Pero si te da vergüenza, puedes esconderte detrás de ese árbol grande. Como sea, date prisa. Quiero que estés listo antes de que llegue Grimmjow.

Rukia quería hacer todo ese día, pues no tenía intención de volver a quedar con Ichigo. La tentaba, y sabía por experiencia que eso no tenía sentido.

Ichigo no se fue detrás del árbol. La miró a los ojos mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se desabrochaba el cinturón.

Rukia se ruborizó, pero también se dijo que ya lo había visto semidesnudo en los vestuarios. Aquella imagen la había acechado de noche.

Se bajó los vaqueros hasta los tobillos. Afortunadamente, la camisa le llegaba hasta casi medio muslo.

En ese momento, un coche se detuvo en el aparcamiento. Ambos se volvieron pero, para desgracia de Rukia, no era Grimmjow.

Ishida y Renji salieron del coche. Ambos los miraron con hilaridad al ver a Ichigo con los pantalones bajados. Se reían mientras ayudaban a dos mujeres a salir del coche. Rukia vio que una de ellas, una mujer esbelta y castaña, salió y se quedó junto a Ishida. Miró a Ichigo y emitió un silbido de admiración, destrozando aquella imagen tan femenina.

Del asiento junto al conductor salió una mujer que parecía un gigante. Llevaba un chándal gris y tenía el pelo corto. Levantó los brazos, aplaudió y gritó:

—Eh, que nuestra presencia no te impida continuar, Ichigo.

Ichigo se echó a reír.

—No pienso quitarme nada más, obsesa.

Rukia sintió que pasaba a un segundo plano. Entre aquellas cinco personas una notable camaradería existía, una amistad palpable que la excluía a ella. Se cruzó de brazos e intentó no sentir resentimiento.

Aquellas personas merecían ser felices. A diferencia de ella, ellos no habían cometido ninguna falta terrible.

Aún con los pantalones bajados, Ichigo estuvo a punto de derribarla cuando le echó el brazo por los hombros y gritó:

—Tatsuki, Orihime, quiero que conozcáis a Rukia Kuchiki. Ella es la que está haciendo este calendario con fines benéficos, y yo soy su última víctima.

Rukia se esforzó en sonreír y conoció a las dos mujeres que a punto habían estado de robarle el corazón a Ichigo. Orihime se adelantó y le dio un abrazo.

—Hola, soy Orihime, la esposa de Ishida y amiga de Ichigo. Siento la intrusión, pero Tatsuki y yo hemos terminado lo que teníamos que hacer y teníamos el resto del día libre, y Renji e Ishida insistieron en venir a meter la nariz; así que hemos tenido que seguirlos —dijo sin respirar.

—No, quiero decir, no me importa mientras a Ichigo le parezca bien.

Renji abrazó a su enorme esposa.

—Da lo mismo si le importa o no; total, no le hacemos caso.

Tatsuki le estrechó la mano mientras esbozaba una sonrisa preciosa.

—Soy Tatsuki, la futura esposa de Renji si podemos arreglar el asunto alguna vez.

— ¿Dónde está Momo? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Con mi madre —contestó Tatsuki—. Están haciendo un teñido de nudos a unas camisetas. Pronto la convertirá en una auténtica hippie.

Renji se echó a reír y se dirigió a Rukia.

—Momo es mi hija. Tiene cuatro años pero parece que tiene cuarenta. Se ganó a Tatsuki y a toda su familia en cinco minutos más o menos.

Rukia se sintió ridícula, allí de pie mientras todos la miraban.

—Le estaba indicando a Ichigo cómo haríamos la sesión fotográfica —se volvió con los pantalones manchados de tierra en la mano—. Toma, puedes ponértelos —añadió, pensando que Ichigo no tenía vergüenza alguna.

Ishida sonrió.

—Hace un poco de fresco hoy para estar en calzoncillos.

Mientras Ichigo se ponía los pantalones, Rukia fue a buscar las botas. Como odiaba los silencios incómodos, decidió explicarse.

—Las suyas son las últimas fotos que necesitamos, y las vamos a usar para la portada y para otra promoción. Quiero una foto de él sin camisa, con el hacha en la mano, tal vez sonriendo un poco.

—Ichigo tiene una sonrisa muy bonita —observó Tatsuki.

Ichigo le tiró un beso, y gruñó cuando Rukia le pasó las botas bruscamente. Entonces la miró y se echó a reír, el muy asqueroso.

Rukia se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que había hecho y miró a las mujeres, que la observaban con expectación, curiosidad y consideración.

Gracias a Dios, Grimmjow llegó en ese momento.

Rukia se apresuró hacia él para ayudarlo con el equipo, mientras Ichigo se ponía las botas de puntera metálica.

—Me alegra tanto que estés aquí, Grimmjow. No es tarde, pero tenía miedo de que nos quedáramos sin luz. E Ichigo está inquieto. No sé cuánto tiempo más aguantará. Con estos temas no se muestra demasiado agradable; no es como los demás bomberos con los que hemos trabajado.

Rukia se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando demasiado y cerró la boca.

Grimmjow la miró largamente.

—No te preocupes. Tomo muchas fotos en exteriores con menos luz que esta.

Cargado con el equipo, Grimmjow se volvió y estudió al grupo. Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quién es entonces el modelo hoy?

Todos señalaron a Ichigo. Grimmjow resopló mientras cruzaba hacia el césped.

—Quítese la camisa, entonces —metió la mano en una bolsa y sacó una lata pequeña—. Para la foto, la señorita Kuchiki quiere que parezca como si acabara de hacer un trabajo. Muy en plan macho, ya sabe.

Ichigo apretó los dientes, pero se quitó la camisa y se la lanzó a Ishida, que la atrapó al vuelo.

Ichigo tenía ya la piel de gallina pues hacía fresco, pero Rukia sabía que solo tardarían unos minutos en hacer las fotos. Ichigo era un hombre grande y musculoso. No le pasaría nada.

—Tengo algo para tiznarlo un poco —dijo Grimmjow—. Le pondremos un poco en el pecho y en los brazos, en el cuello y tal vez en el estómago, para hacer juego con los pantalones. Después le pondré un poco de aceite de bebé para simular sudor y, _voila, _un hombre trabajador.

Grimmjow dejó el equipamiento en una mesa de merendero que había allí cerca y abrió el tarro.

—Ni hablar —dijo Ichigo al ver que iba hacia él.

Grimmjow vaciló. Miró a Rukia y arqueó una ceja.

Rukia miró a Ichigo, que parecía listo para la pelea. Entonces fue hacia él con rabia contenida.

—Ichigo! —le susurró con fuerza— Estuviste de acuerdo.

—Nunca dije que dejaría que un tipo me untara nada por el cuerpo.

—Solo será un poco —le explicó Grimmjow, ajeno a la tensión que se mascaba—. No me llevará mucho tiempo.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza.

—Que no.

—Necesito que parezca que has estado trabajando —insistió Rukia.

Miró a Grimmjow mientras le contestaba a ella.

—Ningún hombre me ha untado nada jamás, y no pienso dejar que nadie lo haga ahora.

Ishida y Renji resoplaron; Tatsuki y Orihime se echaron a reír.

Rukia quería gritarles a todos; su hilaridad no contribuía en absoluto a suavizar la situación. Además, a pesar de lo que había dicho Grimmjow, que ría aprovechar la luz restante. En ese momento se estaba imaginando a Ichigo con el reflejo anaranjado del atardecer de fondo.

Quería que todos vieran a Ichigo como ella lo veía. Estaba metida hasta el cuello, y lo sabía.

—Bien —dijo, negándose a seguir pensando en la admiración que sentía por Ichigo—. Puedes ponértelo tú mismo.

Él sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

—Ni hablar. No quiero pringarme con eso.

—Oh, por amor de Dios, lo haré yo —gritó Tatsuki.

Rukia se volvió hacia ella en el mismo momento en que Renji la agarraba de los pantalones y tiraba de ella.

Como no veía otra solución, Rukia le quitó el tarro a Grimmjow y metió las manos en la pringue. No pensaba permitir que una de las mujeres tocara el cuerpo desnudo de Ichigo; y menos delante de ella.

—Estate quieto —dijo mientras observaba la expresión triunfal de Ichigo.

—No pienso mover un músculo —le prometió Ichigo, que seguidamente extendió los brazos, deseoso de que ella lo tocara.

Rukia aspiró hondo y empezó a extender la pringue negra por los pectorales de Ichigo. A pesar de que estaban a finales de octubre y de que hacía fresco ese día, Ichigo tenía la piel caliente. Era un hombre tan fuerte, y tan sexy...

Dios, no había aprendido nada. Todo por lo que había luchado durante los pasados siete años había sido anulado por Ichigo Kurosaki. ¿Qué se su ponía que debía hacer?

Ichigo observó a Rukia sabiendo que acabaría excitándose, pero en absoluto preocupado por ello. Estaba adorable. Con fiera determinación, Rukia observaba los movimientos de su mano mientras le extendía aquella cosa por distintas partes del abdomen. No hacía falta mucha imaginación para visualizarla haciendo el amor con la misma intensidad.

Se estremeció.

— ¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó en tono ronco.

Él le contestó del mismo modo, tan afectado como ella.

—Me estás tocando, cariño. Cada vez estoy más caliente.

—Ponle un poco en el abdomen, sobre esos músculos tan masculinos. Destácalos un poco –dijo Grimmjow.

Rukia miró el estómago de Ichigo y vaciló.

—Vamos —la animó Ichigo, a pesar del atento público.

Renji e Ishida le tomarían el pelo durante mucho tiempo, lo sabía, pero podría soportarlo.

Rukia tragó saliva y volvió a meter en la lata una mano delicada. Esperando que Rukia no se diera cuenta, Ichigo le puso la mano en el hombro, como si quisiera sostenerla. Sus frentes casi se rozaban mientras los dos observaban con fascinación el progreso de sus dedos acariciándolo.

Grimmjow emitió un sonido de impaciencia.

—Eh, venga, vosotros dos. Si no vamos a sacar las fotos, entonces alquilaos una habitación.

Ishida y Renji se echaron a reír como locos, hasta que sus respectivas esposas los acallaron.

Rukia se apartó, avergonzada y horrorizada, y sin pensar se limpió las manos en la falda. A Ichigo se le ocurrió zarandear a Grimmjow, pero entonces Rukia no conseguiría sus fotos.

La agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella.

—Ignóralos —le susurró.

—Yo... ya he terminado, de todos modos —se soltó de él e inmediatamente se pasó la mano por los cabellos, asegurándose de que el moño seguía perfecto.

Ichigo sabía que Rukia hacía eso para intentar calmarse un poco, y se le encogió el corazón al verla tan perdida, tan sola.

Grimmjow se adelantó con un bote de bruma y empezó a aplicársela por todas partes.

—Eh, eso está frío.

Grimmjow no le hizo caso.

—Ya casi está —dijo—. Cierra los ojos —y sin perder un segundo le aplicó aceite en la cara con el vaporizador— Ya estás. Sucio y sudoroso. Como debe ser un hombre de verdad.

Rukia protestó.

—No se trata de ser un hombre de verdad. Solo quiero que parezca que ha estado trabajando duro. Quiero capturar... —hizo una pausa— el dramatismo de luchar contra el fuego.

—Terminemos cuanto antes —dijo Ichigo.

Rukia corrió a darle el hacha.

—Colócate esto en el hombro y apóyate contra el árbol.

— ¿Que me lo coloque en el hombro? ¿Como Paul Bunyon? —se burló.

—No, como Ichigo Kurosaki, un bombero extraordinario.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza, pero por dentro estaba encantado con su descripción. Se acercó al árbol, se echó el hacha al hombro y arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Así vale?

—No —corrió hasta él—. Necesito una sonrisa sensual.

Todos los demás estaban a una distancia respetable: Grimmjow ajustando la lente, los amigos de Ichigo un poco más allá, junto al coche. Ichigo le tocó la barbilla con delicadeza.

—En este momento no tengo nada que me haga sonreír.

—Tonterías. Probablemente estarás pensando en cosas...

—Estoy pensando solo en ti —la interrumpió él.

Ella resopló.

— ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan difícil?

—Sí, porque tú eres difícil —dijo—. ¿Sabes lo que me haría sonreír?

—Tengo miedo de preguntártelo.

Ichigo la sorprendió inclinándose y besándola en la frente.

—Nunca tengas miedo conmigo, ¿vale?

—No quería decir... De acuerdo, ¿el qué? ¿Qué hace falta para hacerte sonreír?

—Prométeme un beso.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Acabas de darme un beso.

—No. Un beso de verdad. En los labios. Con lengua y todo...

Ella fue a darse la vuelta. Ichigo esperó. Ella se cruzó de brazos, pero al momento los puso en jarras; al segundo siguiente se estaba frotando las sienes. ¡Una reacción tan elocuente por algo tan simple!

Finalmente se volvió hacia él y le preguntó en voz baja:

— ¿Qué es lo que esperas conseguir? Te he dicho que no quiero tener una relación.

—Ni siquiera para un adolescente —le explicó con suavidad— un beso significa una relación.

—Pero si te beso una vez... —su voz se fue apagando.

—¿Qué? —maldita sea, quería besarla; deseó con toda su alma que estuvieran solos—. ¿A lo mejor querrías volver a hacerlo?

Rukia lo miró y respondió en tono bajo.

—Sí.

Ichigo sintió que le cedían las rodillas.

—Ah, cariño...

—Estoy listo cuando lo estéis vosotros —gritó Grimmjow.

Ichigo le tocó el pendiente de oro.

—Rukia, dame algo sexy en qué pensar una razón para sonreír.

Ella cerró los ojos y tragó saliva.

—De acuerdo.

La sonrisa sexy le salió sola. Rukia se apartó, lo miró sorprendida y se volvió hacia Grimmjow.

— ¡Eh, Grimmjow, hazle una foto ahora!

Ichigo y Rukia continuaron mirándose, y la imaginación de Ichigo empezó a trabajar a toda marcha. Mientras, Rukia retrocedía y la cámara de Grimmjow no dejaba de disparar con entusiasmo.

Rukia se ruborizó, sus ojos violetas se oscurecieron, sus labios se separaron. Ichigo lo asimiló todo, la excitación de Rukia, y tuvo ganas de gemir en voz alta. Sabía que él también estaba sofocado, y le pareció muy erótica aquella transmisión de pensamientos.

Rukia continuó retrocediendo hasta que se topó con el tronco de un árbol. Allí se detuvo e Ichigo imaginó que la tomaba allí mismo en el bosque, con la brisa fresca acariciando sus cuerpos, agarrándole el trasero para que no se rozara contra la corteza áspera, levantándola, embistiéndola...

Pero para Rukia, con sus trajes remilgados y su apariencia atildada, un revolcón en el bosque no sería de su gusto. Debería tener paciencia con ella, aunque no fuera una de sus virtudes.

—Listo —gritó Grimmjow—. Creo que he conseguido algunas muy buenas. No sé lo que le ha dicho, señorita Kuchiki, pero...

— ¡Nada! ¡No le he dicho nada!

—Entonces Ichigo es un actor estupendo —Grimmjow, al que no le gustaba demasiado charlar, agitó la mano y se encaminó hacia su vehículo.

— ¿Cuándo estarán listas las fotos? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Las voy a sacar en el ordenador esta misma noche. Rukia podrá verlas mañana a primera hora. En cuanto elija las que le interesen las prepararé en un día.

Rukia, que no había dicho todavía ni una palabra, se apartó del árbol y fue hacia Grimmjow. Ichigo se acercó a sus amigos.

—Marchaos, ¿vale?

Ishida sonrió.

— ¿Tienes planes?

Orihime le dio un codazo a su marido.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿No has visto cómo se miraban?

—Mirad, no sé lo que está pasando, pero desde luego voy a averiguarlo. Y no puedo hacerlo con cuatro curiosos observando cada uno de nuestros movimientos.

Renji ladeó la cabeza y miró a Ishida.

— ¿Se refiere a nosotros?

—Creo que sí —contestó Ishida.

Orihime se puso de puntillas para darle a Ichigo un beso en la mejilla.

—No te preocupes. Ahora mismo nos llevamos de aquí a estos pesados.

—Cuidado —le dijo Renji a su esposa cuando fue a besar a Ichigo—. Te vas a untar de grasa.

Rukia se acercó en ese momento con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Por qué te está besando todo el mundo? ¿Qué pasa aquí?

—Solo nos estamos despidiendo —le dijo Ishida, y él y Orihime se volvieron hacia el coche.

—Espero que haya conseguido unas buenas fotos, señorita Kuchiki. Gracias por dejarnos mirar.

Y él y Tatsuki también se metieron en el coche. Cuando todos se hubieron marchado, Ichigo la miró.

—Por fin solos —suspiró con alivio.

Ella pestañeó varias veces. Su nerviosismo era tan aparente que Ichigo sintió deseos de levantarla en brazos y mecerla. Pero en lugar de eso le agarró la cara con las dos manos.

El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que Ichigo se sorprendió. Rukia respiró hondo; cuando se agarró a la cinturilla del pantalón de Ichigo le temblaron las manos.

Ichigo se inclinó muy despacio. Cuando sus labios rozaron los de Rukia, perdió totalmente el control.

* * *

¡Chicas! no me odien por favor, sé que demore muchísimo en actualizar, pero la Universidad y demás situaciones me lo impedían.

¿Qué les parece la actitud de Ichigo-kun?

REcuerden que un review al año no hace daño =)


	5. Chapter 5

Esta es una adaptación de la historia Fuego y Pasión, que a su vez fue adaptada de la obra de lori Foster por Srta. kagome taisho.

Los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para divertirme y divertirlos a ustedes un rato; vale aclarar que hago esto sin ánimo de lucro y que los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Capitulo Cinco**

Rukia deslizó las manos por los hombros aceitados de Ichigo hasta llegar al cuello, donde se agarró con fuerza. Ichigo se olvidó de su bonito traje gris con capa a juego, de su peinado de peluquería y también de sus reservas.

Todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en besar a Rukia, en su sabor, en su aroma increíble, en lo bien que se sentía abrazando su cuerpo menudo.

Le hundió los dedos en el pelo, ajeno a las horquillas que se iban resbalando, para que ella no dejara de besarlo. Tenía la boca caliente y dulce, y su lengua le rozaba la suya con timidez.

Sus pechos, discretamente cubiertos por la blusa, la americana y la capa, se frotaban contra su pecho. Ichigo pegó la cadera a la suya, la puso de puntillas y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

Era una mujer tan menuda y femenina; toda ella suavidad y dulzura. Una mujer que lo dejaba sin aliento, que lo urgía a protegerla, que lo invitaba a devorarla.

—Cariño, me estás volviendo loco.

Ella le miró los labios con sus preciosos ojos violetas, cargados de deseo.

—Sí...

Ichigo gimió y volvió a besarla. No sabía el tiempo que llevaba ella sin hacerlo, pero él sentía como si llevara años sin hacer el amor, y estaba ya a punto de estallar. Incluso a través de los pantalones del uniforme era consciente de la pelvis de Rukia presionándole la erección, en señal de clara invitación.

Cuando Ichigo le retiró la capa y la dejó caer a sus pies, Rukia no pareció darse cuenta.

Le deslizó la mano por la espalda, sobre la curva de la cadera, y continuó por las nalgas. Ichigo gimió al sentir el trasero firme y redondeado de Rukia.

No se había dado cuenta. En realidad esas americanas largas no le habían dejado verlo antes. Claro que no le importaba. Lo que menos le apetecía era que ningún tío le mirara el trasero. O alguna otra parte de su cuerpo.

Continuó deslizando la mano hacia abajo hasta que encontró el dobladillo de la falda. Entonces empezó a acariciarle los muslos. Cuando tocó el encaje de una liga, Ichigo estuvo a punto de caer redondo.

—Pícara... —le murmuró sin dejar de besarle los labios, mientras sus dedos descubrían la piel satinada y desnuda un poco más arriba—. Has venido aquí con un par de medias muy sexys y ni siquiera me lo ibas a decir.

Rukia se quedó helada, y al momento se apartó de él tan repentinamente que pisó la capa y cayó hacia atrás. Ichigo intentó agarrarla, pero no le dio tiempo. Rukia estaba en el suelo, muy pálida, y lo miraba horrorizada.

Tenía una mano apoyada en el suelo; con la otra tiraba frenéticamente de la falda. Con las rodillas juntas y los pies separados, Ichigo decidió que tenía un aspecto adorable.

Se arrodilló delante de ella, intentando aparentar calma, a pesar de la tensión que sentía.

—¿Qué te pasa, cielo?

Ella retrocedió sin levantarse, y al hacerlo se le subió un poco más la falda, dejando al descubierto un trozo de muslo sedoso. Maldita sea, qué piernas más bonitas tenía. Antes de que pudiera escapársele del todo, Ichigo la agarró del tobillo izquierdo.

—Espera. Solo quiero saber qué pasa.

Rukia empezó a alisarse la americana del traje con preocupación.

—Mi traje. Está todo estropeado.

—Te compraré otro. Yo lo he estropeado.

—No, no has sido tú —dijo Rukia con una mueca de asco—. He sido yo, y mi comportamiento.

—Nos hemos besado Rukia. No es algo malo; no es como si hubieras matado a alguien.

Abrió mucho los ojos y soltó una exclamación entrecortada.

—Por favor, Ichigo, déjame ir —dijo volviendo la cabeza hacia el bosque.

—No, maldita sea. Al menos hasta que me hayas explicado lo que pasa.

—¡Estarás helado!

—De eso nada —afirmó Ichigo, y Rukia lo miró con incredulidad—. Después de cómo me has besando, debes saber que estoy ardiendo.

Rukia recuperó la compostura con gran es fuerzo, y Ichigo observó con pesar cómo volvía la fría fachada.

—Te dije que no era esto lo que yo quería. Pero, como tú dijiste, ya tienes tu beso. Así que hemos terminado.

—Rukia, vamos, mírame, cariño —le dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre ella—. No voy a obligarte a hacer nada; quiero que lo sepas.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Lo sé.

Ichigo supuso que al menos eso era algo.

—Rukia, por favor, quiero preguntarte algunas cosas —la agarró de la barbilla y la obligó a volver la cara—. Quiero que sepas que, me digas lo que me digas, eso no va a hacer que mis sentimientos hacia ti cambien.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes? —le dijo.

—Me has noqueado —dijo Ichigo, incapaz de ocultar una sonrisa—. Estoy alucinado, asombrado y. me atraes tanto físicamente que voy a tener que aprender a vivir con una erección perpetua.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Por mí?

Ichigo se echó a reír con ganas y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

—Sí, por ti. Y no es fácil, aquí encima de ti, con ese olor...

Ella resopló.

—Ya estás con lo del olor.

Ichigo le frotó la mejilla con la nariz.

—Me encanta cómo hueles.

Rukia se estremeció y volvió la cabeza de nuevo.

—Rukia —la reprendió—. No te escondas de mí.

Ella asintió y lo miró a los ojos.

—Gracias.

—De nada —respondió Ichigo, sin saber de momento por qué le daba las gracias—. ¿Sufriste que maduras?

Ella se puso tensa.

—No —explotó, y empezó a forcejear—. No —insistió con vehemencia.

—Rukia, te juro que no me importa —Ichigo la agarró de las muñecas y se las inmovilizó a ambos lados de la cabeza; Ichigo era tan grande que no habría manera de soltarse—. No importa, cariño. Si tienes cicatrices...

—¡No! —sacudió la cabeza, golpeándolo en la barbilla al hacerlo—. Yo nunca me quemé. No lo entiendes... —sollozó las últimas palabras.

—Entonces, explícamelo. Ayúdame a entenderlo.

Ella dejó de forcejear y se pegó a él, y Ichigo se quedó tan sorprendido que le soltó los brazos. In mediatamente ella le echó los brazos al cuello y se echó a llorar. Lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que sus lágrimas le mojaron el hombro.

—¿Rukia? —susurró.

—Yo no me quemé —dijo con pesar, temblando de pies a cabeza—. Ni siquiera estaba en el incendio.

El incendio. Descubrir que no se había equivocado, que había habido un incendio, no le proporcionó ninguna satisfacción. En lugar de eso, se le puso la piel de gallina y se le encogió el estómago al pensar en lo que podría haber sufrido ella. Sabía perfectamente el daño que podía causar un incendio, tanto física como emocionalmente.

Al menos Rukia decía que no había estado en el incendio; aunque de haber tenido cicatrices, no le habría importado. ¿Pero qué habría ocurrido?

Ichigo sabía que debía ir despacio. Acurrucó a Rukia contra su pecho y se sentó. Entonces la colocó sobre sus rodillas.

¿Alguna persona amada había sufrido quema duras? Tenía cientos de preguntas en la mente, pero no quería presionarla. Estaba ya muy tensa, y sabía cómo se sentiría en cuanto recuperara el control. Lo culparía, y él tendría que empezar desde cero.

Ichigo frotó la cara contra su mejilla, pidiendo que lo perdonara; porque, a pesar de lo que acababa de decirse a sí mismo, necesitaba saberlo todo.

Con el fin de calmarla empezó a acariciarle la espalda y continuó besándola. La besó en la sien, en la oreja, en la cabeza. El sitio le daba igual, lo importante era besarla.

Transcurrieron los minutos y ninguno de ellos rompió el silencio. El sol se ocultó tras las copas de los árboles, dejando el parque oscuro y frío. La brisa que soplaba entre la hierba y los arbustos le hizo sentir frío en el cuerpo.

Rukia le frotó el pecho con suavidad y mur muró en tono adormilado:

—Estás todo resbaladizo.

Ichigo sonrió. Aquello no era lo que hubiera esperado oír después del prolongado silencio y de su demostración emocional.

Rukia levantó la cabeza e Ichigo estudió su delicado perfil, sus mejillas brillantes de las lágrimas. Y le pareció lo más natural del mundo inclinarse y besarla.

Ella le devolvió el beso, dejando que sus labios se acariciaran despacio, con deseo y delicadeza.

—Lo siento —susurró, sin importarle ya su traje ni su apariencia—. Normalmente no me comporto como una loca.

—No estás loca —la corrigió Ichigo—. Solo disgustada. Nos pasa a todos de vez en cuando. No tienes por qué disculparte.

Rukia asintió y entonces fue a levantarse. Él no la soltó.

—¿Eh, adonde crees que vas?

—Solo voy a por tu camisa. No quiero que te en fríes, está empezando a bajar la temperatura.

Cierto. Ichigo estaba ya tiritando. Abrazado a Rukia, se sentía más a gusto de lo que se había sentido desde hacía semanas. Pero decidió no presionarla más y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Rukia se acercó despacio a la mesa del merendero y le llevó los vaqueros, la camiseta y la sudadera.

Ichigo se levantó también y se limpió el trasero del pantalón. Ojala pudiera leerle el pensamiento. Con la mayoría de las mujeres su confianza era muy grande, pero Rukia era un enigma y nunca sabía con seguridad qué pensar de ella.

Vio que se llevaba la camiseta a la nariz y que la olía durante unos segundos, antes de darse la vuelta y regresar a donde estaba él.

Ichigo se puso la camiseta, que se le pegó al cuerpo gracias al aceite y a la pringue negra. En su trabajo había estado cubierto de hollín muchas ve ces; un poco de aceite no era para tanto.

Se puso la sudadera mientras Rukia lo observaba con expresión remota, imposible de adivinar.

—Si no te importa —le dijo Ichigo—. Me voy a cambiar también los pantalones. Estos no son cómo dos para conducir.

—De acuerdo.

Rukia le dio la espalda y recogió su capa del suelo, que sacudió inmediatamente.

Ichigo notó que tenía una carrera en la media, los zapatos de tacón alto estaban sucios y el traje manchado de negro.

Se sintió mal, pero ella no le había dejado otra opción. Tenía que presionarla o renunciar a ella; y esa no era una opción real para él.

Mientras se vestía, Ichigo observó a Rukia intentando arreglarse el pelo. Empezó a quitarse las horquillas una a una, y con cada mechón de cabello negro que le caía sobre los hombros, Ichigo sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Se quitó los pantalones del uniforme y se puso los vaqueros, pero ni un solo momento dejó de mirar a Rukia. Finalmente se puso los zapatos y se abrochó el grueso cinturón de cuero.

Llegado ese momento, Rukia se había soltado totalmente la larga melena, que intentaba peinarse con los dedos, intentando ordenar la re vuelta mata de pelo. Sus movimientos eran tan inocentes y naturales que Ichigo se sintió seducido. Incapaz de soportar la distancia tanto física como emocional entre ellos, Ichigo se acercó a ella y la agarró de los hombros.

—¿Rukia, quieres hablar ahora?

Ella le tocó la mano de modo casi maternal y amistoso.

—¿Por qué no charlamos en el coche?

En ese momento una ráfaga de viento le levantó el cabello, que le rozó la garganta y la barbilla. E Ichigo se estremeció de deseo.

Ichigo no tenía ganas de marcharse, pero sabía que aparte de excitado estaba nervioso. Las extrañas emociones que lo invadían le impedían pensar a derechas.

Rukia se estremeció.

—Tienes frío —le dijo, dándose a sí mismo una razón para frotarle los brazos, como si quisiera calentarla un poco.

Lo que en realidad quería hacerle sin duda la dejaría muy caliente. Pero de momento tendría que contentarse con frotarle los brazos.

Rukia le tocó la mano de nuevo.

—Creo que es mejor que nos marchemos.

En la oscuridad, sus ojos parecían luminosos, su piel pálida.

—¿No tienes miedo de mí?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No.

—¿Vas a hablar conmigo, a ayudarme a entender?

—Sí. Lo intentaré.

Ichigo la miró a los ojos, intentando leer en ellos la verdad, pero su mirada no le reveló nada.

Una vez en el coche, Rukia dijo:

—Aún necesito que firmes la autorización para publicar las fotos.

—Claro —arrancó el motor, encendió las luces y salió del aparcamiento—. En cuanto vea las fotos que vas a utilizar.

Rukia lo miró y se echó a reír.

—Eres imposible, Ichigo. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

«Amarme». El extraño pensamiento lo aterro rizó. Ichigo agarró el volante con fuerza. El corazón le latía alocadamente, tenía el estómago encogido y la cabeza le daba vuelta. Jamás había querido que ninguna mujer lo quisiera de verdad.

Después de conocer a tantas mujeres que lo habían admirado, mujeres que se habían sentido atraídas por él, o las que se habían enamorado de él, Ichigo estaba muerto de miedo porque temía haberse enamorado de Rukia como un estúpido.

—Habla conmigo —le dijo—. Eso es lo que puedes hacer.

—De acuerdo —dijo en tono vacilante, pero continuó—. En primer lugar, la razón por la cual no quiero tener una relación contigo es porque me parece que no tiene sentido. Aparte de lo que acaba de pasar, las cosas no pueden ir más allá.

Como no tenía ni idea de lo que ella intentaba decirle, Ichigo solo le preguntó:

—¿Por qué no?

—No soy... capaz de ello.

Ichigo volvió la cabeza para mirarla un momento, pero tuvo que centrar de nuevo su atención en la carretera. ¿Que no era capaz...?

—¿Puedes explicármelo mejor?

—Tengo veinticuatro años, Ichigo.

—¿Y qué? Imaginé que tendrías más o menos esa edad. Yo tengo veintisiete.

—Jamás he tenido intimidad con un hombre. Sigo siendo... virgen.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Antes de que su retardado cerebro pudiera asimilar la idea, ella continuó.

—No es por elección. Lo he intentado unas cuantas veces, pero...

Su voz se tornó fría, distante. Era como si hubiera puesto el piloto automático para contarle cosas que él había insistido en saber, pero sin permitir que volvieran a herirla.

Ichigo quiso darle la mano. Él al menos lo necesitaba.

—Un momento, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo intentando utilizar un tono que infundiera confianza a Rukia—. ¿No puedes por razones físicas, o por razones emocionales?

Ella se echó a reír.

—Tengo las mismas cosas que cualquier mujer; solo que no me funcionan bien. Y los médicos dicen que es mental, no emocional.

—Me importa un bledo cómo lo llamen.

Ella le apretó los dedos.

—No pasa nada. He aceptado mi vida tal y como es.

—Bueno, me alegro por ti, pero yo no voy a aceptarla —dijo con empeño—. Y solo me estás dando alguna pista imprecisa. Rukia, tú me importas.

—Lo siento. Ojala no fuera así —contestó, e Ichigo sintió náuseas—. No quiero volver a hacerle daño a nadie, nunca más —metió la mano en el bolso y sacó un pañuelo con el que se sonó la nariz—. Lo único que quiero hacer ahora es arreglar las cosas del único modo posible para mí.

—¿Hablas del calendario?

—Sí. Y de otros proyectos, que son otra forma de ayudar a los heridos o a los que murieron. Algunas cosas, bueno, son imposibles de enmendar. Ocurren y tienes que afrontar con las consecuencias.

Ichigo pensó que era una ventaja que la casa de Rukia estuviera cerca del parque. De otro modo, tendría que haber parado a un lado de la carretera. Pero llegó a la casa y detuvo el coche en la acera.

Se quedó allí sentado, mudo de incredulidad, mientras los faros del coche iluminaban la fachada y el lateral de la casa de Rukia.

—¿Es una escuela? —le preguntó.

—Solía serlo.

La casa de Rukia parecía la casita de un hada, situada en medio de unos árboles altos y rodeados de césped. La hiedra trepaba por los muros de ladrillo aquí y allá, oscilando como el cabello de una mujer al viento.

Aparte del camino que terminaba en el lateral de la casa, donde Ichigo vio el Volkswagen aparcado bajo un techado, y un camino corto que llevaba hasta la puerta principal, solo estaban los árboles y los arbustos. No había vecinos, ni tráfico... Nada.

Se había aislado tanto del mundo que Ichigo sintió deseos de salir del coche y ponerse a gritar.

Y deseó llevársela a su casa, donde había ruidos y vida.

Deseaba guardarla para sí.

Rukia abrió la puerta del coche y salió. Ichigo la siguió, temeroso de que se le escapara y de que no aclarara sus interrogantes. No habría manera de pegar ojo esa noche con solo media historia y la callada confesión sobre su virginidad.

La miró por encima de la capota del coche.

—Invítame a pasar —le dijo.

Rukia inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y fijó la vista en las copas de los árboles, que se mecían con la brisa.

—Supongo que será lo mejor —contestó con poco entusiasmo—. Podemos terminar esto, tú puedes firmar el contrato y pondremos punto final al asunto.

¿Punto final? La noche, desde su punto de vista, no había hecho más que empezar.

Rukia observó a Ichigo mientras este entraba en su pintoresca casita. Accionó un interruptor de la pared que encendió una lámpara que había en una mesa pequeña. Mientras él se quedaba a la puerta, ella cruzó la minúscula sala de estar para encender la luz fluorescente de la cocina.

Su casa era muy pequeña, incluso para una sola persona, y con Ichigo dentro era como si estuviera llena. Cerró la puerta y miró a su alrededor maravillado; entonces dijo algo totalmente inesperado.

—Pensé que eras rica.

Después de toda la tensión emocional, Rukia se echó a reír. Miró a Ichigo, que tenía cara de pesar, y continuó riéndose un poco más.

—Me encanta cuando te ríes —dijo Ichigo—. También pensé que tendrías la casa muy ordenada.

Rukia se encogió de hombros y miró a su alrededor.

—No tengo tiempo. Trabajo cuarenta horas semanales como toda la gente, y después dedico unas veintitantas horas a la semana a mis proyectos. Mi casa casi nunca está sucia, pero sí que está desordenada.

Rukia se encogió de hombros de nuevo. Ella hacía lo que podía, cuando podía. Si a Ichigo no le gustaba, no debería haber entrado.

—No me estaba quejando —dijo Ichigo—. Solo me sorprendió. ¿Quieres enseñarme el resto de la casa?

Rukia lo miró. Le explicaría lo que tenía que explicarle, pero no había razón para ponerse nerviosa otra vez, ni para derramar más lágrimas inútiles.

Lo que le había pasado a ella era lo menos dramático de aquella terrible noche. No se permitiría a sí misma fingir algo distinto.

—No hay mucho que enseñar, solo tiene cuatro habitaciones. Ya has visto dos: la sala y la cocina.

—No tienes televisión —comentó.

—Está en mi dormitorio, donde también tengo el equipo de música. Es por aquí.

El dormitorio era una alcoba a la que se accedía por un vano rematado con un arco y del que colgaban unas cortinas de tela parecida a la gasa. En la parte trasera de la cocina estaba el minúsculo cuarto de baño. Aparte de la cerámica del suelo del baño, el resto de la casa conservaba el suelo original de madera.

Ichigo se asomó a todas las habitaciones. Su dormitorio tenía una cama de matrimonio de cerezo y una mesilla de noche con un despertador, un teléfono y una lámpara. Un enorme armario contenía la ropa y unos estantes donde descansaban un aparato de televisión y vídeo. En el suelo junto a estos había un pequeño equipo de música.

Los ventanales y los techos altos hacían que la casa pareciera más grande de lo que era. La ausencia de puertas le daba amplitud también, mientras que los muebles de madera y las telas de colores claros daban armonía al conjunto.

—Me gusta —dijo Ichigo, y Rukia notó que así era.

Cuando vio su bañera antigua, a Ichigo le brilla ron los ojos.

—¿Cuántos años tiene este lugar?

—Una placa de piedra que hay incrustada sobre la puerta de entrada dice que fue construida en 1905. Tuve que renovarla Un poco antes de poder meterme a vivir. Tenía algunas ventanas rotas y goteras en el tejado. También hubo que lijar y barnizar el parqué.

Ichigo se paseó de nuevo por la casa.

—Una escuela.

—Un cazador la había transformado en casa hacía años. Él fue el que puso las cañerías y la instalación eléctrica nuevas. Cuando se murió, sus hijos se olvidaron de la casa durante mucho tiempo. Me alegra que finalmente decidieran venderla porque me encanta.

—Tiene mucho encanto —dijo Ichigo—. ¿Sabes?, necesitas una campana.

—Tengo una. Está en la parte de atrás, junto al pozo —sonrió con entusiasmo—. Incluso tiene agua, pero no soy capaz de beberla. Supongo que estoy demasiado acostumbrada al agua del grifo.

Aún estaban en el dormitorio, y Rukia empezó a sentirse algo incómoda.

—¿Quieres que prepare café? Aunque no creo que tardemos mucho, pero... —salió del dormitorio, asumiendo que Ichigo la seguiría.

Pero, por supuesto, él no lo hizo.

—Preferiría hablar.

—Bien —dijo ella—. Sentémonos al menos.

Ichigo asintió y la siguió a la sala. Ichigo la sentó en pequeño sofá y se acomodó a su lado; entonces le dio la mano.

—¿Entonces eres virgen? —le dijo con naturalidad—. Eso no es un crimen, ¿sabes? Sobre todo en los tiempos que corren.

Muchas veces en su vida Rukia se había obligado a sí misma a enfrentarse a sus acusadores, a afrentarse a la verdad mientras intentaba disculparse, arreglar las cosas cuando sabía que era imposible.

Podría soportar enfrentarse a Ichigo y contarle toda la historia.

—Te dije que no es una elección de carácter moral. Lo he intentado, varias veces, pero soy frígida.

Él le acarició el cabello y le retiró una hoja seca. Entonces sonrió.

—A mí no me ha parecido eso. Más bien todo lo contrario.

Su reacción hacia Ichigo también la había sor prendido a ella, pero no quería engañarse.

—Yo deseo lo mismo que tú. Ese no es el problema. Pero tú mismo has visto lo que pasa. Solo puedo llegar hasta un punto y entonces empiezo a recordar y... y no puedo seguir.

—¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

—¿Ichigo, estás seguro de que quieres oír esto? —sería más fácil para los dos dejarlo estar—. Solo tienes que firmar la autorización y te puedes marchar.

—No voy a ningún sitio, así que deja de dar rodeos. Y deja de pensar que lo que vas a decirme me va a obligar a salir corriendo por la puerta. Eso no ocurrirá, Rukia —se volvió mejor hacia ella y la sacudió por los hombros con suavidad—. Cuando te he dicho que me importas lo he dicho en serio. No voy por ahí diciéndoles eso a todas las mujeres con las que me acuesto.

Ella se echó a reír. Era tan sincero en cuanto a sus intenciones.

Pero Ichigo estaba serio.

—Cuando dije que las cicatrices no me importa rían, también lo dije en serio. No me importa si las tienes en el cuerpo o en el corazón. Siguen siendo parte de ti, y por eso quiero saberlo. Todo.

Rukia pensó que ella al menos lo había in tentado. Si había que contarle toda la verdad para que Ichigo la entendiera, entonces se la daría. Rukia lo miró a los ojos.

—Cuando tenía diecisiete años, maté a un hombre.

Ichigo se quedó helado y la miró con incredulidad.

—También herí a dos más —añadió, pensando que era mejor contárselo todo de una vez—. Son ellos los que tienen las horribles cicatrices, no yo. Dios sabe que habría sido más justo si me hubiera tocado a mí. Pero las cosas no fueron así.

—Rukia...

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Hay tantas personas que jamás me perdonarán... Pero no pasa nada, porque yo jamás me perdonaré a mí misma.

* * *

Gracias a Ale-chan227, Claw-13 y a todas las chicas que dejaron comentarios en capítulos anteriores. REcuerden que un review al año no hace daño


	6. Chapter 6

Esta es una adaptación de la historia Fuego y Pasión, que a su vez fue adaptada de la obra de lori Foster por Srta. kagome taisho.

Los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para divertirme y divertirlos a ustedes un rato; vale aclarar que hago esto sin ánimo de lucro y que los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Capitulo Seis**

Ichigo la asustó al abrazarla. Le parecía tan firme, tan fuerte, tan valiente y heroico... Él era todo lo que ella jamás sería.

A Rukia le parecía un crimen estar con él, pero no pudo evitar agarrarse a su sudadera con fuerza mientras Ichigo la abrazaba.

Pasados unos segundos, Ichigo se apartó y la sentó sobre su regazo de nuevo.

—Cuéntame lo que pasó —le pidió con emoción.

Que él se interesara por los detalles sorprendió a Rukia. Unos cuantos hombres se habían interesado también, hombres con los que había intentado intimar en la facultad, y al principio de mu darse allí. Pero tan solo una macabra fascinación y un tremendo egoísmo los había guiado; en el fondo solo querían saber la razón por la que ella los rechazaba.

Sin embargo, con Ichigo sintió que su preocupación era genuina. Se lo notó en su modo de mirarla, en la manera en que le acariciaba la espalda, ofreciéndole consuelo.

A Rukia le entraron ganas de llorar, pero decidió ahogar las lágrimas. Ya había llorado bastante.

—Tenías razón. Mi familia es rica. Papá no solo tiene su empresa y acciones en otras empresas, sino que además heredó una verdadera fortuna de su familia. La familia de mi madre no es tan rica, pero sin duda pertenece a la clase alta. Cuando ellos no estaban, siempre había una institutriz o una tutora que cuidara de mi hermana y de mí.

—Has dicho que tenías diecisiete años. Un poco mayor para tener niñera, ¿no?

—El hecho de tener influencias hace que seas siempre el centro de atención, de modo que teníamos que dar un comportamiento ejemplar.

—Parece duro.

Ella fue a levantar la cabeza, pero él se lo impidió y le dio un beso en la sien.

—No te confundas; mis padres nos querían.

—¿Os querían? ¿Por qué lo dices en pasado?

Rukia no quería ahondar demasiado en los lazos que había roto con su familia. Le resultaba demasiado doloroso.

—La situación ha sido... tensa, desde aquella horrible noche. Los dejé en ridículo. Provoqué un escándalo enorme que aún no se ha dejado de comentar, aunque ya hayan pasado siete años. Mantenemos el contacto, pero dudo que las cosas puedan volver a ser como antes.

—Cuéntame lo que ocurrió.

—Una noche, salí de casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta para encontrarme con mi novio. Íbamos a hacer el amor en el bosque que había detrás de mi casa. ¿Puedes creértelo? Iba a ser una cita muy arriesgada. Me sentí muy picara y muy mayor —bajó la cabeza y se echó a reír—. Volviendo la vista atrás me doy cuenta de lo inmadura y lo ridícula que era.

—Eras joven —dijo Ichigo sin censura—, y la mayoría de los jóvenes de esa edad empiezan a buscar la independencia. Tu actitud me parece de lo más normal.

—Apareció a medianoche. Salí por la terraza de mi dormitorio del segundo piso, bajé hasta el jardín por un árbol y nos marchamos —dijo con ex presión ausente—. Mientras estuve fuera, haciéndolo sobre una manta que nos habían prestado, mi casa se incendió. Más tarde decidieron que había sido un cortocircuito. Cuando llegaron los coches de bomberos todos habían salido de la casa. Solo que...

Ichigo era bombero, de modo que se imaginó fácilmente el escenario.

—¿Solo que al ver que no estabas pensaron que continuabas dentro?

—Sí —tragó saliva con dificultad, pero no consiguió librarse del profundo sentimiento de pesar—. Mis padres se pusieron histéricos. Mi madre se tiró sobre el césped con mi hermana, gritando las dos. Al ver que no me encontraban, mi padre intentó volver al interior de la casa. Pegó a dos bomberos que intentaron impedírselo, pero finalmente se dio por vencido cuando tres de ellos entraron en la casa —Rukia sus piró y se estremeció de pena—. Como he dicho, mi dormitorio estaba en el segundo piso. Mientras me estaban buscando, el suelo se vino abajo. Uno de los hombres...

Una mano invisible parecía estrangularla, ahogándola. Dios, le costaba tanto revivir esa noche.

Ichigo esperó sin decir nada; solo acariciándola.

—Oí las sirenas desde el bosque. Parecían estar encima de nosotros. Temí que despertaran a mis padres y que estos se dieran cuenta de que faltaba de la casa. Así que regresé —Rukia se frotó los ojos—. El bombero cayó bajo la escalera y quedó atrapado. Estaba inconsciente y había tanto humo que les costó mucho trabajo encontrarlo. Cuando por fin dieron con él, había sufrido ya quemaduras muy graves.

Como ya no podía aguantarse las lágrimas, decidió dejar de disimular y rompió a llorar.

—Solo vivió tres días. Tres días entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, y sin dejar de sufrir unos dolores insoportables a pesar de los calmantes.

Rukia intentó relajarse, intentó apartarse de los sentimientos que volvían con fuerza, pero no pudo.

—Los otros dos hombres quedaron muy malheridos —Rukia se apartó de los brazos de Ichigo y se meció hacia delante, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, avergonzada y angustiada—. Me odiaron, por supuesto. Claro que no los culpo— Y la viuda de ese hombre...

Cuando sintió que Ichigo le tocaba el hombro, Rukia se puso de pie y avanzó hasta la ventana. No era capaz de continuar hablando; claro que, no había nada más que contar. Al momento Ichigo se plantó detrás de ella y la envolvió con su abrazo cálido y afectuoso, de modo que a Rukia no le quedó otra alternativa que dejarse llevar.

—Ya está —le susurró Ichigo.

—Salió en las noticias —dijo—. Mí padres gritando, los bomberos dejándose la piel, sucios y cansados, pero sin darse por vencidos. Mi padre, un hombre tan educado, aparecía en los vídeos como un loco poseído, pegándose con los bomberos por mí.

—Intentando llegar hasta su hija querida. Eso es muy típico, Rukia.

—También mostraron los vídeos de mí, allí de pie, fuera de peligro. Aparecía con el cabello re vuelto, y me había abotonado mal la blusa. Tenía la ropa llena de hierbajos... Se enteró todo el mundo. Supieron dónde había estado y lo que había estado haciendo, y mis padres casi se murieron del disgusto —apretó los ojos con fuerza, pero no sirvió de nada—. No solo salió en la prensa local, sino por todo el país.

Ichigo le dio la vuelta. Pero como no podía mirarlo, se apartó de él y fue hacia la mesa a por un pañuelo de papel para sonarse la nariz. Cuando finalmente miró a Ichigo, vio su expresión de pena y le entraron ganas de echarse a llorar de nuevo.

—Mi padre me llevó al hospital para que viera a los dos que habían sobrevivido —había noches en las que cerraba los ojos y aún recordaba al detalle cada momento aterrador—. Fue horrible. Había bomberos en los pasillos, esposas llorosas, y todos me miraban como si yo lo hubiera hecho a propósito.

—No —le dijo Ichigo con delicadeza—. No me lo puedo creer.

—Tienes razón —respondió, mientras los recuerdos la bombardeaban—. Uno de los bomberos que había entrado a por mí, Shunsui Kyoraku, me dijo que tenía una hija de mi edad. Me dijo que los chicos de mi edad cometían errores y que él no me culpaba a mí, de modo que no quería que yo me culpara a mí misma. También me dijo que era demasiado bonita para continuar llorando.

—Y tenía razón. Nosotros conocemos los riesgos de nuestra profesión. Kyoraku hizo lo que se supo nía que debía hacer.

—Pasó semanas en el hospital, y tendrá cicatrices para el resto de su vida. Ya no es bombero, al igual que ninguno de los que sobrevivió —pestañeó, y dos lagrimones le rodaron por las mejillas.

Ichigo sacó otro pañuelo y le limpió la cara. Era tan tierno y amable que Rukia estaba sorprendida.

—Lo que ocurrió fue un terrible accidente —murmuró—, no un acto deliberado. Sobre todo no es algo por lo que debas seguir castigándote.

Rukia no podía creer la reacción de Ichigo.

—¿Cómo te sentirías tú? Si hubieras hecho lo que hice yo, si te hubieras escapado en contra de la voluntad de tus padres para hacer el tonto en el bosque y alguien hubiera muerto por ello, ¿cómo te habrías sentido?

—No puedo contestar a eso, cariño, puesto que no me pasó a mí —le retiró el cabello de la cara y le frotó la sien con suavidad—. Pero puedo decirte que he cometido errores, en mi trabajo y en mi vida privada. Somos humanos; todos tenemos defectos. Lo único que podemos hacer es intentar no volver a cometer los mismos errores, perdonarnos a nosotros mismos y reparar el daño hecho.

—Estoy intentando reparar el daño que hice.

—No. Te estás hundiendo con la culpabilidad. No es lo mismo.

Rukia se sintió confusa. Las palabras de Ichigo le parecieron razonables, cuando lo que había ocurrido no tenía nada de razonable.

—Escucha una cosa —dijo Ichigo—. ¿Por qué no te das una ducha calentita? Tienes toda la ropa manchada y rota, y el maquillaje todo corrido.

—Ay —Rukia fue a tocarse la cara, pero él le agarró la mano y le besó la frente.

—Pareces una pilluela adorable. Pero sé que estarás más cómoda si te das una ducha y te cambias. Mientras tú haces eso, yo prepararé un poco de café. ¿Tienes hambre? Tal vez podría prepararte un sándwich.

Rukia se retiró el pelo de la cara y miró a su alrededor con consternación. Le había desnudado su alma y se había preparado para lo peor. Pero Ichigo no solo no estaba asqueado, sino que se estaba ofreciendo para prepararle algo de comer.

—¿Y vas a saber manejarte en mi cocina?

—Sí.

Lo cierto era que Rukia no quería que se marchara. Se sentía cansada, debilitada y desanimada, y no quería estar sola. Ichigo no le había echado la culpa de nada, no se había quedado horrorizado ni nada parecido. La había escuchado y le había ofrecido su consuelo.

Era mucho más de lo que otras veces había recibido, mucho más de lo que merecía.

—De acuerdo, pero no quiero comida. No tengo hambre.

Ichigo sonrió, se inclinó y le dio un beso muy suave en los labios.

—Estaré en la cocina.

Rukia observó a Ichigo saliendo del salón. Ichigo, un hombre alto y fuerte que había invadido su casa y su corazón. A pesar de lo que ella acababa de confesarle, parecía que Ichigo no tenía intención de retirarse.

Sorprendente. Desde un principio, Ichigo había visto su peor parte. Conocía sus mayores defectos y su secreto más oscuro, y sin embargo no la había dejado.

En el fondo de su corazón, algo cálido, feliz y extraño pareció vibrar. Y Rukia sintió un miedo cerval. Porque ¿qué pasaría cuando él se diera cuenta de que no podrían intimar? ¿Seguiría siendo su amigo? Lo dudaba. Ichigo era un hombre muy físico, muy sexual.

Eso significaba que tendría que aprovechar cada segundo que pasara a su lado. Rukia corrió a darse la ducha.

Ichigo esperó a oír el ruido del agua en las cañerías para dar un puñetazo a la pared, hiriéndose los nudillos para liberar algo de su rabia. No recordaba haber sentido tanta indignación. Todo lo que había ocurrido desde que la había conocido tenía de pronto un significado nuevo. Y eso le hizo sentir dolor.

Deseó poder volver atrás y cambiar muchos de los momentos que había pasado con ella; momentos en los que se había mostrado demasiado insistente. Momentos en los que había quedado claro que solo quería acostarse con ella, cuando en realidad quería mucho más.

Pensando en lo que Rukia probablemente habría sufrido, en lo que sabía que sentía a juzgar por su reacción mientras se lo contaba, sintió náuseas.

Por lo que ella le había contado, Ichigo estaba seguro de que el padre de Rukia la quería mucho. Pero también era cierto que no debería haberla llevado al hospital. Seguramente lo había hecho con su mejor intención; pero obligarla a pasar por aquella ordalía, a enfrentarse a las acusaciones, solo había conseguido causarle un daño muy grande.

Su padre debería haberla protegido de todo ello, evitando exponerla a aquella situación tan difícil.

Allí en medio de la cocina, mientras luchaba con sus turbulentos pensamientos, Ichigo oyó el suave tintineo de unas campanillas. Alzó la cabeza y escuchó de nuevo. El sonido volvió, esa vez más fuerte con el soplido del viento, e Ichigo fue a la ventana a mirar.

Solo se veía la oscuridad, e Ichigo sintió una preocupación nueva. Rukia estaba demasiado sola allí, demasiado vulnerable. No tenía a nadie al lado a quien pedir ayuda en caso de necesidad.

Ichigo buscó el interruptor de la luz y finalmente lo encontró junto al fregadero.

Un foco iluminó el patio trasero y un increíble conjunto de campanillas, grandes y pequeñas, de bronce y de madera, coloridas y oscuras. Con cada golpe de viento las campanillas emitían sus suaves notas musicales.

También se fijó que tenía un montón de pajareras y comederos, docenas de ellos, colocados en los árboles y en postes por todas partes.

Ichigo bajó la vista y apagó la luz. Dios, jamás conocería a una mujer como Rukia Kuchiki. A veces era dura y firme, y otras suave y desconsolada.

De repente Rukia cerró la ducha, sacando a Ichigo de su ensimismamiento. Corrió a preparar el café. Entonces pensó en lo poco que comía y pre paró un sándwich para cada uno. Estaba terminando de cortar los sándwiches en dos cuando apareció ella.

Ichigo levantó la vista y sonrió. Rukia tenía los ojos hinchados, la nariz roja y los labios ligeramente abultados. Pero el aceite y las manchas de maquillaje habían desaparecido. Se había recogido el pelo con una gran pinza, pero algunos mechones le caían alrededor de la cara y por la nuca.

—Te dije que no tenía hambre.

Ichigo mintió sin vacilar, sin sentirse culpable.

—Pero yo sí, y detesto comer solo. Solo es un sándwich.

Mientras ella estaba a la puerta de la cocina, Ichigo recogió la mesa. Colocó cuidadosamente una montaña de papeles y los trasfirió encima del lavavajillas, la única superficie libre que quedaba en la cocina.

—¿Puedo preguntarte unas cuantas cosas, Rukia?

Rukia se preparó como si fuera a caerle encima la Inquisición.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Ichigo notó su expresión. Su sentimiento de culpabilidad era tan grande, que Ichigo pensó que no lo abandonaría tan fácilmente.

—Si no te interesa intimar con ningún hombre, por qué vistes tan sexy.

Incluso sin maquillar, tenía unos preciosos ojos violetas y unas pestañas largas y suaves.

—No es cierto. Utilizo trajes de chaqueta.

—Tus trajes son mucho más sensuales que muchas minifaldas —le dijo—. También usas medias y zapatos de tacón alto.

Ella retiró una silla donde se sentó; entonces tomó un pedazo de sándwich y empezó a comer, pero no quiso mirarlo a los ojos.

—Nadie sabe que llevo medias.

Ichigo acercó su silla a la suya.

—Yo sí.

Rukia lo miró un segundo y después desvió la mirada.

—No habría sido así si las cosas no se hubieran salido de madre.

—De acuerdo, mirémoslo de este modo. Tú sabes lo que llevas. ¿Entonces por qué lo llevas?

Ella masticó y tragó antes de contestar. Se ruborizó un poco.

—A veces —susurró, midiendo sus palabras—, no me siento muy mujer. Supongo que por eso lo hago..., para compensar esa sensación. Por mí, no para nadie más.

El corazón le latía tan fuerte que lo sentía en la garganta. Estaba confiando en él, compartiendo con él.

—¿No te sientes femenina porque eres virgen?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, porque soy frígida.

A Ichigo no le convencía aquello, pero decidió que lo discutiría con ella después.

—Supongo que tiene sentido. Pero voy a decirte una cosa: no puedo imaginar una mujer más sensual y femenina que tú. Con o sin experiencia.

Rukia se ruborizó aún más y bajó la cabeza para dar otro mordisco. Ichigo sonrió. La había con fundido y pensó que era agradable para variar. Tal vez acabara confundiéndola tanto que olvidara su ridículo sentido de la culpabilidad.

—¿Y esta casa? —le preguntó—. ¿Si tus padres son ricos, por qué esta casa tan pequeña? ¿Y por qué el Volkswagen?

Rukia dio otro mordisco antes de contestar.

—Me encanta esta casa, así que no la insultes. Vivo sola y no necesito mucho espacio. Y mi coche funciona de maravilla. Cuando hace frío, siempre arranca y me lleva adonde quiera.

—Eso no es lo que te estoy preguntando, y lo sabes.

—Lo sé —suspiró—. Vivo en una casa pequeña y conduzco un coche económico porque no puedo permitirme otra cosa. Solo tengo lo que gano, y no es mucho. Pero —lo miró significativamente—, habría comprado esta casa de todos modos. Me gusta mucho y ahora, después de llevar aquí un tiempo, no puedo imaginar viviendo en otro sitio.

—¿Y tu familia?

—¿Te refieres al dinero de mi familia? —se encogió de hombros—. Mi padre y yo dejamos de hablarnos. Como no estábamos unidos, decidí que no quería utilizar su dinero para nada. Por ello tomé la determinación de buscarme la vida sola.

—¿Qué dijo tu padre de eso?

—Se enfureció cuando rechacé su dinero. Y todavía más cuando pedí préstamos a la facultad para terminar de pagar mis estudios. No creyó que lo conseguiría, pero yo le demostré lo contrario. Soy totalmente independiente y me gusta así.

Ichigo esperó a que diera otro mordisco para preguntarle:

—¿Por qué se distanciaron?

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano como para quitarle importancia, pero Ichigo vio la tristeza reflejada en sus grandes ojos violetas.

—Por lo que hice, por el incendio y el daño que les causé.

—¿Te culpó de ello?

—No, pero sin duda les hice mucho daño. Como mi madre solía decir, una reputación mancillada es imposible de reparar.

Ichigo sintió repugnancia por aquella mujer, hasta que Rukia se lo aclaró.

—Mi madre dijo eso refiriéndose a sí misma; la habían captado con la cámara en bata y con los rulos puestos.

—¿Y eso la preocupó con todo lo que estaba pasando?

—Mi madre no hubiera permitido que nadie la viera sin maquillar —Rukia lo miró—. Se quedó avergonzada. Toda mi familia, en realidad. Y todo por culpa mía —Rukia bajó la vista—. Lo que dijo es cierto, al menos aplicado a mí.

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

—Tu reputación es la de una mujer preciosa que trabaja mucho para ayudar a otras personas.

—A algunas. A aquellas que no lo saben todo.

—A cualquiera que tenga un poco de sentido común.

Rukia miró al vacío.

—Nuestras vidas fueron analizadas al detalle. Todo el mundo conoció a la chica que había estado copulando en el bosque mientras un hombre moría intentando rescatarla; y conocían a mí familia, a mi hermana, que es más pequeña que yo, a los padres que habían educado a una hija tan irresponsable.

—Rukia, maldita sea...

—Eso es lo que me llamaron los periódicos, Ichigo. Y lo cierto es que no es un insulto tan grave —Rukia retiró la corteza del sándwich—. Las cosas se tranquilizaron cuando empecé a estudiar en la facultad. El problema fue que, después de más o menos un año, me eché novio. Tremendo error.

—Es totalmente normal, Rukia —dijo Ichigo, que ya había adivinado lo que habría pasado y tuvo ganas de ponerse a gritar.

—No debería. Tendría que haber aprendido.

—Tonterías. Decidiste continuar con tu vida. Eso es lo que se supone que uno debe hacer.

—Pensé que me gustaba ese chico. Era popular, divertido y sincero. Cuando quiso hacer el amor conmigo, yo no pude. Me entraban náuseas solo de pasar de los besos.

Ichigo recordó cómo se había agarrado a él, lo caliente y abierta que se había mostrado. Se negaba a creer que lo que le había pasado con un chico en la facultad fuera a pasarle con él.

—Rompí con él —le explicó Rukia—, y el chico se ofendió. Le dijo a todo el mundo que yo era frígida y una provocadora. De pronto alguien recordó mi nombre y la historia se removió de nuevo.

—Supongo que hizo correr el comentario para salvaguardar su orgullo.

—Sí. Mi padre estaba horrorizado. Quiso que lo denunciara por acoso sexual y difamación, a pesar de que lo que dijo el chico fue verdad. Yo me negué, y fue entonces cuando empecé a hacerme cargo de mis gastos.

Ichigo estaba tan tenso que pensó que iba a explotar, pero se aguantó por Rukia.

—¿Se ha vuelto a hablar del tema desde entonces?

—No. Hasta ahora que te lo estoy contando a ti —dejó el resto del sándwich en el plato y se cruzó de brazos—. Cuando conseguí el trabajo en el centro comercial, justo después de terminar la facultad, conocí a otro chico. No era como el primero; era callado y no tan popular. Era el nuevo encargado, tímido y estudioso, ocho años mayor que yo. Salimos durante seis meses y tuvo tanta paciencia conmigo, que de verdad pensé que... Pero tampoco pude.

Hablar de ello, pensar en ella con otros, especialmente con el que la había hecho daño, lo fastidiaba muchísimo. Pero había cosas que debía saber, cosas que debía preguntarle si esperaba entablar una relación con ella.

—¿Te atraía sexualmente?

Ella lo miró con perplejidad.

—Me gustaba.

—No es lo mismo.

—Yo quería hacer el amor con él.

—¿Porque lo deseabas a él, o porque querías de mostrarte algo a ti misma?

Rukia retiró la silla con tanta rapidez que es tuvo a punto de caerse. Ichigo estaba junto a ella antes de que hubiera dado dos pasos. Ichigo la agarró de la parte superior de los brazos y la retuvo. Era tan miedosa, siempre huyendo de él.

—Dime, cariño. ¿Lo deseabas como me deseas a mí?

—No me acuerdo. Fue hace dos años.

—Rukia —le agarró la cara con las dos manos y le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares; su piel suave y cálida lo incitó—. No me mientas, cielo.

Rukia alzó la barbilla.

—De acuerdo, entonces no. No lo deseaba como a ti. Pero eso no importa.

—Creo que sí que importa.

—Entonces estarías equivocado. Jamás podré disfrutar de esa parte de la condición femenina. No estoy hecha para ello.

¿Pensaba que no lo merecía? Ichigo sintió ganas de zarandearla.

—Eso es una idiotez, Rukia, y lo sabes.

—Después continué intentándolo, Ichigo. Lo intenté un par de veces más. Pero nunca funcionó. Solo podía llegar hasta un límite; después, lo de testaba.

—¿Cómo lo detestabas?

—Lo detestaba todo, de cualquier manera. De testaba que me acariciaran, que me miraran, que me besaran... Siempre me hacía recordar.

Él la interrumpió inmediatamente.

—Ahora te estoy tocando, y te gusta. Y mis besos no parecieron importarte.

Ella lo miró con fastidio y le dio un puñetazo en el pecho.

—¡Basta ya! Estás viendo lo que quieres ver. Lo más probable es que si lo intentamos, acabarás decepcionado también —Rukia le agarró la camisa con fuerza mientras continuaba—. Igual que me pasa a mí —susurró.

—Y un cuerno —Ichigo la estrechó contra su cuerpo y la besó apasionadamente.

Ella protestó unos momentos, pero enseguida se enganchó a él.

Ichigo apartó sus labios de los de Rukia y le dijo jadeando:

—Escucha, Rukia, vamos a hacer una cosa. Vamos a ir muy despacio. Extremadamente despacio. Si en cualquier momento empiezas a sentirte mal, me lo dices, y te juro que pararé. No te meteré prisa, y jamás, nunca jamás, me sentiré decepcionado. Pase lo que pase.

Rukia fijó en él su mirada llena de esperanza y emoción. Ichigo la miró y no tuvo ninguna duda. En ese preciso momento se dio cuenta claramente de que la amaba. Pero se dijo que no se lo diría aún. La asustaría, y él no quería eso.

—¿Puedo quedarme otra hora más? —le preguntó en un tono tan ronco y apasionado que ni él mismo lo reconoció.

Rukia asintió al tiempo que le preguntaba por qué.

—Porque quiero besarte hasta dejarte inconsciente —le agarró la cara con las dos manos y la besó en la frente, en la nariz, en la mejilla; y después le pasó la lengua por la oreja—. Quiero tumbarme contigo en tu cama, abrazarte y sentirte junto a mí como hice en el parque, y quiero pasar una hora entera besándote. Y cuando me vaya, quiero que te quedes despierta al menos otra hora, echándome de menos y deseándome —la miró a los ojos—. Igual que yo te estaré echando de menos y deseándote a ti.

A Rukia le temblaron los labios.

—No servirá de nada...

—Solo besar. Eso es lo único que quiero.

Ella agachó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Mentiroso.

Dios, cuánto la amaba. Ichigo la abrazó con fuerza y se echó a reír también.

—Sí, eso ha sido una mentira. Lo que quería decir es que esta noche, tal vez durante toda esta semana, solo nos vamos a besar.

—¿Una semana? ¿Pero por qué?

—Porque quiero que te acostumbres a mí. Quiero que sepas que puedes disfrutar de los besos porque la cosa no va a ir a más. Quiero que aprendas a confiar en mí, a confiar de nuevo en ti misma.

—Ah —Rukia lo miró llena de dudas—. ¿Y cuando pase la semana y nada haya cambiado? ¿Cuánto crees que va a durar este experimento sobrehumano tuyo?

—Lo que haga falta —Ichigo sonrió al ver su sorpresa—. Acostúmbrate, Rukia. No voy a ir a ningún sitio, de modo que tenemos toda la eternidad.

Rukia abrió mucho los ojos y se apartó de Ichigo. Y le dieron ganas de soltar una palabrota. Su intención no había sido decir eso; no había pretendido meterle prisa. Solo porque él pensara en términos de un compromiso de por vida no significaba que ella sintiera lo mismo.

Pero entonces Rukia respiró hondo y le echó los brazos al cuello.

—Sí, de acuerdo.

—¿Estás dispuesta a intentarlo?

—Sí tú lo estás, sería una tonta si lo rechazara.

Ichigo se sintió ligeramente insultado.

—¿Estás dispuesta por qué quieres probar suerte, o porque me deseas a mí, y no a otro?

Ella sonrió.

—Cuando estoy contigo, los demás no existen —le contestó ella.

Ichigo la levantó en brazos y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio.

* * *

Este Capítulo va dedicado a Yukime-sama por Salir de las Sombras y comentar.

Ale-chan227: ¿De verdad creíste que Rukia sería capaz de matar intencionalmente a alguien?, no se te parece a lo que sucedió con Kaien-dono...

Saludos a todas y gracias por Comentar.


	7. Chapter 7

Recuerden que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen y esto sólo lo hago por diversión.

* * *

**Capitulo Siete**

Una hora después, Rukia se sentía envuelta en un halo de sensualidad. El corazón le latía muy deprisa, tenía la piel sensibilizada, y sentía un tirón en las entrañas y en los pechos... Los tenía tan sensibles que apenas podía soportarlo.

Pero Ichigo solo la besó.

Rukia pensó que era maravilloso no tener que preocuparse de si se pondría o no tensa, de no tener que fingir. Sabía besar y disfrutaba de ello. Pero al mismo tiempo le resultaba frustrante, porque por mucho que se excitara, por mucho que deseara que él la acariciara un poco más, Ichigo no quería romper su palabra. Se besarían y eso sería todo; de modo que intentó relajarse y disfrutar de él.

Desgraciadamente, lo de relajarse era imposible.

—Ichigo —Jadeó mientras él le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja y le metía las manos por debajo del albornoz para acariciarle el vientre.

—¿Sí, cariño?

Mmm. Aquel modo de decirlo la excitó aún más.

—Cuando dijiste que me besarías... ¡Ah...! –exclamó cuando él le deslizó la punta de la lengua en la oreja, haciéndola temblar.

—¿Cuando te dije que te besaría? —Ichigo le lamió el cuello con suavidad y continuó hasta el hombro.

—Pensé que solo te referías a besarme, ya sabes, en la boca.

—Me encanta tu boca —murmuró, y pasó a regodearse con sus labios durante al menos dos minutos sin respirar, hasta que Rukia sintió que per día la consciencia.

Le desabrochó el cinturón y le abrió el albornoz.

—Quiero que te quites esto —Ichigo la miró con deseo y sonrió—. Me encanta tu pijama.

Rukia se miró. El pijama termal era suave y caliente, en tono amarillo pálido con pequeñas margaritas. Ichigo no le había pedido que se desnudara, sino que le había elogiado su pijama.

Rukia se avergonzó un poco, hasta que Ichigo se levantó, se quitó la camiseta y la tiró a los pies de la cama.

—Quiero sentir tus manos acariciándome —le explicó—. ¿Te parece bien? ¿Estás bien?

Rukia se quedó mirándole el pecho musculoso, lleno de pringue negra que aún no se le había quitado.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—Tócame por donde quieras —dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre ella para besarla de nuevo.

Rukia sabía besar, pero aquello era más que besar. Era un contacto cuerpo a cuerpo. Eran su aliento cálido y su lengua suave, que la excitaba tanto que Rukia no se lo habría imaginado jamás. Todos los hombres que había conocido ya la habrían presionado llegado ese momento, intentando convencerla con argumentos pobres y caricias no deseadas.

Pero Ichigo no. Tenía unas manos grandes que se paseaban por todo su cuerpo, por sus brazos, sus hombros, a veces agarrándole la cara con ternura, y otras acariciándole los muslos de manera sugerente. Todo lo que hacía iba dirigido a darle placer, a conseguir que se sintiera cómoda.

Parecía saber lo que ella sentía antes de que ella misma consiguiera entenderlo. Si se ponía aunque fuera un poco tensa, él cambiaba la dirección de sus caricias. Si jadeaba de placer, Ichigo intensificaba sus esfuerzos.

Le encantaba que le tocara el vientre. Pero Ichigo no acercaba las manos al lugar que tal vez los empujara más allá de los besos. Así que el resultado fue que Rukia acabó muy caliente.

—Ichigo, por favor...

—¿Por favor, qué? Dime lo que quieres.

—Tengo miedo de decirlo —añadió.

Él emitió un suave sonido de placer al sentir la lengua de Rukia en su cuello, y sus manos explorándole el pecho.

—¿Tienes miedo de que desaparezcan las sensaciones agradables?

—Sí.

El sentimiento de culpabilidad y los malos recuerdos intentaron invadir su pensamiento, pero sobre todos ellos estaban el tacto y el sabor de Ichigo. Seguramente se arrepentiría después, pero de momento deseaba ser una mujer normal, no una llena de miedos y reservas. Era lo que Ichigo merecía, aunque no lo mereciera ella.

Abrió la boca y succionó la piel caliente de su cuello mientras le apretaba los pectorales con la punta de los dedos. Su sabor era tan delicioso.

Ichigo bajó la cabeza y la apoyó junto a la de ella, sobre la almohada.

—Ah... Maldita sea...

—¿Ichigo?

—Creo que deberíamos parar —le pidió en tono ronco.

¡Lo había decepcionado! Había sido egoísta y había tomado de él lo que había querido aún sabiendo que él no quedaría satisfecho.

—Yo... Lo siento...

Ichigo se incorporó sobre un codo y la miró a la cara. Se veía que estaba muy excitado y tenía los ojos brillantes.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes?

—Todo— Rukia se mordió el labio—Si quieres intentarlo...

—Quiero más que un polvo rápido, cariño —le sonrió y le succionó el labio inferior—. Te deseo a ti, desnuda y caliente, y te quiero ver reír y llorar. Te deseo ahora y mañana. Y nada de eso tiene que ver con practicar el sexo en este momento, y todo que ver con lo que puedas sentir por mí para siempre.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Había dicho «para siempre» otra vez, como si fueran a construir un futuro juntos.

Los ojos de Ichigo sonreían, y no parecía decepcionado.

Le estaba ofreciendo tanto...; le ofrecía toda una eternidad.

Rukia no podía dejar de acariciarlo por todas partes. Era un hombre muy grande, muy macho y muy sexy. Era todo un hombre, y decía que la quería para siempre.

En el fondo sabía que eso era imposible. Pero ya que estaba allí con ella, sintió que se aprovecha ría de una parte de él, al menos de momento.

—¿Querrás venir mañana?

Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios e iluminó su mi rada.

—Sí. Estaré aquí. Pero tengo el turno largo. Trabajo hasta las seis. ¿Qué te parece si traigo la cena?

—¿Y si preparo yo la cena? —le contestó ella.

—Y después de alimentarme —le dijo pasándole la palma sobre el vientre— podremos besarnos un poco más.

Rukia le acarició la mejilla donde ya tenía una pelusilla.

—Eso espero.

—Veremos una peli también. Me gusta la idea de tirarnos aquí en tu cama, besándonos y tomando confianza. Me parece muy acogedor.

Rukia miró hacia el techo y se echó a reír, sorprendida y confusa.

—No imagino a un hombre diciendo lo que acabas de decir. Los hombres quieren practicar el sexo, no familiarizarse.

—Tal vez algunos hombres. Yo no. Contigo no.

—Me estás volviendo loca —dijo Rukia.

—Eso es lo que pretendo —le dio otro beso apasionado y entonces se levantó de la cama—. Te deseo tanto que puedes ir olvidándote de todo menos de mí.

Rukia no se lo dijo, pero ya tenía el resto me dio olvidado. Y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Ichigo estaba muy orgulloso de Rukia. Estaba de pie en el podio, dirigiendo a la gente a las distintas mesas y exposiciones. Su idea de organizar una recepción benéfica para lanzar las ventas del calendario había sido genial, aunque él se sintiera como un imbécil paseándose de un lado al otro sin camisa, objeto de las miradas de mujeres y hombres.

Rukia había insistido para que todos los hombres fueran sin camisa, con los pantalones del uniforme bajos de cintura y las botas con puntera de acero.

Lo más divertido era que cuando una mujer se le acercaba mucho, Rukia se presentaba a defenderlo y protegerlo. Ichigo se reía para sus adentros, muy divertido con su actitud, y tan enamorado de ella que pensaba que estaba punto de estallar.

También se sentía tan frustrado sexualmente que no sabía cuánto más podría soportar. Noche tras noche había ido a ver a Rukia, y poco a poco su intimidad había ido aumentando.

Ichigo se había obligado a no ir más allá de lo que había prometido. Casi había acabado con él, pero había conseguido controlarse. Más que nada, deseaba que Rukia lo deseara, sin restricciones, sin que la obsesionaran los malos recuerdos. Cuando finalmente estuviera dentro de ella, que ría que solo fuera consciente del placer, del calor y de la provocativa fricción de sus cuerpos.

Ichigo gimió. Si continuaba fantaseando de ese modo acabaría dando un espectáculo. Se miró sus partes disimuladamente y en silencio les ordenó que se comportaran.

De pronto sintió una palmada en el trasero, seguida de un pellizco. Se volvió y se encontró cara a cara con Senna. No la había visto desde aquel día en la puerta del restaurante, cuando le había dicho que sus días de rodar de un lado para otro habían terminado.

—Eh, semental —lo provocó, y seguidamente se puso de puntillas para darle un beso.

Tenía los labios suaves y cálidos, pero Ichigo no sintió absolutamente nada.

—Esto... —Ichigo miró a su alrededor para ver si Rukia había sido testigo del beso.

Afortunadamente estaba charlando con una señorona de la alta sociedad que sin duda haría una donación considerable.

Ichigo la observó y pensó lo guapa que estaba ese día. Se había puesto una falda color melocotón, a juego con una americana corta y entallada del mismo tono que resaltaba la suavidad de su piel. La falda terminaba bastante por encima de las rodillas, mostrando sus piernas esbeltas y un buen trozo de muslo. Ichigo sabía muy bien que debajo llevaba liguero y medias de seda, y solo de pensarlo empezó a sudar.

Con unos pendientes de perlas, un collar de tres vueltas y el cabello recogido, Rukia estaba comestible. Al menos eso le parecía a Ichigo. Sobre todo con sus zapatos de tacón alto. Involuntariamente, Ichigo se la imaginó sin ropa, allí de pie con solo las medias de nylon, los tacones y las perlas.

Senna le acarició el pecho y un pezón con la uña.

—Hola... Ichigo...—canturreó.

Él se volvió, sintiéndose manoseado, como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Quería ponerse una camisa, maldita sea. Y quería a Rukia.

—Lo siento —se apartó de ella— ¿Qué has dicho?

Ella le sonrió con picardía.

—Mírate, estás muy caliente. Reconozco esa expresión en tu mirada.

Esa expresión era por Rukia, no por Senna, pero esta no lo creería después de su comportamiento sugerente y provocativo.

—¿Te alegras de verme? —le preguntó—. ¿No ha funcionado la cosa con esa señorita tan estirada?

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

—No es estirada.

—¿No? Pues algo parecido.

—Es... tímida.

—Sí, claro.

Ichigo volteó los ojos.

—De cuerdo, no es tímida. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Senna?

—He venido a colaborar con la causa. Me llevo dos docenas de calendarios. Uno para mí y los demás para distintas parientas. Les van a encantar.

—Gracias —Ichigo se sintió como un imbécil, pero ¿qué más podía decir?

—¿Gracias? ¿Eso es todo?

Ichigo suspiró.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Senna? —Senna abrió la boca y al ver su expresión, Ichigo negó con el índice—. Con otro que no sea yo.

Senna se echó a reír.

—Me conoces demasiado bien —le tocó de nuevo el pecho y Ichigo le agarró la muñeca y se la inmovilizó.

Senna lo miró con nostalgia.

—Nos lo hemos pasado bien juntos, ¿no?

Como conocía a las mujeres, Ichigo vio la vulnerabilidad en la mirada de Senna. Necesitaba que se lo asegurara, de modo que eso fue lo que hizo. Le besó los nudillos y dijo:

—Lo pasamos de maravilla. Siempre disfruté de tu compañía, y lo sabes.

—¿Pero?

—Pero se terminó —dijo con suavidad, porque no quería hacerle daño a nadie—. De verdad soy hombre de una sola mujer. Eso no va a cambiar.

Senna miró más allá de Ichigo e hizo una mueca.

—Bien, pues tu mujer parece dispuesta a colgarte de los dedos de los pies. Supongo que es mejor que me retire de la línea de fuego.

Ichigo se volvió y vio a Rukia echando humo. Él le sonrió y ella le dio inmediatamente la espalda.

—Creo que debería... darme una vuelta —le dijo Senna.

Senna se alejó de él e Ichigo se quedó pensativo. Sabía que a Senna su comportamiento le parecía extraño, pero se sentía halagado cada vez que Rukia se ponía celosa. Estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres abiertas, a las mujeres que le decían lo que pensaban y sentían, sobre todo por él.

Pero con Rukia tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que ella se comprometiera; excepto cuando lo veía con otra mujer.

Ishida se acercó a él despacio, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—¿Qué, exhibiéndote un poco esta noche?

Ichigo hizo una mueca.

—Ha sido idea de Rukia. Todos los que participaron en el calendario están descamisados, pero juro que algunos están disfrutando más que otros.

—¿Quieres decir que tú no?

—Se me ocurren otras cosas que preferiría estar haciendo. Pero si con esto voy a contribuir a sacar dinero con fines benéficos, ¿qué me importa?

Ishida se volvió hacia la mesa del bufé, llena de canapés donados por una empresa de catering lo cal. Escogió una galleta salada untada de queso y la miró con detenimiento.

—Es por una causa maravillosa —concedió Ishida—. Pensé que te estarías divirtiendo con tanta atención femenina.

—¿En serio?

—Tal vez haya exagerado. Pero lo que me parece extraño es que hayas renunciado totalmente a pasártelo bien.

Ichigo miró a Ishida con curiosidad.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que acabas de enviar lejos a alguien que podría proporcionarte algo de diversión.

Ichigo lo miró con confusión y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo que decía.

—¿Te refieres a Senna?

—Sí, a Senna. Recuerdo que era una de tus favoritas. ¿Tienes alguna razón para practicar el celibato?

—¡Ja! —Ichigo se cruzó de brazos y sonrió—. En esta vida desde luego que no —miró a su amigo— Dime hasta dónde diablos pretendes llegar.

Tanto Renji como Ishida sabían que estaba con Rukia. Maldita fuera, había pasado con ella todo el tiempo posible desde que se habían conocido. Todo aquello lo estaba haciendo por ella.

—Renji está un poco preocupado por ti.

Eso lo sorprendió.

—¡Anda ya!

—Sí, dice que pareces estar... algo distraído en el trabajo. Los dos nos figuramos que estarías inquieto por Rukia, pero debo decir que me tienes confundido. Parecéis llevaros bien, y de pronto te veo todo nervioso. Y si no estás bien con Rukia, ¿por qué has rechazado a Senna?

Ichigo se sentó en una silla y se frotó la cara.

—Las cosas son... difíciles. Distintas. Eso es todo. Rukia... —sacudió la cabeza, reacio a traicionar la confianza que Rukia había depositado en él, pero deseando tener a alguien con quien hablar.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No ha caído a tus pies?

—¡Eso no lo haría ella, claro que no! Ella es...

Ishida arqueó una ceja y esperó.

—Oh, maldita sea, la amo, ¿vale? —dijo sin pensar, y entonces sonrió—. La quiero de verdad. Estoy loco por ella.

Ishida lo miró con asombro, como si fuera lo último que hubiera esperado escuchar.

—¿Estás enamorado?

—Sí.

—¿De Rukia?

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué lo dices así?

—¡No! Quiero decir, es estupenda. Bonita, lista, sexy. Solo que ella no... —Ishida se encogió de hombros—. No me pareció tu tipo.

—Es única.

Ishida se bebió lo que le quedaba de cerveza de un trago.

—Esto... ¿y ella siente lo mismo?

—¿Qué es esto Ishida? ¿Te ha enviado Renji para asegurarse de que no estoy haciendo ninguna tontería?

Ichigo sabía que la frustración sexual que había acumulado durante esa última semana le había hecho estar nervioso y distraído. Esperaba que Rukia le dijera lo que sentía pronto, porque no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar.

—¿Entonces es cierto? —preguntó Ishida—. ¿Has estado distraído en el trabajo? ¡Y no me pongas esa cara! Con todo lo que nos hiciste pasar, creo que ya es hora de que tú también sufras un poco.

Ichigo tuvo que aceptar la verdad de esas palabras. Se había metido bastante con Ishida y Renji cuando ellos habían intentado aclararse en el asunto del amor.

—Estamos preocupados —continuó Ishida—. Maldita sea, incluso Tatsuki y Orihime se han dado cuenta de que estás actuando de un modo distinto.

Ichigo pensó en toda esa semana y reconoció para sus adentros que había estado muy distraído pensando en Rukia.

—Cuéntame. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es privado.

Ishida lo miró con incredulidad.

—¡Eso jamás te impidió meterte en mis asuntos!

—Lo sé, pero esto no es solo asunto mío. También es asunto de Rukia. Tiene algo que superar, y hasta que lo haga no estamos... es decir, no he...

—¡No me digas! ¿No has hecho el amor?

—Es temporal —contestó Ichigo.

—Es increíble —Ishida se echó a reír—. Vaya primicia.

—No es para tanto, maldita sea —comentó Ichigo entre dientes—. Además, sé lo que estoy haciendo.

—Eh, no soy yo el que piensa que la variedad sexual lo mantiene a uno joven. Ese es tu lema, no el mío.

Ichigo agarró su vaso para dar un trago, con el fin de no agarrar a Ishida del cuello.

—Tú siempre fuiste un bicho raro.

—Tú no, al menos con las mujeres. Pero ahora te han enganchado y está haciendo que te lo trabajes bien en lugar de caer rendida a tus pies —Ishida sonrió—. Me encanta.

—Cállate de una vez, ¿quieres?

Ichigo no le veía ninguna gracia a la cosa. Por su puesto, si hubiera sido algo de Ishida o de Renji, seguramente le habría parecido graciosa.

—¡Pero qué testarudo eres! ¡Muy bien, muy bien! —Ishida alzó las manos—. No te pongas así. Quiero decirte algo en serio, de verdad —Ishida lo miró fijamente—. Debes tener más cuidado en el trabajo —le dijo—. Sé que los problemas con las mujeres pueden poner nervioso a cualquiera, pero si hay un incendio, tendrás que actuar con la cabeza, y no con la parte de tu cuerpo con la que normalmente piensas.

Ichigo se puso tenso.

—¿Quieres decir que no me sé controlar sexualmente?

—Solo digo que no quiero que sufras ningún daño en el trabajo. Estar enamorado es maravilloso; además, personalmente creo que ya era hora de que te pasara. Pero no te distraigas cuando tu vida esté en juego.

Ichigo iba a responder cuando de pronto sintió una tensión familiar. Estaba tan unido ya a Rukia que instintivamente sintió su presencia.

Se dio la vuelta, sabiendo que ella estaba allí. Rukia estaba pálida y lo miraba. En su rostro había una mezcla de rabia y vergüenza. Ichigo se sintió incómodo porque los había pillado hablando de ella, y enseguida fue a abrazarla. Rukia estaba tensa, pero no forcejeó cuando él la puso de puntillas para darle un beso en los labios.

—Eh, cariño, por fin te tomas un descanso, ¿eh? Ya era hora. Estaba empezando a sentirme abandonado.

Tras saludar a Rukia, Ishida se excusó para dejarlos solos.

—¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que deseo besarte?

Ella dejó de mirarlo y se puso tensa

—De eso precisamente quería hablarte

—¿De besarme? ¿Se te han ocurrido los mismo pensamientos pecaminosos que a mí?

—Yo... ¡No! No me refiero a eso —frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio—. Creo que deberíamos dejar que la cosa se calmara un poco.

Maldición, los había oído hablar. Ichigo fingió no entenderla.

—¿Pero por qué ibas a querer hacer eso? Sobre todo después del buen rato que pasamos anoche.

Rukia sacudió la cabeza.

—Te he visto con esa mujer.

—¿Con Senna? —le apretó los hombros con intención de calmarla—. Es una antigua novia. Ya le he explicado lo que pasa.

Rukia se apartó de él y contestó sin mirarlo.

—Tal vez te hayas precipitado diciéndole eso.

Ichigo se acercó a ella por la espalda, negándose a permitirle que se alejara de él.

—Ishida ya me ha puesto nervioso. No me pongas tú más sugiriéndome que me vaya con otra, ¿vale?

—Esto no está bien, Ichigo.

Ichigo le besó la zona delicada y sensible bajo la oreja.

—A mí me parece que está muy bien.

—No es justo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Para quién?

—Para ti —se volvió y le plantó ambas manos en el pecho; pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que varias mujeres los miraban—. Estoy dando un espectáculo.

—Entonces busquemos un sitio donde hablar a solas.

—Aquí no lo hay. Además, no puedo marchar me. Hay muchas personas aquí que han aportado mucho como para desaparecer ahora para...

—¿Tomarte tiempo conmigo? —sabía que no era justo decirle eso, pero no pudo evitarlo—. Sí, eso sería una pérdida de tiempo, ¿verdad?

—¡Ichigo, yo no me refería a eso!

Ichigo agachó la cabeza mientras se arrepentía de sus apresuradas palabras.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. No hace falta que te disculpes. Es que... —miró a su alrededor—. Tienes razón. Deberíamos hablar. Vayamos al despacho que hay en la parte de atrás —alzó un manojo de llaves—. Tengo la llave.

La idea de una conversación privada ya no lo atraía. Ichigo tenía la sospecha de que Rukia quería dejarlo. El maldito calendario estaba terminado, y la verdad era que había sido un éxito.

Rukia ya no lo necesitaba.

Ichigo siguió a Rukia hasta el despacho. En cuanto entraron y antes de que pudiera encontrar la luz, Ichigo le dio la vuelta y la empujó contra la puerta. Siempre le habían gustado mucho los pechos de las mujeres, y en ese momento, con los pechos redondos y turgentes de Rukia presionándole el pecho desnudo, Ichigo sintió que el deseo que había reprimido durante tantos días emergía a la superficie.

—¡Ichigo!

La besó con frustración acumulada y con el miedo de que fuera a rechazarlo. La besó como había deseado hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se le fueron las manos a los pechos, que le acarició y apretó, buscándole el pezón, que encontró y acarició hasta sentir que se le ponía duro. Lleno de energía explosiva, le devoró la boca.

Hasta que sintió unas manos frenéticas que lo empujaban.

* * *

Sólo ámenme, este es un pequeño regalo para todas, Gracias vickyallyz por comentar; REalmente Ichigo puede ser bueno, malo... o lo que sea y siempre tendré o tendremos una debilidad por él.

Saludos a Todas y recuerden dejar un Review


	8. Chapter 8

Esta es una adaptación de la historia Fuego y Pasión, que a su vez fue adaptada de la obra de lori Foster por Srta. kagome taisho.

Los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para divertirme y divertirlos a ustedes un rato; vale aclarar que hago esto sin ánimo de lucro y que los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Capitulo Ocho**

— ¡Ichigo, por favor!

Rukia apenas logró recobrar el aliento tras el impacto de sus besos y el experimentado roce de sus manos. Llevaba todo el día pensando en él, fastidiada cada vez que veía a una mujer acercándosele. Toda la noche había tenido que soportar que otras mujeres lo miraran con interés. Su antigua novia había sido especialmente descarada, pero a Rukia no la había sorprendido su actitud. Ninguna mujer querría renunciar a Ichigo con facilidad y sabiendo eso, sabiendo lo que las mujeres pensaban de él, la volvía loca.

Él la volvía loca.

Apenas había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él, y en ese momento que estaban solos, Ichigo parecía tener la intención de besarla hasta hacerle perder el conocimiento.

Rukia lo empujó y de repente Ichigo se apartó y maldijo entre dientes.

Entonces buscó el interruptor con manos temblorosas y encendió la luz. Tenía la cabeza agachada y los puños apretados a ambos lados del cuerpo. Al verlo así, Rukia sintió un dolor en el pecho. Y entonces recordó lo que había querido decirle.

Por su culpa, Ichigo estaba distraído en el trabajo. Y eso no le parecía bien. Su trabajo ya entrañaba bastante peligro sin tener que añadirle ella más. Pero Rukia sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—Sí quieres —le dijo Rukia—, podemos practicar el sexo esta noche.

Ichigo levantó la cabeza rápidamente. En sus ojos miel brilló una emoción que Rukia no supo reconocer.

—¿Qué demonios has dicho?

Rukia tragó saliva y retrocedió un paso. Ichigo no parecía demasiado contento con su sugerencia. Después de cómo acababa de besarla, de cómo la había besado durante toda la semana, había pensado que...

—Oí lo que dijo Ishida —reconoció, esperando que él la entendiera—. No quiero que te pase nada en el trabajo —él la miró con sospecha—. Si te ocurriera algo, me mataría.

Ichigo se acercó a ella en dos pasos y la agarró de los brazos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te iba a importar, Rukia?

Rukia desvió la mirada. Estaba muy confusa, pero intentaría explicarse.

—He herido a demasiadas personas. Tú has sido demasiado bueno, demasiado amable... Ichigo, eres un héroe —dijo, pensando que él sin duda lo sabría—. Te necesitamos. Todos.

Por un momento apretó los puños hasta casi hacerse daño. Había en sus ojos tanta emoción que Rukia se estremeció.

Bruscamente, Ichigo se dio la vuelta y retrocedió. Parecía distante, incluso enfadado.

—¿Por qué quieres acostarte conmigo, Rukia? ¿O debería preguntarte si quieres de verdad acostarte conmigo? Me has hecho una oferta, pero eso no me dice mucho.

Rukia se pasó la lengua por los labios e intentó aclararse un poco. Aunque no le resultó nada fácil teniéndolo allí delante medio desnudo.

—Llevamos toda la semana tonteando.

—Yo no —respondió Ichigo— Me lo he tomado muy en serio.

—Ah —respondió—. Con todos los besos y las caricias que nos hemos dado supuse que... ¡Tú mismo me lo has dicho! —Se aclaró la voz y se cruzó de brazos con resolución—. Tú dijiste que quería practicar el sexo.

—No, te dije que quería _**hacer el amor**_. Hay una gran diferencia —se encogió de hombros.

¿Por qué se le había ocurrido hacerle esa sugerencia? Ah, sí, por su bienestar.

—Has estado distraído en el trabajo —señaló—. Y Ishida parecía pensar que ha sido porque...

—¿Porqué no lo hago?

Ella lo miró a los ojos. No quería que Ichigo la amilanara.

—Sí.

Ichigo se echó a reír. Pero no fue una risa alegre, sino más bien lo contrario.

—Supongo que eso contesta mi pregunta. No quieres dormir conmigo porque me desees, ni porque lo que hemos hecho toda esta semana te haya afectado igual que a mí.

Sí que la había afectado, pero Ichigo no le dio la oportunidad de explicarse. Todo lo que él había hecho, cada momento junto a Ichigo, había sido maravilloso. A veces no podía dormir de lo mucho que lo deseaba. Su deseo por él crecía a medida que pasaban los días. Solía soñar que la hacía suya, y siempre era tan fantástico... hasta que se despertaba y se sentía avergonzada y culpable mientras recordaba la horrible noche años atrás.

Se sentía tan confusa esos últimos días que ya no sabía qué pensar o qué sentir. Solo sabía que Ichigo era importante para ella y que no podía tolerar el pensar que pudiera pasarle algo.

—No me interesa acostarme con una mártir.

Rukia retrocedió sorprendida y se topó contra la puerta.

—Gracias, pero no me interesa —dijo Ichigo antes de abrir la puerta y salir.

Rukia se quedó durante un minuto sin poder moverse. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y los ojos le ardían de rabia y humillación. ¿Pero qué había pensado? ¿Que Ichigo esperaría hasta que ella cambiara? ¿Hasta que abandonara sus fobias estúpidas y se comportara como una mujer de verdad?

Rukia estaba así, intentando asimilar lo que había pasado, cuando Ichigo entró de nuevo y cerró la puerta.

—Ven aquí —le dijo Ichigo mientras la tiraba del brazo.

—Pero...

—Dios, lo siento mucho —se disculpó mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

—¿Qué diablos significa esto, Ichigo? —quiso saber Rukia mientras se retiraba con expresión enfadada—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El sonrió.

—Ni yo mismo lo sé —suspiró ruidosamente y apoyó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Rukia—. La mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera me entiendo a mí mismo. Pero, maldita sea, Rukia, no pienso renunciar a ti.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Yo no te he pedido eso —dijo—. Aunque probablemente debería —murmuró—. Todo este asunto…

—¿Qué asunto?

—Nosotros. Yo. Ya es bastante fastidioso que tengas que cortejarme como si fuera una doncella de la época victoriana, en lugar de una mujer moderna y madura, pero...

Ichigo estaba otra vez enfadado.

—¿Pero qué? —le preguntó con fastidio.

—Pero ahora, en lugar de utilizar tus... atractivos para conseguir vender más calendarios, estoy alejando a las mujeres de ti.

Ichigo se puso derecho y arqueó las cejas.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. La mitad de las que han venido están solteras, y han venido a preguntarme por ti. Si hubiera actuado con lógica, las habría animado a comprar otro calendario para que se los firmaras, como un modo de romper el hielo.

Él se cruzó de brazos y la miró con interés.

—¿Y en lugar de eso qué hiciste?

—Les dije que estabas ocupado —murmuró sin mirarlo.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

Rukia sabía perfectamente que la había oído, solo quería oírselo decir otra vez.

—Les dije que estabas ocupado.

—Ah. ¿Y por qué, Rukia?

—Porque no quería que te fijaras en ninguna de ellas.

—Sin embargo eso no te impidió hacerme esa oferta desapasionada y ridícula.

Primero se enfadaba, después se arrepentía y de pronto la insultaba. Rukia le plantó la mano en el pecho, le enroscó el vello que nacía en el centro con dos dedos y lo miró. Entonces le sonrió y tiró con fuerza.

—¡Ay! —gritó Ichigo—. ¡Me has hecho daño!

—¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar alguna vez —empezó a decirle sin soltarle el vello— que no tengo ni idea de cómo decir esas cosas? No tengo mucha práctica, ¿lo entiendes? Todos los hombres con los que he estado me han presionado, de modo que nunca tuve que hacerles ninguna oferta.

Ichigo se inclinó y la besó con suavidad.

—Y yo que pensaba que conocía a las mujeres.

—Y las conoces.

Y vaya si las conocía. Ichigo sabía cómo mirarla, cómo tocarla para conseguir que hirviera de deseo. También tenía la habilidad de adivinarle el pensamiento muy a menudo. Eso la ponía nerviosa.

—A ti no —negó él—. Tú eres un misterio, Rukia, siempre me haces dudar. Nunca sé lo que estás pensando.

—Me encanta besarte —dijo ella—. Eso es lo que estoy pensando ahora mismo.

Los ojos le cambiaron de color, a un marrón cálido e intenso. Sin apartar la vista de la suya, Ichigo le deslizó la mano muy despacio por las costillas, hacia los pechos. Él corazón le latía muy de prisa, de excitación y anticipación.

—También te gustó acariciarme, ¿verdad?

—Sí —murmuró Rukia.

Ichigo se inclinó y empezó a besarla, mientras Continuaba acariciándole el pecho. Sus dedos largos la tocaron con suavidad, moldeándose a sus senos, acariciándolos.

—Siempre me han encantado los pechos.

Rukia cerró los ojos para impregnarse más de sus caricias.

—Creo que... la mayoría de los hombres... piensan lo mismo... —suspiró.

—Los tuyos son preciosos.

Ichigo le acarició el pezón.

—Gracias —respondió Rukia con un hilo de voz.

Rukia no podía continuar con aquella conversación tan tonta en un momento como aquel, de modo que agachó la cabeza sobre su pecho y gimió.

—No —dijo Ichigo sin dejar de provocarla.

Le pellizcó suavemente el pezón a través de la blusa y el sujetador, pero fue suficiente para que Rukia se pusiera tensa y aguantara la respiración.

—Cuando hablo contigo, cuando te oigo reír, cuando te huelo; maldita sea, incluso cuando pienso en ti me pongo caliente.

Rukia se dijo que mejor sería no soltarse de él. Si lo hacía, tal vez acabara en un charco en el suelo.

—Quiero tocarte entre las piernas, ¿vale?

Rukia abrió los ojos como platos y sintió una tensión en las entrañas seguida de una sensación de calor. Estaban en una recepción, escondidos en un despacho vacío con más de cien personas a unos metros de ellos.

—Ichigo...

—Dime si te gusta esto.

Le presionó el vientre con la palma de la mano y entonces la rozó entre las piernas levemente con la punta de los dedos. Rukia sintió como si hubiera estado desnuda. La entrepierna le latía al compás del corazón.

Ichigo no pasó de ahí.

—¿Ichigo? —dijo Rukia jadeando, esperando a ver qué hacía él.

Él le rozó la sien con los labios.

—¿Todo bien?

Tenía la voz ronca y profunda y eso la provocó aún más.

—Sí, bien —contestó.

—Bien —la besó en la oreja—. ¿Y qué te parece esto?

—Ay, Dios mío... —Rukia cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras él la presionaba un poco más con la palma de la mano, apretando entre los muslos, acariciándola, buscando entre las capas de tela el punto más suave y sensible de su sexo. Por fuera estaba caliente, por dentro húmeda.

—¿Te gusta esto?

—Sí—Era mejor que bueno; sorprendente en realidad.

Aparte del intento frustrado la noche del incendio, jamás se había sentido tan excitada. E incluso aquella noche no había sido lo mismo.

Con diecisiete años, se había sentido más excitada por hacer algo prohibido y por sentirse mayor que por el chico con el que había estado.

Rukia hizo lo posible para apartar de su mente aquellos pensamientos malsanos. Quería centrarse en Ichigo, no en el pasado. Sin embargo el pasado estaba allí, y era una parte de ella...

—Imagínate cómo será —le susurró Ichigo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos— cuando no haya nada entre mi mano y tu cuerpo. Tengo los dedos encallecidos del trabajo que hago, pero tendría mucho cuidado, Rukia. Esta parte de la mujer es tan suave, tan tierna...

Una punzante tensión empezó a crecer en su interior. Le clavó las uñas en el hombro y se arqueó sobre él, gimiendo sin poderlo remediar.

Ichigo la acariciaba de modo protector. Continuaba jugueteando con su pezón, besándole la cara, las orejas, el cuello, mientras le decía esas cosas tan provocativas y estimulantes.

Y lo que le estaba haciendo con la mano... le hizo sentir cosas increíbles.

—Sí, eso es—la animó Ichigo, acariciándola, presionándola.

Unos fuertes golpes a la puerta provocaron que los dos se separaran de inmediato. Rukia ahogó un gritito, e Ichigo soltó una palabrota.

—Ichigo —se oyó la voz de Ishida—, siento mucho interrumpir, pero hay al menos una docena de personas buscando a Rukia, y vendrán para acá si no salís enseguida.

—Maldita sea —Ichigo la miró con preocupación—. ¿Rukia, estás bien? —le preguntó, tremenda mente frustrado.

¿Bien? Estaba muerta de vergüenza y débil de lo excitaba que se sentía; además de a punto de descubrir algo verdaderamente maravilloso.

—Sí.

—No pongas esa cara, Rukia —le soltó, interpretando equivocadamente su expresión de asombro—. Lo que hicimos...

—Ichigo, te estoy oyendo —dijo Ishida—. Todo lo que estás diciendo. Me marcho si me decís qué debo decirle a la gente.

—¡Dame un minuto! —gritó Ichigo sin dejar de mirarla.

—Es lo que te queda antes de que se te eche encima la pandilla.

Ichigo soltó una palabrota y le pidió a Rukia que no se moviera.

—¿Qué demonios pasa? —le dijo a Ishida después de abrir la puerta.

—Un grupo entero de secretarias de una empresa que hay aquí abajo se ha presentado hace un momento, pero todos los calendarios que tenía Rukia se han vendido. Algunas personas se han marchado, pero estas secretarias parecen más tercas. Me temo que están a punto de revolucionarse si no sacas rápidamente más calendarios.

Rukia tragó saliva para ahogar el sinfín de sensaciones placenteras que la aturdían, antes de asomarse a la puerta.

—Ahora mismo salgo —le aseguró—. Si no te importa decirles a todas que estoy preparando más calendarios...

Ishida la miró y desvió la mirada rápidamente. Rukia se preguntó si resultaba tan obvio. ¿Se habría dado cuenta Ishida de que había estado haciendo el tonto con Ichigo en el momento menos apropiado? ¿Que en lugar de atender a sus obligaciones se había estado dejando toquetear?

Toquetear maravillosamente, todo había que decirlo. Hasta casi perder el conocimiento.

Se puso colorada. Evidentemente, Ishida se había dado cuenta de todo, puesto que se frotó la barbilla y miró hacia el suelo.

—Sí, claro —dijo con nerviosismo—. Se lo diré. Si saben que van a llegar más calendarios, eso os dará unos minutos más.

—Gracias.

—Esto, podría traéroslos —dijo Ishida sin levantar la vista del suelo—. Si quieres decirme dónde están...

—Gracias, pero necesito volver de todos modos.

—De acuerdo —Ishida se volvió—. Iré a aplacar al gentío. Pero no tardéis.

En cuanto se marchó, Ichigo cerró la puerta y miró a Rukia.

—Ni se te ocurra empezar a sentirte avergonzada —le ordenó.

Rukia soltó una risotada.

—Ichigo, cualquiera se sentiría avergonzado en una situación como esta. Ishida ha entendido exactamente lo que estábamos haciendo.

—¿Y bien? —Ichigo se encogió de hombros con des preocupación—. Ahora ya sabe que somos seres humanos. ¿Y qué? Él tampoco es un santo.

Rukia estaba cortada, pero no avergonzada. De no haber sido por la interrupción de Ishida, podrían haber terminado siendo sorprendidos en una situación más comprometedora.

Una cosa la llevó a pensar otra, y Rukia terminó preguntándose con qué postura habría empezado Ichigo. Seguramente conocería muchas posturas para poner en práctica en un despacho vacío.

Ichigo sonrió de medio lado y se acercó un poco más.

—¿Qué diabluras se le están ocurriendo, señorita Kuchiki?

Rukia se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo podía haberle leído el pensamiento otra vez?

—Pues cómo habríamos... ya sabes, aquí dentro...

Ichigo se quedó helado, entonces agachó la cabeza, se pasó la mano por el cabello.

—Me estás matando —gimió—. Escucha una cosa. Esta noche, cuando termine esta maldita recepción, te mostraré lo que estás preguntándote.

Rukia le sonrió, a pesar de que le dio la sensación de que se le cerraba la garganta al oír su promesa. Se dio la vuelta para salir, y entonces pensó en su aspecto. ¿Se darían cuenta todos de lo que había estado haciendo?

—¿Estoy bien?

Ichigo le rozó la mejilla con mano temblorosa.

—Cariño, ninguna mujer podría estar más guapa.

Rukia continuaba pensando en el elogio de Ichigo cuando salió del despacho y corrió por el pasillo hacia otra puerta. Asumió que Ichigo saldría en breve y le daría tiempo a que buscara más calendarios.

El viento helado le traspasó la americana y la blusa cuando salió al aparcamiento, donde estaba aparcado su coche. Las luces plateadas de las farolas daban a la noche oscura y fría un aspecto fantasmal. Hacía una noche horrible.

Cuando Rukia entró de nuevo en el edificio, tenía las manos heladas y entumecidas y estaba tiritando de frío. Al abrir la puerta cargada de calendarios, se topó con Ichigo.

—¿Pero qué hacías ahí fuera tú sola?

—¡Qué susto me has dado! Tenía que traer más calendarios.

—Me alegro de haberte asustado. Así no volverás a salir sola de noche.

Rukia notó que se había puesto la camisa y un chaquetón. Entonces se abrazó a él y compartió algo de su calor.

—Qué rabia.

Cuando Rukia lo miró para ver qué pasaba, Ichigo le echó el brazo por los hombros y gimió en señal de protesta.

—Tengo que irme a trabajar.

Se le fue el alma a los pies.

—¿Ahora?

—Desgraciadamente, sí —le frotó el brazo, como queriendo disculparse—. Uno de los supervisores está con gripe. Se tiene que ir a casa y yo voy a terminar su turno.

Rukia tuvo ganas de llorar. Estaba muy sensible, todo el cuerpo le latía de deseo; estaba demasiado excitada.

—Maldita sea —dijo ella.

Ichigo sonrió.

—Lo sé. Créeme, si tuviera otra elección la tomaría.

Inmediatamente, Rukia pensó si Ichigo iría a su casa o no cuando terminara el turno. Sabía que lo esperaría con gusto. Finalmente sentía que estaba lista para dar el gran paso. Esa noche podría ser la noche.

Como siempre, Ichigo le leyó el pensamiento.

—No terminaré hasta la madrugada. Segura mente alrededor de las tres —entonces le agarró la cara, se la subió y la besó; le deslizó la lengua suavemente por la boca, hasta que los temblores de Rukia desaparecieron y se sintió febril—. Piensa en mí esta noche —le dijo en los labios—. Y mañana te juro que haré que la espera no haya sido en vano.

Con esas palabras tan incitantes, Ichigo se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta por la que ella acababa de entrar. Rukia se quedó temblando de deseo.

De deseo y de algo mucho más fuerte.

* * *

Hola chicas, como ven hoy toca actualización, les advierto que esta historia esta próxima a terminar. Si hoy se consiguen por lo menos 10 reviews pues pondre el siguiente capítulo hoy mismo, sino tocará esperar por lo menos otros 2 días.

Muchas gracias a **Elenita-chan**, **Yukime-Sama**, **Claw-13**,** Ale-chan227**, **Clan Yuki**, **Vickiallyz** y a todas las chicas que leen desde las sombras, anímense a dejar un review, eso reconforta el alma y ayuda a expiar dudas.

En fin saludos a todas y nos leeremos en 2 días u hoy si así lo prefieren ustedes.

Besos, Umee-chan


	9. Chapter 9

Recuerden Chicas que esto es una adaptación de la Obra de Lori Foster.

Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo ((por ahora la persona que más odio)).

Por si las dudas, no se alcanzaron los 10 reviews, pero estuvo cerca, así que ¿por qué no?. Creo que este es el capitulo Lemmon, no estoy segura y si algunas se sienten decepcionadas recuerden que yo no lo escribí.

Aquí en Colombia aun no acaba el día así que las dejo para que lean tranquilas.

* * *

**Capitulo Nueve**

Ichigo miró a través de la densa nube de humo negro y maldijo para sus adentros. Desde que habían llegado al lugar del suceso, se había dado cuenta de que aquel incendio en particular iba a ser difícil.

Le dolían los músculos, le martilleaba la cabeza y tenía tanto calor que le pareció como si se le es tuviera achicharrando la piel debajo del abrigo de cuero del uniforme.

Primero habían entrado sin mangueras, con la intención de rescatar a las personas atrapadas. Lo habían hecho mientras los vecinos les indicaban y señalaban la vivienda del piso superior donde una mujer soltera seguía dentro. La mujer, que Ichigo mismo había sacado, estaba ya en la ambulancia.

Se dejaron la piel con poco éxito. El fuego se propagó rápidamente por el edificio, atizado por el viento huracanado que entraba por las ventanas rotas.

De nuevo dentro, la linterna de Ichigo iluminó un sofá de flores que en ese momento era devorado por las lenguas de fuego anaranjado, junto con unos libros antiguos, una mesa de madera y un escabel desvencijado.

Avanzó a través de la humareda negra, esperando ver una señal de vida humana aún dentro. El estrecho haz de luz de la linterna iluminó un objeto en movimiento; Ichigo se acercó y entonces oyó el maullido fuerte de un gato. Como llevaba unos guantes muy gruesos, Ichigo agarró al animal con fuerza para sacarlo de allí.

Los tres potentes bocinazos penetraron el fuerte siseo del fuego que lo rodeaba. Esos tres bocinazos significaban que la casa estaba perdida.

Ichigo salió al patio cubierto de nieve y respiró una bocanada grande de aire frío y limpio. Levantó el visor del casco y se quitó la máscara. Había reporteros por todas partes, mezclándose con los ruidosos vecinos. Un foco lo cegó un instante y asustó al gato, que se soltó de sus brazos y se subió a un árbol cercano a la velocidad de la luz, donde se encaramó a una rama cubierta de hielo y empezó a maullar.

Alguien lo llamó por su nombre e Ichigo se dio la vuelta. Le tomaron unas cuantas fotos, pero él apenas pudo reparar en nada. La mujer que él mismo había sacado de la casa avanzaba hacia él del brazo de uno de los bomberos. Iba envuelta en un abrigo que uno de sus compañeros le habría prestado, y para que no fuera descalza le habían dejado también unas botas enormes. Tenía el pelo re vuelto, los ojos muy abiertos, la mirada perdida y la tez muy pálida a la luz de la luna y de las llamas.

—¡Mi bebé! —Gritó fuera de sí—. ¡Tiene que sacar a mi bebé! —gritó mientras proseguía torpemente hacia la casa; pero cayó de rodillas en la nieve e intentó continuar a gatas.

Ichigo se puso rígido. Se volvió a mirar la casa pasto ya de las llamas que salían del interior. El corazón le golpeó las costillas con fuerza y los músculos se le pusieron tensos. ¡Maldición, no!

—Por favor —gimió la mujer—. Oh, por favor —repitió mientras forcejeaba con violencia con las manos que intentaban detenerla.

Su hombre de más confianza se acercó a él con determinación.

—Iré yo.

Ichigo sintió náuseas.

—¿Quieres entrar sabiendo lo arriesgado que es?

El bombero asintió con seriedad,

—Sí, voy a hacerlo.

Ichigo lo entendió. Él mismo ya había decidido entrar.

Entonces pensó en Rukia. Los bomberos habían pensado que ella estaba dentro cuando en realidad no estaba allí. Durante el drama de un incendio resultaba muy difícil mostrarse racional. Pero ese era su trabajo. De pronto se dio cuenta de que la experiencia de Rukia lo había ayudado. Lo ayudó a pensar más allá del rugido del fuego, más allá del calor, de los gritos de los vecinos, de los medios de comunicación y de los gritos de una mujer aterrorizada.

Una mujer soltera. Que vivía sola. De casi cuarenta años... ¿Cómo podía tener un bebé?

Ichigo llegó hasta la aterrorizada mujer en tres grandes zancadas y se puso de rodillas para poder agarrarla de los hombros.

—¿Dónde está el bebé? —le preguntó, pero la única respuesta fueron los sollozos histéricos de la mujer; entonces le agarró la cara delgada y sucia con la mano enguantada y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Dónde está el bebé? —insistió Ichigo.

Ella pestañeó. Tenía los ojos hinchados y llenos de lágrimas.

—Arriba —gritó con voz temblorosa—. Creo que está arriba.

«Creo». Ichigo aspiró hondo y en silencio rezó para que ella lo ayudara.

—Descríbamelo.

La mujer se limpió los ojos con el borde de la manta y asintió.

—Es gordo, casi todo negro con una mancha blanca en la cola —se estremeció—. Oh, por favor, encuéntrelo.

Ichigo se sentó relajado y sintió que le abandonaba la fuerza.

—El gato —suspiró aliviado mientras sonreía; sin pensárselo dos veces agarró a la mujer y la abrazó con fuerza.

—He sacado ya a su gato, señorita. Está bien, se lo prometo. Mire —Ichigo se dio la vuelta sin soltarla y señaló hacia el árbol—. ¿Lo ve? Está muy asustado y maullando a la luna como un loco, pero no está herido.

La mujer soltó un grito y se apartó de Ichigo, dando tumbos con las enormes botas. Dos de los hombres, preocupados porque estaba muy débil, corrieron tras ella a ayudarla. Ichigo se echó a reír a carcajadas y entonces se frotó la cara con fuerza.

—Ay, Dios mío.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó un compañero.

—Sí, maldita sea —dijo con más energía—. Me siento de maravilla.

Pasaron dos horas más hasta que apagaron el incendio y terminaron de derribar la estructura, carbonizada de la casa. Normalmente era la parte más dura del trabajo, ver que la gente lo perdía todo, sus muebles, su ropa, sus recuerdos.

Pero esa vez lo que vio fue a la mujer en la parte trasera de la ambulancia, sucia y despeinada, pero abrazando a su «bebé», envuelto en una manta gruesa y calentita.

Ichigo se sorprendió al verla sonreír, canturreando de vez en cuando, e incluso le pareció oír al gato ronroneando de felicidad.

Sintió ganas de llorar, pero no le importó. Si alguien se daba cuenta, le echaría la culpa al humo. En ese momento se decidió. Cuando terminara no se iría a casa a disfrutar de un sueño muy necesitado. Iría a casa de Rukia, donde debía estar. Le diría lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que la necesitaba, y eso tendría que bastar.

Él haría que eso fuera bastante... para los dos.

Rukia abrió rápidamente la puerta de su casa en cuanto oyó el ruido de un coche. Ichigo!

Había visto los detalles del incendio en las noticias locales de última hora, muerta de miedo, deseando con toda su alma estar junto a él. Al principio solo había esperado que fuera a verla después del incendio. Después había decidido que si él no lo hacía, ella iría a buscarlo.

El hielo crujía bajo la planta de sus zapatillas y el viento helado se le colaba por la bata mientras corría a darle la bienvenida. Ichigo apagó los faros y Rukia notó su agotamiento. En cuanto la vio, salió rápidamente del coche.

—¿Qué pasa, cielo?

El abrazo de Ichigo fue cálido, fuerte, vivo. Rukia deseaba acariciarlo por todas partes, para absorber su fuerza, su bondad. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien, que el fuego no lo había tocado.

Rukia le echó los brazos al cuello con fuerza cuando Ichigo la levantó en brazos. En cuanto cerró la puerta de la casa, fue directamente a su dormitorio, donde se tumbó con ella. Rukia no lo soltó, consciente de la tensión de su cuerpo, de su ánimo. Ichigo se estremeció mientras le hundía la cara entre el cuello y el hombro, jadeando con fuerza. Sus brazos musculosos eran como anillas de acero rodeándola, apretándola lo más posible contra su cuerpo.

Rukia sintió una angustia en la garganta, mientras intentaba tranquilizarlo.

—Ichigo.

¿Le habría ocurrido algo? Solo de pensarlo se le revolvió el estómago, pero Rukia intentó hablar con tranquilidad.

—Por favor, dime que estás bien.

—Sí, estoy bien —le dijo mientras seguía frotándole la nariz contra el cuello—. ¿Te has enterado del incendio?

—Lo he visto en las noticias.

Rukia le abrió el chaquetón para poder tocarlo a él, no el cuero. Llevaba puesta una camisa de franela sobre una camiseta termal y tenía el cuerpo caliente y duro. En ese momento Rukia decidió que quería tenerlo desnudo.

Quería asegurarse de que no estaba herido, y empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa con rapidez.

Ichigo fue a protestar cuando ella se incorporó para quitarle la cazadora. Pero la ayudó, y al poco rato Rukia había tirado al suelo el abrigo y la camisa de Ichigo. Agarró del borde de la camiseta termal y tiró de ella hacia arriba para quitársela.

—¿Qué haces, cariño? —le preguntó Ichigo, aun que levantó los brazos.

—Desnudarte.

En cuanto le quitó la camiseta vio los arañazos rojos en el cuello.

—¿Ay, Ichigo, estás bien? —dijo mientras se inclinaba a mirárselos mejor.

—Sí, estoy bien. Tuve que rescatar a un gato gordo que no sabía que lo estaba salvando.

Rukia se derritió. Ichigo era el mejor hombre que había conocido en su vida; y en ese momento, la necesitaba.

Lo besó en el cuello y después se volvió y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, dándole la espalda. Llevaba botas con cordones y le llevó un minuto desabrochárselas, pero enseguida las lanzó al suelo junto con el resto de la ropa.

Ichigo le acarició la espalda con nerviosismo. Aunque ella estaba inquieta, él lo estaba aún más.

—Cuando esté desnudo, ¿tú también te desnudarás?

—Sí.

Ichigo se quedó helado un par de segundos, pero enseguida se afanó por desnudarla tanto como ella lo hacía con él. Rukia tuvo que bajarse de la cama para quitarle los pantalones; Ichigo se puso de pie para ayudarla. Entre los dos le bajaron los pantalones y la ropa interior, e Ichigo se los sacó por los pies apresuradamente. En cuanto estuvo desnudo fue a quitarle el camisón, pero ella no le dio oportunidad.

Lo empujó sobre la cama y se estiró sobre su cuerpo largo y desnudo. Rukia lo besó, agarrándole la cara y deleitándose con sus labios carnosos y calientes, con su cuello, bajando por sus hombros, hasta su pecho. Estaba vivo, ileso y, de momento, era suyo.

Había sido una noche horrible e interminable. No había pegado ojo, viendo la tele mientras daban algún parte de última hora sobre el incendio. El saber que Ichigo hacía bien su trabajo, que estaba bien entrenado, no había sido de mucha ayuda. No dejaba de pensar en cómo había muerto un hombre en un incendio como aquel...

Sin embargo, los recuerdos habían tenido un efecto distinto. En lugar de avergonzarla, la habían alentado. Sintió que deseaba aprovechar cada segundo de su vida, y no desaprovechar ningún momento especial. Ichigo se arriesgaba la vida cada día. Era un héroe en el sentido más puro de la palabra, y la deseaba a ella.

Por eso estaba agradecida.

Rukia le lamió la piel caliente, lo mordió y lo chupó, experimentando por él una avidez que no había experimentado siete años atrás. Quería darle placer. Quería verlo disfrutar.

Ichigo gimió y apartó los brazos del cuerpo de Rukia, haciendo un gran sacrificio.

—Estaba tan preocupada...

Entre besos y caricias, Rukia se dio cuenta de que aquello no le bastaba.

Su abdomen se contrajo con fuerza cuando ella le puso la boca allí y le dio un chupetón en un músculo bien definido. Él le acarició la cabeza, presionándosela, animándola a que continuara.

—Yo también —dijo con voz ronca—. No quería volver a casa y estar solo —hizo una pausa y gimió de gusto—. Quería pasar el día contigo, Rukia.

—Sí.

Rukia lo olió. Acababa de ducharse pero el olor a humo se había pegado a él. Vio restos de hollín en sus uñas, y recordó que él le había dicho lo mucho que costaba quitarlo, a pesar de llevar guantes.

El vello del abdomen era castaño en lugar de anaranjado. Pero el vello de la entrepierna era aún más oscuro y más tupido. Rukia lo miró con fascinación, sorpresa y excitación apenas sofocada. Su erección se alzaba, potente y larga, de mostrándole que él también estaba muy excitado.

Con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, Rukia lo tocó, explorándole el miembro duro de piel sedosa y caliente. Consciente de su agitada respiración, de su modo de observarla, Rukia le agarró el miembro con firmeza. Entonces, con mucho cuidado y suavidad, lo acarició de arriba abajo.

Ichigo alzó las caderas con fuerza y volvió a caer sobre el colchón cuando ella le dio un beso justo por encima de donde lo agarraba. Fue un beso tímido, tierno, pero su respuesta salvaje y su gemido gutural la incitaron. Le lamió la punta, probando su esencia salada.

Un gemido mezcla de placer y dolor brotó de su garganta y todo él se echó a temblar. Mientras ella le prodigaba caricias con la boca, con la mano le agarró los testículos suavemente.

—Ah... —exclamó mientras se retorcía sobre las sábanas—. Cómo me gusta eso, cariño.

—A mí también —susurró ella entre el fuerte olor almizclado de su sexo, llena de emoción.

Lo que sentía por aquel hombre le resultaba casi doloroso

—Tómame con tu boca —la urgió Ichigo—. Todo lo que puedas.

Excitada por sus palabras eróticas, Rukia abrió la boca y empezó a succionarle el miembro. Ichigo le agarró de la cabeza con las dos manos, presionándola suavemente, enredándolas en su cabello.

—Chupa.

Rukia buscó una posición mejor para hacer lo que Ichigo necesitaba que le hiciera. Era maravilloso saborearlo, deleitarse con él de ese modo, sabiendo que estaba disfrutando gracias a ella. Mucho antes de que ella quisiera abandonar, Ichigo tiró de ella. Sus movimientos eran torpes, bruscos y rápidos y al momento Rukia se vio tumbada de espaldas sobre la cama con Ichigo entre sus piernas.

La miró. Jadeaba como un loco y tenía los ojos brillantes y oscuros. Sin darle oportunidad de hablar, empezó a besarla con pasión y exigencia.

Entonces empezó a acariciarle entre las piernas con sus dedos largos y expertos, y al ver lo húmeda que estaba le deslizó un dedo dentro. Rukia sintió que estaba muy mojada y oyó a Ichigo que murmuraba de satisfacción. Los latidos del corazón le retumbaban en los oídos mientras un torrente de emociones clamaban su atención.

—Te necesito. Ahora —jadeó en sus labios.

Sintió la cabeza ancha de su miembro abriéndose paso entre los muslos, y seguidamente su penetración, implacable, contundente, hasta el fondo.

Rukia soltó un gemido entrecortado mientras él la besaba como un loco, ahogando sus gemidos de sorpresa y deleite.

Rukia se retorció mientras él la llenaba, algo incómoda, pero muy excitada. Jamás había sentido a un hombre dentro y le parecía algo fantástico, puesto que Ichigo era muy masculino.

No le dio tiempo a que asimilara las nuevas sensaciones. En cuando estuvo dentro de ella, empezó a embestirla, retirándose despacio para penetrarla de nuevo, más deprisa con cada golpe de cadera.

Ichigo se arrodilló y le separó más los muslos mientras él se sujetaba con un solo brazo. Con la mano libre la acarició por todas partes; los pechos, el vientre, entre las piernas, tocándose él también mientras continuaba penetrándola y sintiendo cómo Rukia le ceñía el miembro.

Rukia percibió una sensación muy intensa que aumentaba por momentos. Cuando levantó las piernas y le rodeó la cintura, Ichigo supo que no le quedaba mucho.

Maldijo entre dientes y la estrechó contra su cuerpo tanto que ni siquiera podía respirar. Con la cara pegada a su hombro, Ichigo susurró su nombre.

—Rukia...

Ella supo que estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax, sintió los espasmos de su erección dentro de ella, el temblor de sus músculos tensos, la quietud de sus pensamientos en ese momento. Sintió el calor emanando de su espalda. Tenía las nalgas duras, los muslos rígidos. El momento continuó y continuó, y Rukia se quedó abrazada a él, tan complacida, tan maravillada, hasta que Ichigo se desplomó sobre ella, respirando con agitación.

Los minutos pasaron y Rukia se deleitó con el peso de su cuerpo sin fuerza abrazado al de ella. Finalmente Ichigo levantó la cabeza; sus movimientos eran lentos y perezosos. Miró a Rukia, sonrió tiernamente y entonces sacudió la cabeza.

—Soy un imbécil —dijo con los ojos brillantes.

Rukia lo miró sorprendida.

—No lo eres. Eres maravilloso.

Sonrió de nuevo, se estiró y se tumbó de espaldas en la cama.

—Oh, maldita sea —se puso el brazo delante de los ojos—. No ha ido para nada como lo había planeado.

Rukia le acarició el pecho sudoroso. Era imposible no acariciarlo.

—Merezco que me azoten —se quejó.

—No, mereces quedarte a dormir conmigo —dijo Rukia mientras se deleitaba acariciándolo; Ichigo era un hombre impresionante—. Quédate todo el día, y por la noche también. Yo no tengo que ir a trabajar y supongo que tú tendrás el día libre.

—Estoy libre las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas —levantó un brazo y la miró con expresión satisfecha—. Ven acá —murmuró mientras la abrazaba—. Deja que te enseñe lo que es maravilloso.

Eran casi las seis de la mañana y los dos habían estado despiertos toda la noche. Rukia sabía que Ichigo había estado trabajando duro, pero en lugar de dormirse, la besó en la frente.

—¿Estás bien? —le repitió.

—Estoy anonadada —le dijo mientras frotaba la mejilla contra su hombro—. También estoy un poco... pringosa.

—Mmm —Ichigo le acarició la espalda, después el trasero y luego entre las piernas—. Pringosa de mí. Y de ti.

Las cosas que hacía, lo que le decía, siempre sorprendían a Rukia. Estaba excitada aún, tenía la piel caliente y la carne sensible, mientras sus dedos volvían a explorarla con delicadeza. Aguantó la respiración al sentir que él le deslizaba un dedo entre las piernas. La cuidadosa insistencia de su dedo solo sirvió para excitar aún más las terminaciones nerviosas.

—No he utilizado nada —le susurró Ichigo mientras le besaba la oreja.

Rukia no pudo asimilar las repercusiones del comentario en ese momento, sobre todo mientras él continuara acariciándola así, volviéndola loca.

—Y no quiero utilizar nada —le dijo, pero en lugar de explicarle por qué, le introdujo un dedo hasta el fondo, consiguiendo que Rukia soltara un gemido entrecortado y se pusiera tensa.

—Separa los muslos bien.

Rukia lo hizo y sintió que él la agarraba de las rodillas para subírselas aún más hasta que quedó literalmente a horcajadas sobre él, pero con la mejilla pegada aún al pecho de Ichigo. Era una posición extraña, que la obligaba a levantar el trasero.

—Mmm —Ichigo gimió de satisfacción—. Ahora puedo tomarte mejor.

Y así lo hizo. Sintiéndose abierta y vulnerable. Rukia se agarró a sus hombros con fuerza. La tensión empezó a crecer de nuevo, esa vez más deprisa, consiguiendo que se le nublara la vista y que le quemara la piel. Rukia cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Pon los brazos tiesos para que pueda tocarte los pezones.

Rukia gimió; no estaba segura de poder moverse.

—Confía en mí, cariño; esto te va a gustar.

Rukia tragó saliva e hizo un esfuerzo por estirar los brazos.

Ichigo le miró los pechos con pasión.

—Preciosos. Maldita sea, cariño, deja que te los saboree.

Y dicho eso empezó a chuparle uno de los pezones.

Rukia gimió temblorosamente. Estaba ya tan excitada, y encima él le succionaba el pecho mientras continuaba metiéndole y sacándole el dedo entre las piernas. Rukia se estremeció.

—Ichigo...

Una vez que había alcanzado el clímax, Ichigo parecía tener toda la paciencia del mundo. Con la lengua le recorrió el espacio que había hasta el otro pezón, que empezó a torturar igual que el primero.

Rukia sintió una tensión en el vientre, le dolían los pezones y tenía el sexo caliente y palpitante. Ichigo le soltó el pezón y la miró.

—Estás cerca —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Siento cómo te contraes. Ya casi estás.

Rukia no pudo contestarle. Se mordió el labio y se concentró en respirar.

—¿Qué te parece esto, cariño? —le sacó los dedos mojados y empezó a darle un masaje en el clítoris.

Rukia echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo. Estaba tan cerca...

Con la mano libre Ichigo apretó su erección con tra ella y presionó despacio. Se hundió en ella y entonces la sentó sobre él. La nueva postura la llenó totalmente, y a Rukia le encantó.

Ichigo dobló las rodillas para que ella apoyara la espalda, le agarró los pechos y empezó a acariciarle los pezones de aquel modo que sabía que la volvería loca.

—Eres tan preciosa —le susurró mientras observaba la tensión en su vientre y el balanceo de sus pechos.

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Ichigo se chupó el dedo índice con parsimonia para seguidamente juguetear con su clítoris.

Entonces Rukia soltó un grito. Se agarró a los muslos de Ichigo para no caerse mientras su cuerpo se estremecía y se doblaba con su primer orgasmo. Ichigo estaba tan dentro de ella que Rukia sintió que no podía experimentar más placer.

La agarró de las caderas y la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo antes de dejarse llevar por su segundo orgasmo de la noche.

Sus cuerpos calientes y sudorosos se fundieron, los latidos de sus corazones se mezclaron.

—Duerme —le susurró Ichigo en tono adormilado.

Rukia agarró el borde de la sábana y los cubrió a los dos. En el mismo momento en el que

Ichigo se quedaba dormido, Rukia sintió que su miembro se deslizaba fuera de ella. Sonrió y pensó que en ese momento sí que estaba pringosa, pero que no le importaba. Cerró los ojos y se durmió inmediatamente.

* * *

Gracias a todas por leer y dejar sus comentarios, muy interesantes todos. Un saludo especial a **Meikyo Natsume** por salir de las Sombras, Esa es la actitud.

Saludos besos a todas y recuerden que me hacen muy feliz sus comentarios.


	10. Chapter 10

Chicas creo que ya se saben esto de memoria pero tengo que repetirlo, Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la primera pertenece a Lori Foster y Los personajes son De Tite Kubo ((aunque me moriría por ser dueña de Ichigo)).

Ya sólo queda el Epilogo y esto se acabo

* * *

**Capitulo Diez**

Ichigo se despertó y sin pensarlo estiró el brazo en busca de Rukia. Pero solo encontró el colchón vacío. Abrió un ojo y miró el despertador de la mesilla. Estaba tan cansado que se sintió como si llevara dos días sin dormir, pero aletargado y saciado por primera vez en muchos días.

Sonrió, sabiendo la razón de aquel estado, recordando el grifo que había dado Rukia al alcanzar el clímax y el suave brillo de sus sensuales ojos violetas mientras habían hecho el amor. Rukia era toda suya; le había dado su primer clímax.

De pronto Ichigo se incorporó y se sentó en la cama. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero ignoró el mareo. Había sido la primera vez para ella. Dios, y él no había sido ni delicado ni comprensivo.

Había sido un cerdo, solo pensando en su pro pio placer. Se había portado como un salvaje, como un loco, presionándola y...

Ichigo se levantó, desnudo, y se sentó en la cama. Había pasado todos esos días planeando debilitar a Rukia con el placer mientras controlaba con mano férrea sus propias necesidades.

Se había dicho que la convencería poco a poco, demostrándole lo precioso que podía ser el sexo entre ellos. ¡Ja! Mientras recordaba lo que habían hecho, Ichigo cerró los ojos con fuerza. El encuentro había sido primitivo y descontrolado. Ichigo cerró los ojos. Solo de pensar en ello se estaba poniendo caliente otra vez.

Decidió hacer una visita al baño antes que nada. Ichigo se lavó la cara con agua fría. Aunque olía más a sexo que a humo, aún se sentía cubierto de hollín, a pesar de la ducha que se había dado en el parque antes de ir a casa de Rukia. No había querido que nada le recordara el incendio siete años atrás.

La noche pasada Ichigo había necesitado a Rukia como el aire.

Todavía la necesitaba. Ichigo se puso los vaqueros y, a pesar del frío, se dirigió sin camisa al cuarto de estar. Nada más entrar, se fijó en Rukia.

Estaba sentada a la pequeña mesa de cocina, con el periódico abierto delante de ella. Ichigo se dio cuenta de que estaba asustada, sobrecogida.

Maldición. Se acercó a Rukia y la levantó de la silla. Le diría que la amaba y ella tendría simple mente que aceptarlo.

—Rukia... —empezó a decir, pero ella lo miró con los ojos vidriosos, e Ichigo se quedó helado.

Rukia miró el periódico, que tenía abierto en un artículo sobre el incendio. Junto al texto había una foto grande en color de Ichigo con aquel gato en brazos.

Ichigo la soltó y se apretó el puente de la nariz. La cabeza le latía.

—Cariño...

—Debo decirte algo.

Ichigo sintió náuseas.

—Yo primero —aspiró hondo—. Te amo.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos. Abrió la boca, pero no le salió nada.

—¡Maldita sea, te amo! —gritó.

Rukia pestañeó y se apartó un poco de él.

—Rukia —la avisó, a punto de perder la paciencia—. Será mejor que digas algo, y rápido.

Ella asintió y señaló el periódico sin mirarlo.

—Vi eso y me di cuenta de que tenía que utilizarlo para promocionar el calendario. Eres un héroe notable, y toda la ciudad lo sabe ya. Es... una publicidad estupenda.

Ichigo apretó los muslos. ¡No se lo permitiría!

—Pero me di cuenta de que no podía.

Su rabia se disipó con la misma rapidez con la que había nacido. Ella subió la cabeza y lo miró con ojos soñadores.

—No quiero compartirte más. Ya lo pasé bastante mal en esa maldita recepción, teniendo que compartirte con todas esas mujeres babeando encima de ti y yo sabiendo lo que estaban pensando porque yo estaba pensando lo mismo.

Ichigo se relajó.

—¿Qué estabas pensando? —le preguntó con cautela.

—En lo mucho que te deseaba. En lo sexy, lo heroico y lo maravilloso que eres, y...

—Solo soy yo, cariño —dijo—. Y te amo —repitió.

Rukia tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Necesito empezar a organizado todo para el calendario siguiente.

—El calendario siguiente —Ichigo estaba mareado ya.

—Me gustaría hacer de ello un evento anual. Se me han ocurrido un montón de posibilidades, sólo que... —Rukia se mordió el labio, pero continuó—. Sólo que no puedo soportar pensar si quiera en compartirte.

Ichigo sonrió y le explicó.

—No tienes que compartirme.

Ella se llevó la mano a la frente y desvió la mi rada.

—No soy tu dueña.

—Cásate conmigo —le hizo la oferta con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y mucha incertidumbre—. Con eso ya estás más cerca, ¿no?

Rukia se volvió a mirarlo, se sentó en la silla y lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ichigo se puso de rodillas delante de ella. Tenía que hacerla entender.

—He conocido a muchas mujeres...

Ella se tapó los oídos y él le retiró las manos in mediatamente. Rukia era tan celosa... Ya él le encantaba.

—Me he divertido mucho, Rukia —le explicó—. Pero nadie me ha hecho sentir jamás lo que tú me haces sentir —le llevó la mano hasta el pecho—. Te amo. Quiero tener hijos contigo, plantar un jardín y salir de vacaciones juntos en familia —Ichigo frunció el ceño—. Quiero que envejezcamos juntos. Y, maldita sea, quiero que me digas que me quieres.

Ella fue a hablar, pero él no había terminado aún.

—Rukia, me quieres, ¿verdad? Anoche estuviste increíble. Siento haber perdido la cabeza, pero eres demasiado.

—¡Yo soy así!

—En cuanto me tocaste... Bueno, cariño, me volví loco —se encogió de hombros—. No tiene nada de malo que nuestra relación sexual sea increíble. Quería ser muy delicado y romántico, pero no salió así. Llevaba toda la noche pensando en ti, toda la semana, y supongo que me pasó por eso.

Rukia se atragantó y empezó a toser.

—¡Te lo dije! ¡No debes pensar en mí cuando estés trabajando!

—Tú nunca estás lejos de mi pensamiento —tiró de ella y la sentó en su regazo—. Además, pensar en ti me cambió el día.

Ichigo le explicó lo del gato y cómo la experiencia de Rukia lo había hecho pararse a pensar.

—De no haber sido por tu amor, me habría metido en la casa a buscar a un niño que no existía. Entonces quién sabe lo que podría haber pasado.

—¡No!

Rukia lo abrazó con dulzura y desesperación, intentando protegerlo apesar de que él pesaba cincuenta kilos más que ella.

—Lo que te pasó a ti fue horrible, cariño —le dijo Ichigo, acurrucado a Rukia contra su pecho—. Pero es agua pasada, y ahora estoy aquí contigo. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero.

Ichigo se quedó helado. La agarró por los hombros e intentó apartarla para poder mirarla a la cara, pero ella se abrazaba a él como la hiedra a la pared.

—¡Rukia!

Sintió que sonreía.

—Eso era lo que iba a decirte. Anoche me necesitabas. No solo un cuerpo, no solo cualquier mujer. Cuando viniste aquí, supe que me necesitabas a mí.

—¡Claro que te necesito! ¿No es eso lo que te he estado diciendo?

—No tenías que convencerme para que me metiera en la cama contigo porque yo ya había decidido que te quería ahí. Todo es distinto porque tú eres distinto y porque siento algo por ti.

Ichigo sintió que el amor y el orgullo llenaban su pecho.

—¿Me amas?

—Sí. ¿Entonces cómo puede ser que hacer el amor contigo no sea maravilloso?

Ichigo la abrazó con fuerza.

—Niña mala. Yo aquí sufriendo para ver cómo podía conseguir que me aceptaras cuando tú ya sabías que me amabas.

—No me has dejado decírtelo.

—Solo querías hablarme de otro maldito calendario.

Rukia se apartó de él y sonrió.

—Lo haré.

—¿El qué? —Ichigo fruncía el ceño con suspicacia.

—Casarme contigo.

—Oh —Ichigo quiso gritar y ponerse a saltar, pero simplemente asintió—. Bien. Qué alivio.

—Y voy a hacer otro calendario... pero tú no aparecerás en él.

—Menos mal.

—Quiero carne nueva —dijo, haciendo que Ichigo se sintiera celoso—. Esto está saliendo mejor de lo que había planeado. No sabes la cantidad de dinero que sacamos anoche.

Ichigo tiró de Rukia y se tumbó en el suelo, colocándola sobre él.

—¡Ichigo! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Quiero que me hagas el amor otra vez.

—Ah —se relajó.

—Y quiero que dejes de hablar de otros hombres. No me gusta.

—Voy a hacer el calendario, Ichigo —Rukia apoyó los codos encima de él y lo miró—. Siempre me voy a sentir mal por lo que pasó aquella noche tan horrible. Eso nunca cambiará.

—Siempre te voy a querer —le susurró Ichigo—. Eso tampoco cambiará.

Rukia sonrió, agachó la cabeza y lo besó con dulzura.

—No me estoy castigando más, de verdad. Solo quiero contribuir a una buena causa. He visto lo mucho que ayuda el dinero.

—¿Podemos vivir aquí? —le preguntó Ichigo.

—¿Cómo? —Rukia lo miró confusa.

—Después de casarnos. Estaba pensando que podríamos ampliar la casa. Vamos a necesitar más espacio para los niños y para mis cosas, una cocina y un cuarto de baño mayores.

Rukia se tumbó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Eso me encantaría. Vivir aquí contigo sería perfecto.

—¿Quieres tener un bebé enseguida? —le susurró mientras apretaba las caderas contra su cuerpo.

Se echó a reír. Su risa lo excitaba tanto que le subió el vestido para tocarle el trasero.

—Mis padres no se van a creer esto.

—¿Mmm?

—Que, después de todo, me he enamorado locamente de un bombero.

* * *

Ale-chan227 Este es un regalo para ti, gracias a todas por los comentarios.

Unas preguntas para todas, ¿Les gusta el fútbol? ¿Han visto la Copa? ¿A qué equipo le van?, les cuento que por el momento le voy a Chile y a Colombia.

Saludos y nos leemos de nuevo en el epilogo.

_**Umee-chan**_


	11. Chapter 11

La historia original pertenece a Lori Foster. Los personajes ((con complejo de power ranger y spider man)) pertenecen a Tite kubo, sólo los utilizo por diversión

* * *

**Epílogo**

—Ishida, tienes que moverte un poco para saber a quién voy a votar.

—Yo votaré por ti. Dame tu tarjeta.

Rukia se echó a reír mientras observaba a Ishida y a Renji haciendo lo posible para evitar que sus respectivas esposas miraran a los hombres que se paseaban por el escenario.

Ichigo estaba detrás del escenario con los hombres, dirigiéndolos y animándolos. Disfrutaba más de su papel de asistente y supervisor que haciendo de modelo.

Rukia no podía imaginar una felicidad mayor. Era la presidenta de la producción anual del Calendario de Los Bomberos, y como le había prometido, Ichigo prestaba su ayuda gratuitamente. Era sin duda un hombre notable. Y era todo suyo.

Se habían casado dos meses atrás. Su boda había sido una celebración grande y con todos los detalles, y Tatsuki y Orihime le habían tomado el pelo por el vestido de encaje color perla, por la cola del vestido y por el velo. Pero cuando habían aparecido con sendos vestidos también de encaje, Ishida y Renji se habían quedado de una pieza.

Después de tratarlas durante un tiempo, Rukia estaba encantada con sus dos nuevas amigas.

Sus padres y su hermana habían asistido a la boda, y todos se habían quedado encantados con Ichigo. El tenía un encanto especial.

Para sorpresa de Rukia, a su padre se le habían saltado las lágrimas cuándo la había abrazado. Desde entonces, se habían empezado a hablar con más frecuencia y normalidad.

Ichigo se colocó detrás de Rukia y le rodeó el vientre.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Me siento fabulosamente.

—¿No tienes náuseas?

Rukia se echó a reír.

—¡Ichigo, acabo de enterarme de que estoy embarazada!

Él la besó en la sien.

—Voy a cuidarte muy bien.

—Mmm —Rukia pensó en lo que le decía Ichigo y con ese pensamiento se volvió hacia el escenario—. Si te hubiera metido ahí —dijo, mirando a los jóvenes bomberos flexionando sus músculos y son riendo delante de las mujeres—, habríamos hecho una fortuna.

—Harás una fortuna de todos modos, y lo sabes. Además, a mi esposa no le gusta que me miren otras mujeres, y yo la amo demasiado para darle un disgusto.

Rukia se volvió y lo abrazó con fuerza. El pasado había quedado atrás para ella. Todo el dolor, todo el sentimiento de culpabilidad eran ya recuerdos borrosos, enterrados bajo el amor increíble que compartía con un hombre increíble.

Ichigo era un héroe. Era su héroe. Y al trabajar juntos en un calendario benéfico habían hecho algo muy importante para las vidas de muchas personas. Rukia no podía pedir más.

* * *

Gracias a: **More-chan, elenita-chan, CESE-yopo , Meikyo Natsume , Yukime-sama, Claw-13, Yuuri no Mai, Ale-chan227, Shirayuki- Clan Yuki, kusajishi-chiru, vickyallyz, Lonely Athena, Kuchiki9474, TmAnR, hermis'lu, Inukarenesmee, AvaLuna, inupis, Sakura-Jeka**... A todas gracias por leer, por creer en la historia y dejarme tan bonitos comentarios, Gracias también a todas las chicas que leen desde las sombras, fue un verdadero placer adaptar esta historia al IchiRuki, lástima que todo lo bueno se acabe.

nos leeremos en el otro proyecto.

Saludos a todas.


End file.
